Blood Lines
by Juh Beckett
Summary: Edward revela um segredo de quando era humano, o que deixa Bella chocada e imaginando o quanto ela conhece do homem com quem está preste a se casar. Pós Eclipse.
1. Eu realmente não vi isso vindo

**IMPORTANTE, LEIA ANTES DA FIC: **

_Olá gente! Bem, estou lhes trazendo mais uma tradução, e essa fic é a minha preferida, não me canso de ler de novo e de novo, então está sendo um prazer para eu traduzi-la. Esse começo é meio dramático e provavelmente muitos não vão simpatizar, mas peço que continuem lendo. Prometo que é bom, eu ODEIO fics dramáticas, adoro um romance e, para quem conhece, essa fic é muito parecida com "A Stained Seduction", ou seja, muito romance. Tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar. Portanto peço que esperem até o 3º capítulo (caso não tenham gostado desse começo). A partir de então a fic fica muito linda._

_Por favor, não desistam logo no começo. Eu JURO que a fic não é dramática. E, ao meu ponto de vista, Breaking Dawn não é nada perto dessa fic._

_Essa história ganhou o prêmio de melhor fic em um site americano de Twilight, então, por favor, continuem lendo e dando a opinião de vocês._

_Obrigada a quem teve a paciência para ler essa nota! ^^ Boa leitura._

_Rosette Cullen (Kagome Christopher)_

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Stephenie Meyer é a dona de tudo em Twilight!**

**Blood Lines**

**Capítulo 1: Eu realmente não vi isso vindo**

_**By: **__**windchime**__** Tradução: Rosette Cullen**_

Quarta-feira.

O tempo sempre parava quando Edward não estava. Eu geralmente me sentia perdida quando a necessidade de caçar o levava para longe, mas pelo menos eu entendia. Dessa vez era diferente, acho. Dessa vez ele não estava caçando.

Agora, deitada na minha cama, eu assistia a luz da lua entrar pela janela aberta enquanto pensava na estranha conversa na minha cabeça. De novo. Eu esperava que ele viesse, como sempre, depois do meu trabalho de meio período na loja dos Newton. Mas ao invés disso ele ligou; o toque do telefone substituiu suas familiares três batidas na porta.

Eu me lembrava não apenas o que ele dissera, mas o como ele disse. Ele parecia distraído e falou rapidamente, não me dando a chance de fazer nenhuma pergunta. Ele disse que tinha um negócio urgente que o envolvia em Chicago – ele teve que viajar para lá imediatamente – Carlisle foi com ele – deveria levar apenas dois ou três dias, ele esperava – ele voltaria o mais breve possível. Então fez uma pausa.

"Sentirei sua falta a todo o momento," ele sussurrou.

"Edward?"

"Bella me desculpe." E ele se foi.

O "desculpe" me preocupou. Não era apenas um desculpe pelo que estava acontecendo agora, por sair tão abruptamente. Eu tinha quase certeza que esse 'desculpe' era por algo que ainda estava por vir.

Domingo

Era cedo. Charlie já havia saído para pescar e eu estava deitada na cama lendo, tentando decidir entre fazer os trabalhos domésticos ou ir ver Alice novamente. Eu havia visitado os Cullens todos os dias desde que Edward fora viajar. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente que negócio era esse que o havia chamado para longe e ele não tinha feito contato com ninguém. Nem mesmo comigo. Alice não tinha visões claras, apenas uma imagem de Edward em uma casa desconhecida, nada mais. Um agora familiar nó apertou meu estômago e eu tentei me distrair com meu livro de novo.

Edward bateu na minha porta precisamente as 8:57 da manhã. Corri escada abaixo, ainda em meus pijamas, tropeçando no último degrau e batendo contra o corrimão.

"Bella!" sua voz, ansiosa, veio de trás da porta e meu coração inflou apesar da dor no meu tornozelo.

"Estou indo!" gritei de volta enquanto tentava mancar para dar os últimos passos. Antes que eu pudesse me mover mais perto a maçaneta virou, a porta abriu e ele estava lá. Ele estava lá.

"Edward!" Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas se esticarem com meu sorriso.

Em um segundo ele estava ao meu lado nas escadas, me pegando em seu colo enquanto beijava minha testa e eu enrolava meus braços ao redor dele.

Ele se afastou um pouco. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou procurando meu rosto, preocupado. Lhe mostrei o meu sorriso mais brilhante.

"Agora estou," e apertei mais meus braços.

"Bella," ele suspirou.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Um segurando o outro, meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, os dele nas minhas costas, me puxando para o seu peito mais apertado do que ele normalmente faria, como se não pudesse me puxar perto o bastante. Eu não estava reclamando. Meu rosto estava encaixado no espaço de seu pescoço e eu inalei profundamente, pegando o máximo que pude do seu cheiro. Ele esfregou seu rosto em meu cabelo e eu sabia que ele fazia o mesmo que eu, sabendo que o prazer traria a ele uma dor de igual proporção.

Finalmente ele falou se afastando de mim e olhando para o meu pé.

"O tornozelo?"

"Apenas mais um machucado para a coleção." Esfreguei onde eu havia batido. Muito gentilmente ele se abaixou, colocando seus dedos gelados contra a minha pela e pressionando suavemente. Eu nem ao menos estremeci.

"Não parece tão ruim," ele murmurou enquanto virava meu pé para a esquerda e depois para a direita.

"Não está," falei. "Poderia me levantar e andar um pouco para te mostrar, mas estou muito feliz onde estou agora."

Ele sorriu antes de esfregar seu rosto em meu cabelo novamente. Eu o senti inalando profundamente e então muito suavemente ele sussurrou meu nome e depois que me amava. Soou triste e meu estômago revirou. O sentimento do pânico crescente, o qual estive reprimindo nos últimos dias, e que tinha desaparecido assim que ele entrou pela porta, começou a despertar de novo. Me movi para beijá-lo, mas ele se virou, apenas um pouco, então meus lábios encostaram no canto de sua boca. Ele traçou meu pescoço com a boca, beijando meu maxilar, mas nenhuma vez colocou seus lábios nos meus. O pânico ganhou força, mas eu era mais forte. Eu o empurrei de volta, para longe. Falei para mim mesma que seja lá qual era o problema, não era eu. Não era eu.

"Estou feliz que esteja de volta," falei. Que óbvio.

Ele afastou os lábios do meu pescoço e olhou nos meus olhos. "Me desculpe por ter saído tão repentinamente. Era... inevitável."

Eu sabia que vampiros não precisavam dormir, mas essa manhã os olhos de Edward, seu rosto, estavam cansados. Suas íris estavam escuras, quase pretas. Obviamente ele não teve tempo para caçar. Claramente esse negócio em Chicago havia sido sério. Eu queria perguntar, mas parte de mim estava com medo. Eu tinha certeza que havia mais nessa história. Minha velha insegurança começou a me invadir. Ele iria embora de novo? Ele estava ajeitando uma nova vida para ele mesmo em Chicago?

Mas ele havia voltado, e estava aqui, me segurando e me dizendo que me ama. Com minha confiança abalada de volta ao lugar, respirei profundamente.

"Então, como foi em Chicago? Todos os negócios resolvidos?"

Edward olhou para longe e tremeu ligeiramente.

"Na verdade não," sua resposta era vaga e ele não deu mais nenhuma informação – como tirar sangue de pedra, pensei sarcasticamente. Decidi que precisava ser direta.

"O que há de errado, Edward?" minha voz era suave. Tirei minhas mãos do pescoço dele e as coloquei em seu rosto lindo. Pensei na visão vaga que Alice tivera. "Tem algum problema com a sua casa?"

Ele deu uma rápida e pesarosa risada.

"Não. Não, minha casa está bem. Tenho excelentes inquilinos, a propriedade está em boas mãos. Eu diria que se minha casa fosse o problema, tudo estaria bem." Havia algo incomum em seu tom. Minhas mãos caíram em meu colo.

"Isso é bom. Então me diga a parte que não está bem."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Então, lentamente ele se levantou, ainda me segurando em seus braços. Com cuidado ele me colocou em pé.

"Tornozelo okay?"

Fiz que sim, sem tirar meus olhos do seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o meu pé.

"Edward, você está mudando de assunto."

"Mm,"

"Edward?"

"Você está certa," ele falou e trouxe seu olhar para junto do meu. "eu estou mudando de assunto." Ele suspirou e eu esperei. Depois de um momento ele falou novamente.

"Que tal se você subisse e se trocasse e então nós poderemos sair. Te conterei tudo sobre isso."

Meu estômago revirou, se preparando para o que viria. Mas então ele sorriu, então talvez não fosse tão ruim, seja lá o que fosse.

"Parece bom, só levarei um segundo." Me ergui para beijá-lo, mas ele se desviou de mim espertamente, colocando seus lábios levemente em meu nariz. Ele riu da minha careta e foi me esperar na sala de estar.

Coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta, puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, coloquei um tênis em meus pés e corri para o andar de baixo. Ele estava parado ao lado da porta aberta da frente.

"Onde está o Volvo?" perguntei olhando para a rua vazia na frente da minha casa.

"Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos ir com sua caminhonete, hoje," ele falou pegando minha mão enquanto andávamos pelo caminho. "Mas eu dirijo." Ele acrescentou.

Estremeci. "Okay, mas não tente pressionar e passar dos limites que ele agüenta."

"Tentarei obedecer," ele sorriu enquanto estendi minhas chaves para ele.

"Então o que você fez enquanto eu estive fora?" ele perguntou.

A música tocava baixa pelo rádio, Edward segurou minha mão no espaço entre nós. Eu estremeci.

"Não fiz muito, exceto sentir sua falta."

"Acredite em mim, eu conheço esse sentimento," ele quase sussurrou.

Sorri enquanto ele apertava minha mão.

"Falei sobre mais acertos do casamento com Alice," falei. Por acaso ele franziu a testa? "E ela ficou feliz que você não estava por perto para me distrair. Trabalhei na sexta-feira na loja dos Newton." Estremeci de novo. "E é só isso, de verdade."

O fato de Alice ter visto que o casamento ainda estava de pé era um alívio.

Edward nos levou para fora da cidade e virou em um caminho ao lado da estrada. Nós nunca havíamos vindo aqui antes. Era cercado por floresta, não havia construções. Depois de pouco tempo, não longe da estrada principal, ele estacionou. Apertando minha mão ele olhou nos meus olhos. Uma expressão passou pelo seu rosto e eu não pude defini-la. Quase parecia com, _medo_?

"Você é tão linda Bella," ele sussurrou enquanto seus longos dedos colocavam uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Sua mão parou ali por um momento, quase sem tocar a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam com os meus. Um tremor de prazer correu por mim antes que ele retirasse sua mão. Ele respirou profundamente.

"Caminharia comigo?"

De repente meu coração parou e parecia que um buraco estava se abrindo em meu peito. Eu me lembrava da última vez que ele havia me pedido para caminhar como agora. Senti minha respiração parar e eu pude sentir a cor drenando do meu rosto. Ele _iria_ me deixar e meu corpo inteiro tremeu.

Imediatamente ele entendeu. Horror atravessou seu rosto e seus olhos queimaram enquanto ele segurava minhas mãos firmes nas dele.

"Não Bella, eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu não estou indo embora. Eu ficarei aqui pelo tempo que você me quiser." Sua voz era dura e certa, seus olhos presos aos meus.

Alívio fluiu por mim. Ele não iria a lugar algum. Mas tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. Respirei profundamente e tentei sorrir. Edward sorriu de volta, seus olhos se acalmando e ele também. Me ergui e beijei gentilmente seus lábios e dessa vez ele não desviou. O beijo foi leve e terno e eu pude sentir o amor nele. Cedo demais ele se afastou e suspirou. Um segundo depois ele estava abrindo minha porta e me ajudando a sair. Ele não me colocou em suas costas como eu esperava ao invés disso segurou minha mão e caminhamos por um pequeno caminho por entre árvores. Ali havia uma pequena clareira e Edward gesticulou para que eu me sentasse em uma árvore caída que estava lá, cheia de musgos. Mesmo a floresta estando em toda nossa volta, eu ainda podia ver minha caminhonete.

Ao meu lado, Edward se inclinou para frente, descansando seus antebraços em suas coxas. Ele prendeu minha mão esquerda entre as suas no espaço entre seus joelhos. Esperei que ele começasse. Depois de um momento de silêncio e uma respiração profunda ele falou, sempre olhando para o chão enquanto acariciava com o dedão a minha mão.

"Na quarta-feira à tarde eu recebi uma mensagem dos advogados que cuidam da minha casa. Alguém estava tentando me contatar."

Ele parou agora e apenas encarava o chão, ainda acariciando minha mão com seu dedão. Passei minha outra mão para o seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, trilhando com seu nariz a palma da minha mão. Era quase como se meu toque melhorasse parte da dor. Mas então ele virou seu rosto, quebrando o contato.

Coloquei minha mão de volta no colo. "Quem era Edward?" eu estava curiosa. Não havia muitas pessoas fora de Forks que sabiam da existência dos Cullen. Ele suspirou de novo, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Não um suspiro de conforto ou alívio. Esse foi um suspiro de resignação.

"Antes de eu te dizer isso, primeiro eu preciso explicar uma coisa dos meus tempos de humano."

Ele apertou minha mão com mais força entre as dele e se virou para me olhar. Senti um choque me atravessar. Seus olhos _estavam_ assustados. Assustados demais. Eu queria atirar meus braços ao seu redor e lhe dizer que seja lá o que fosse não importava. Se isso lhe estava causando tanta dor então não me conte. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que isso não ajudaria. Ele tinha que me dizer, e ele precisava que eu o ouvisse e entendesse. E eu iria. Seja lá o que fosse.

"Bella, antes de te dizer, por favor, saiba que eu te amo. _Você_, e só você. Sempre. Eu nunca amei ninguém mais." Ele fez uma pausa. "E nunca irei." O medo em seus olhos estava se tornando uma tristeza tão profunda que senti o choque novamente.

Administrei um sorriso, mesmo o meu coração estando martelando. "O mesmo aqui," falei baixo e ele sorriu de volta, sem jeito, antes de voltar a olhar o chão.

Ele respirou e soltou a bomba.

"Em 1918 meu pai arranjou um noivado para mim com a filha de um proeminente advogado de Chicago."

Oh. Eu ouvi certo?

Ele me olhou rapidamente. Percebi que eu havia parado de respirar e me forcei a recomeçar. Ele olhou para longe novamente, seu aperto na minha mão se intensificando, como se para evitar que eu saísse correndo. Engoli em seco.

"Noivado? Você diz, como, nosso noivado? Noivo para se casar, noivado?" Minha voz estava aguda com o choque. Ele assentiu lentamente.

"O nome dela era Lucy Catterall. Nossas famílias se conheciam há alguns anos e naquele tempo não eram incomuns os casamentos arranjados. Na verdade era até comum." Ele parou novamente, me dando tempo para deixar que tudo isso entrasse na minha cabeça, imagino.

"Você concordou com isso?"

"No começo não. Meu único objetivo era me tornar um soldado. Eu não estava muito longe dos 18 e tudo o que eu queria era ir à guerra."

Ele parou novamente e me olhou.

"Bella?" percebi que eu havia parado de respirar novamente e rapidamente retomei o ar, ele passou raspando a minha garganta.

"Você a amava?" Comecei a sussurrar depois um segundo.

"Não!" ele quase gritou a palavra. Então, mais calmo, "Não, desde sempre eu apenas amei você, se lembra?" Ele sorriu suavemente. Eu assenti. "Ela era... um 'par conveniente', era como meu pai chamava. Nossas famílias eram amigas, tínhamos os mesmos círculos sociais. Naqueles dias, isso era o bastante." Ele suspirou. "Não, eu não a amava e eu tenho certeza que ela não me amava."

"Então, como você pode aceitar..." pausei sugestivamente.

"Eu discuti com os meus pais sobre isso." As beiradas de sua boca se curvaram para cima em um projeto de sorriso. "Eu falei que se e quando eu casasse, seria por amor, e com alguém que eu mesmo escolheria." Ele olhou para mim e seu sorriso aumentou e seu olhar assustado suavizou, antes que ele voltasse a olhar para o chão. "Mas meu pai esnobou meu romantismo. Ao final, eu fiz um trato com ele. Eu me casaria com Lucy, mas apenas após retornar da guerra. Minha mão ficou chateada. Acho que ela esperava que o noivado redirecionasse minha atenção para longe da batalha... e eu ficasse em casa."

Edward estava em silencio, me deixando digerir essa nova informação, mas suas mãos ainda estavam apertando a minha. Percebi que eu precisava olhar para isso racionalmente. Isso foi antes, beeeeem antes, de eu ter nascido. Essa garota, Lucy, nem ao menos estaria viva agora. Estaria? Tentei respirar profundamente algumas vezes. Edward estava esperando que eu falasse.

"Ela ainda está viva?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ela morreu em 1982."

Assenti.

"Por que você não me contou isso antes, Edward?"

Ele deixou escapar um grande suspiro.

"Com toda honestidade, Bella, até a última quarta-feira eu não havia pensado em Lucy Catterall em mais de oitenta anos." Ele fez uma pausa e quando falou de novo, sua voz era suave e cheia de uma nova emoção.

"Quando nós nos transformamos, nossas memórias humanas vão sumindo. Nós temos que trabalhar para manter as coisas das quais queremos lembrar. Eu ainda tenho algumas memórias claras dos meus tempos de humano; minha mãe tocando piano, indo aos jogos de baseball com meu pai, mas essas eram coisas das quais eu _queria_ lembrar. Elas significavam algo para mim. Outras memórias foram sumindo e desapareceram. É preciso um grande esforço para tentar e conseguir trazê-las de volta se for preciso."

Assenti. "Como ela era?"

Edward franziu a testa, seu rosto se contraiu em concentração.

"Ela era pequena, loira. Ela dava risadinhas demais." Ele deu de ombros. "Ela era agradável. Eu não me lembro muito bem. Pelas gentilezas sociais normais, não me acho que eu tenha tido mais do que uma ou duas conversas com ela." Seus olhos se viraram para mim brevemente quando ele disse isso, antes de olhar para longe de novo. Ele se acomodou um pouco onde estava.

Olhei para minha mão na dele e meus olhos focaram no anel de diamante no meu terceiro dedo. Meu coração deu um soco.

"Ela usou esse anel?"

"Não. Minha mão ainda o usava então." Ele acariciou as pedras com o dedão e franziu a sobrancelha. "Eu nem ao menos sei se Lucy tinha um anel. Meu pai devia ter arranjado um se é que havia um."

Assenti e então outra pergunta veio a mim.

"Você propôs a ela?" minha mente vagava pela memória de Edward em um joelho a minha frente, me pedindo para ser sua esposa.

"Não. Foi uma negociação entre as famílias. Eu nunca fiz a ela a pergunta." Sua voz de veludo estava firme. Mais suavemente ele complementou, "Você é a única mulher a quem eu pedi para ser minha esposa."

Assenti novamente.

"Então isso aconteceu bem antes de você ficar doente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não, cerca de apenas um mês antes. Houve o acordo. Um jantar foi planejado – imagino que você possa chamar isso de festa de noivado..." ele se mexeu novamente, fazendo o lugar onde estávamos sentados tremer. "Várias pessoas da sociedade de Chicago foram convidadas. Eu não me lembro muito da festa, mas me lembro de estar sentado em uma longa mesa e estar entediado." De repente ele soltou uma risada curta. "Eles serviram frango."

"O que?"

"Frango. Era o prato principal. Eu nunca gostei disso e me lembro de pensar que esse era apenas mais um sinal de que todo o noivado estava errado."

Sorri de sua memória súbita e então um pensamento saltou em minha cabeça.

"Você gosta de frango agora?"

Ele deu uma leve estremecia e balançou a cabeça. "Não gostava antes, não gosto agora."

"Por quê?" Frango era o meu preferido.

"Não consigo me lembrar especificamente o porquê eu não gostava como humano, mas agora, o sangue é fino e aguado e você teria que comer um galinheiro inteiro para ficar alguma coisa perto do satisfeito. Uma única galinha seria como comer um Tic-Tac."

"Oh,"

"E, além disso, as penas ficam presas nos dentes." Ele me mostrou um sorriso e eu ri.

Okay, então mesmo pensando que era um choque total descobrir que eu não fora a primeira noiva de Edward, isso não parecia tão mal. Isso fora há muito tempo. Ele não a havia amado. Eles nunca chegaram a se casar, caramba, ele nunca havia proposto! Eu estava começando a sentir pena dele, por ele ter sido forçado a aceitar um noivado com alguém que ele não amava.

"Então frango _e _uma festa de noivado chata – não é um bom sinal, eu concordo." Sorri para ele, mas ele não sorriu de volta e o seu humor tornou-se afiado. Ele se ajeitou novamente ao meu lado.

"Não ficou chato por muito tempo," ele falou suavemente e olhando para longe.

Okay, meus mais generosos sentimentos começaram a falhar. Alguma coisa aconteceu na festa de noivado. E então alguma coisa despertou em meu cérebro.

"Você a beijou?"

Edward ergueu os ombros embaraçadamente e eu respirei profundamente. Pense racionalmente, Bella.

"Bem, suponho que se vocês estavam... noivos, isso seria esperado." Provavelmente um beijo rápido na bochecha, um selinho nos lábios no máximo.

"Então, me dê todos os detalhes," eu ri. Eu não sabia por que eu estava tentando amenizar isso quando por dentro meu coração estava se contorcendo em um nó.

Ele suspirou de novo. "Eu não me lembro muito da festa, de verdade. Como eu disse, eu não pensava nisso havia oitenta anos. Essa não era uma memória humana que eu tentara lembrar. O que eu me lembrei foi com grande esforço e... dor."

Ele retirou uma das mãos da minha e a passou pelos cabeços, a retornando imediatamente para ficar sobre a minha mão novamente.

"Depois do jantar Lucy me perguntou se podia falar comigo privadamente. Eu a segui escada a cima e fiquei surpresa quando ela me levou ao seu quarto. Eu sugeri que procurássemos outro lugar para conversar porque não era certo para mim estar em seu quarto. Acho que ela riu e me chamou de antiquado."

Então, mesmo em 1918 Edward era antiquado!

"Eu a segui para dentro e ela fechou a porta atrás de mim e colocou a chave... na parte de baixo da frente de seu vestido. Ela estava usando um corpete, ela não sairia facilmente."

Minha respiração acelerou.

"Oh, bem, ela não era do tipo tímida, então?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Aparentemente não. Pedi a ela que destrancasse a porta. Ela me disse que eu teria que pegar a chave."

Eu realmente não gostava do rumo que a história estava tomando. Nem Edward, pela cara de angústia que ele fazia. Eu podia dizer que a próxima parte doeria assim que ele tomou ar para continuar.

"De repente ela estava sobre mim, me segurando. Eu tentei afastá-la sem machucá-la. Ela disse que queria consumar nosso relacionamento, ou algo do tipo. Ela não queria esperar até que eu voltasse da guerra – _se_ eu voltasse, como ela colocou. Eu falei a ela que eu não comprometeria sua reputação, especialmente se houvesse a possibilidade de eu não voltar para casar com ela."

Eu podia sentir o sangue drenando do meu rosto, de novo. Minha respiração acelerou e eu senti o calor e uma fina linha de suor começar a se formar na parte de trás do meu pescoço. O sangue estava palpitando em minhas orelhas, quase bloqueando a voz de Edward. Suas mãos estavam apertadas ao redor da minha, mas ele ainda olhava para o chão.

"Lucy começou a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer e eu estava preocupado que alguém a ouvisse. Ela continuava dizendo 'por favor, Edward' de novo e de novo e... suas mãos estavam em toda parte em mim." Ele parou e deixou escapar um rosnado, colocando uma mão em seu cabelo de novo. "Meu coração e mente certamente não eram dela, mas meu corpo humano adolescente me traiu."

Pude sentir meu coração batendo mais forte. Eu sabia que Edward podia ouvi-lo. Sua expressão já angustiada piorou. Inspirei profundamente. Estávamos ambos nos torturando – ele ao me dizer isso, eu em tentar adivinhar o que viria a seguir.

"Apenas me diga o que aconteceu Edward." Ele exalou afiadamente.

"Eu me rendi aos pedidos dela."

O chão fugiu do meu mundo. Tudo parecia ter começado a rodar e eu senti uma escuridão me rondar. Eu sabia que estava prestes a desmaiar e comecei a respirar profundamente para tentar me segurar. E funcionou. Edward estava congelado ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, mas eu estava focada em minha mão entre as dele. Lentamente, puxei minha mão de seu aperto. Ele não tentou me parar. Olhei para o meu anel por um momento e então coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu colo. Eu queria me levantar e correr, mas eu não confiava que minhas pernas funcionariam agora. Então, decidi ficar sentada ali, quieta, com dignidade, enquanto tentava reencontrar meu chão no mundo. Respire. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Apenas continue respirando.

"Bella?"

Sua voz era rouca.

"Você fez sexo com ela, então?" Minha voz era plana.

Ele grunhiu de novo e sem olhar diretamente para ele eu pude ver que ele escondera seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Eu, meio que, bem,... não exatamente."

"O que isso quer dizer? Não exatamente?" Minha voz era dura e afiada agora. Eu sabia que eu o estava torturando ainda mais, mas eu tinha que saber a verdade. O que _não exatamente_ significava?

"Foi tudo... muito estranho. Nós não tiramos as roupas. Lucy levantou a saia, de alguma foram ela já havia desabotoado a maior parte dos botões da minha calça. Estava tudo desajeitado."

Sua cabeça se abaixou, seus punhos estavam fechados em pequenas bolas sobre seus joelhos.

"As coisas mal tinham começado quando Lucy repentinamente fungou e começou a chorar. Ela me pediu para parar, estava machucando ela. _Eu_ estava machucando ela." Ele tremeu pela lembrança.

"É claro que parei imediatamente. Perguntei se ela estava bem e ela me disse que sim. Ela estava chorando um pouco e eu não sabia o que fazer. Então ela começou a dar risadinhas, dizendo que talvez ela não estivesse preparada, apesar de tudo. Ela não sabia que doeria tanto. Então ela ajeitou sua saia e retirou a chave. Ela a entregou para mim e enquanto eu me apressava para destrancar a porta, ela me pediu para não mencionar isso a ninguém. Eu lhe assegurei que não iria." Ele deixou escapar outro suspiro. "Eu estava fora daquele quarto e do lado de baixo das escadas mais rápido do que qualquer vampiro. Decidi naquela noite que eu não poderia seguir em frente com o casamento. Eu sabia que seria errado me casar com Lucy."

Ficou um silencio entre nós por um longo tempo. Minha mente, estranhamente, ficou em brando. Como se não pudesse processar o que eu ouvira. Sem perceber comecei a brincar com meu anel, o tirando e o recolocando em meu dedo. As mãos de Edward se levantaram e pegaram a minha, suavemente.

"Não Bella, por favor, não tire," ele sussurrou.

Eu estremeci, não havia percebido o como ele havia interpretado a ação.

"Não estou de deixando, Edward," falei suavemente. "Mas eu preciso me acostumar a isso."

Respirei profundamente. Eu precisava clarear o que eu dizia. É claro que eu ainda o amava, isso jamais mudaria, mas isso era grande.

"Eu posso entender o que você me disse. Obviamente isso aconteceu anos antes de eu nascer. Mas naquele primeiro dia juntos, quando você me perguntou sobre minhas experiências, bem, eu esperava que você tivesse tido alguma. Mas você insistiu que não. E de novo, naquela noite que nós fizemos nosso acordo, quando você me pediu para casar com você, você me disse que sua virtude era tudo o que tinha sobrado. Que você era tão puro quanto eu nesse aspecto." Eu podia sentir a raiva aumentando. Respirei muito profundamente. "Você me fez acreditar que nunca havia existido outra pessoa. Você mentiu para mim Edward e isso me machucou bem mais do que a verdade machucaria."

Lágrimas poderiam estar caindo por seu rosto. Seus ombros tremeram.

"Eu acredito que para mim _era_ a verdade," ele sussurrou. "Quando você entrou na minha vida Bella, você me cegou de tudo que havia existido antes. Eu mal podia me lembrar do meu próprio nome quando te conheci. E eu estava falando a verdade quando disse que eu não pensava em Lucy desde que fui transformado. Minha amizade com ela nem ao menos foi registrada em minha mente como vampiro." Ele fez uma pausa. "Na verdade, Bella, nunca houve ninguém, só você."

Eu estava quieta, então ele continuou falando.

"Eu não amava Lucy. Eu nem ao menos sentia desejo por ela. Eu não pensei nela em oitenta anos. O que aconteceu foi puramente resposta física aos toques dela. Na verdade, eu mal consigo acreditar que fiz o que fiz." Ele tremeu antes de voltar a falar.

"Você me disse que amor e desejo caminham juntos para você, e eu te disse que era o mesmo para mim. E isso é verdade. E quando nós fizemos o nosso acordo, eu não estava pensando no que aconteceu com Lucy. Na minha cabeça, isso não constava. E eu acho, como a tentativa foi tão mal sucedida, nós dois, tecnicamente, continuamos virgens. Em meu coração não era mentira."

Assenti. Eu via como ele pensaria daquela forma.

"Você terminou o noivado, então?"

"Eu tentei. Eu iria entrar em uma discussão com meu pai no dia seguinte, mas ele estava ocupado com negócios. No dia seguinte ele ficou doente com a influenza. Minha mãe e eu ficamos doentes logo depois."

"E o que aconteceu com Lucy?"

"Assim que a epidemia chegou, seus pais se mudaram para Nova York. Depois que eu fui transformado Carlisle me ajudou em meu caso para que eu pudesse ficar com a herança dos meus pais e ele soube que Lucy havia se casado com um advogado em Nova York apenas dois meses depois de eu ficar doente. Deixei a memória humana ir e nunca pensei nela novamente."

Assenti e deixei um suspiro, que eu nem ao menos percebi estar segurando, sair.

"Tem alguma coisa mais que eu deva saber, Edward?"

"Sim,"

Sua resposta imediata me atingiu como um choque. Eu o encarei, minha boca aberta. O que mais poderia haver?

"O que?" murmurei, sentindo o pânico novamente. Ele não fez pausa, ele foi direto, como se ele não falasse isso agora, ele nunca mais iria.

"Em Fevereiro de 1919, Lucy Catterall deu a luz ao meu filho."

Tudo ficou preto. Me senti oscilar de onde eu estava sentada. A qualquer segundo agora eu iria perder a consciência e cair de cara na terra. Exceto que Edward me pegaria antes. Edward nunca deixaria eu me machucar. Não fisicamente, pelo menos. Houve um silencio. Dei um longo suspiro e abracei meus ombros. Cuidadosamente me levantei. Pude ver que Edward estava preparado para me segurar caso eu caísse ou desmaiasse. Senti como se tivessem me dado um soco muito forte no peito. Como se meu coração estivesse na verdade fisicamente machucado.

"Mentiroso," minha voz era baixa, mas dura.

"Não! Eu te disse tudo, Bella." Ele se pôs sobre seus pés, o mais desajeitado que eu já o havia visto.

"Você disse que quase nada aconteceu. Que... _ela_... ainda era virgem. Que _ambos_ ainda eram!"

"E está certo," sua voz era chocada. "Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem ela. Isso foi além de embaraçoso."

"Bem, claramente _alguma coisa_ funcionou Edward, porque ela teve o seu _filho_!"

"Bella..."

Eu comecei a avançar sobre ele e ele a se afastar. Na verdade fiquei surpresa quando ele tropeçou num tronco que havia no chão e caiu de costas. Ele ficou deitado de costas na terra, pernas em cima do tronco, olhando para mim, sua expressão torturada.

Fui ao seu lado, respirando com dificuldade.

"Então me explique como Lucy ficou grávida se nada realmente aconteceu." Falei bruscamente.

As palavras de Edward eram apressadas.

"Se lembra da aula de educação sexual?"

"O que? Sim, mas..." e então eu entendi. As aulas embaraçosas que pareciam durar tempo demais. A senhora Dalton explicando sobre contraceptivos e da mentira sobre o método de tirar na hora. Como penetração total não era necessária para ocorrer a gravidez. Como o esperma podia sair sem que o cara tivesse 'terminado'. Como centenas de virgens dão a luz todos os anos.

"Oh. Então você está dizendo que foi assim. Você não, hm,... terminou."

De seu lugar no chão Edward balançou a cabeça. "Mal começou." Ele falou baixo.

Assenti, ao auge da minha raiva diminuindo, só um pouco. Edward se sentou, cautelosamente, então se levantou e se moveu ao meu lado. Vergonha agora se juntara ao medo em seus olhos.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella." Ele estava perto, mas não fez nenhum movimento para me tocar. Nós apenas ficamos ali, encarando um ao outro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**N.t.:**__ Oi gente!! Espero que, apesar da raiva desse capítulo, estejam gostando da fic. Ela é muito fofa mais pra frente e tenho certeza que vocês gostarão então, por favor, continuem lendo! Eu prometo que a história não é dramática e nem trágica!_

_Espero que me deixem seus comentários e que não sejam de raiva ou de ódio a minha pessoa (à Lucy pode ser!)! XD Por favor, dêem uma oportunidade pra fic mostrar o como pode mudar o rumo!_

_Beijão gente!_

_Rosette Cullen_


	2. Para onde vamos daqui?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer é a dona de todas as coisas de Twilight! Nenhuma intenção de infringir o copyright. Só estou brincando com o "e se...".**

**Blood Lines**

**Capítulo 2: Para onde vamos daqui?**

_**By: **__**windchime**__** Tradução: Rosette Cullen**_

Edward teve um filho com outra pessoa.

Uma onde de inveja pulsou por mim, lacrimejando, poderosa e de partir o coração. Eu nunca realmente pensei em crianças, especialmente quando essa não era uma opção com Edward. Mas agora, sabendo que outra pessoa _tinha_ dado isso a ele, eu queria que tivesse sido _eu_. Eu _queria_ que fosse _eu_ e eu senti como se Lucy Catterall tivesse roubado algo precioso e sagrado de mim.

Lágrimas começaram a surgir em meus olhos. Lágrimas pela criança que eu não teria, e nunca tinha percebido que queria, até agora. Era doloroso e a força disso me surpreendeu. Passei meus braços ao meu redor, como se eu fosse quebrar em pedaços. Eu estava ferida.

E então outro tipo de inveja estava me atormentando, os dentes dela penetrando mais e mais fundo. Ele havia ficado tão perto assim, tão intimo, com ela, mas ele mal abria seus lábios para mim. Em algum lugar ao fundo da minha mente, eu podia ouvir o argumento racional – ele era humano naquela época, ele não me conhecia. Mas o argumento irracional falava mais alto. Ele a havia querido. Ele não me queria.

Inspirei um ar cortante. A inveja e a dor e o pesar eram como uma cauda de fogo passando pelo meu corpo, queimando minha alma enquanto passava. Eu não sabia como extinguir as chamas.

Espaço. Eu precisava de espaço. E eu precisava de tempo. E então minha respiração acelerou novamente porque percebi que a outra coisa da qual eu precisava era conforto e meu conforto sempre vinha do Edward. Mas não hoje. Eu sentia como se o tivesse perdido, como se ele tivesse me deixado de novo. Me senti doente.

"Estou indo agora, Edward. Eu preciso trabalhar... o como eu me sinto sobre... isso." Minha voz estava surpreendentemente sem emoção considerando as emoções que estavam queimando por mim. Fechei duramente os olhos, esfregando o rosto para parar as lágrimas. Eu não olhei para ele enquanto me virava para tomar meu caminho de volta à caminhonete. Ele falou meu nome uma vez e sua voz era agonia, mas ele não me seguiu e fiquei aliviada por isso.

Minhas pernas estavam tremendo a me concentrei em continuar me movendo, uma depois da outra, pela grama. Através das árvores eu podia ver minha caminhonete e comecei a me mover mais rapidamente. Eu tinha que chegar lá antes que minhas pernas finalmente cedessem. Se eu tivesse um colapso aqui eu sabia que ele viria até mim e eu não queria isso. Não agora. A caminhonete estava ficando mais perto – Eu conseguiria.

De repente, percebi que ele havia esperado por isso. Nós viemos na minha caminhonete, então eu poderia voltar para casa sozinha, sem ele. Nós ficamos próximos a caminhonete, então eu poderia facilmente encontrar o caminho até ela, sozinha. Ele nos trouxe a um lugar que nunca estive antes, e provavelmente nunca voltaria novamente, então essa associação não se intrometeria em minha vida. Como sempre, ele pensou em tudo. Ele esperava que eu fosse embora e ele me deixaria ir. Suas palavras de pouco tempo atrás ecoaram na minha memória, _Eu estarei aqui pelo tempo que você me quiser._

Me virei para olhar para trás e meu coração subiu para a minha garganta.

Edward estava de joelhos. Seu corpo estava curvado para frente, seu rosto coberto pelas mãos. Ele era um homem esperando pela execução.

E então eu fiquei furiosa de novo. Não apenas pelo que ele havia me contado. Eu estava brava porque eu não conseguia ir embora. Eu não conseguia ir mesmo sabendo que eu queria. Esbravejei de volta a onde estávamos e fiquei surpresa por ver que eu o assustara.

"Edward, como você ousa!" Sua cabeça se ergueu e seus olhos estavam arregalados olhando nos meus. Eu continuei gritando.

"Eu deveria estar furiosa com você..."

"Bella..."

"Cale a boa, Edward! Eu deveria estar furiosa com você, mas bastou olhar uma vez para você e eu não posso ir. Eu tentei ir embora, e eu não pude. Como você ousa fazer isso comigo!"

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, quase arfando de raiva. Ele ainda estava de joelhos a minha frente. Os olhos torturados, pegando tudo o que eu havia falado pra ele. E então minhas lágrimas começaram a cair de verdade. Primeiro um soluço estrangulado na minha garganta, depois a umidade alcançou meus olhos, uma pequena lágrima saiu pelo canto do meu olho e foi caindo pela minha bochecha. Outras a seguiram rapidamente. Edward esticou um braço na minha direção, mas eu ergui uma mão para pará-lo.

"Não. Apenas... não." Ele deixou suas mãos caírem ao seu lado e se sentou em seus calcanhares. Finalmente senti meus joelhos cederem e eu caí na terra. "Não me toque."

As lágrimas estavam correndo rapidamente pelas minhas bochechas agora e a inveja ainda queimava profundamente.

"Essa é a minha vez de ficar brava," falei suavemente enquanto meu rosto tremia com os soluços.

Edward se sentou, imóvel e em silencio, seu rosto gravado com uma dor muito, muito profunda enquanto eu chorava. Ficamos dessa forma por um tempo.

"Bella?" sua voz era hesitante, apreensiva. Balancei minha cabeça. Eu ainda não estava pronta para falar com ele. Ou estava?

"Por que você não faz sexo _comigo_, Edward?" Eu olhei para ele, que estava me olhando nos olhos – era um desafio. Ele encontrou meu olhar.

"É uma situação completamente diferente, Bella." Ele falou suavemente.

Pendi minha cabeça para trás.

"Você foi capaz de fazer sexo com _ela_, Edward. Alguém que você diz mal conhecer ou se importar. Mas eu..." Bati um dedo contra meu peito. "eu... a pessoa que você diz amar, você afasta. _De novo e de novo_!" Balancei minha cabeça, como se isso fosse fazer um pouco da minha dor passar. "Quero dizer, obviamente você _pode_... estar... com alguém, Edward. Contanto que não seja eu!" Joguei as últimas palavras nele.

Ele se recolheu.

"Não, Bella..."

"Exatamente! _Não Bella_. Isso é tudo o que ouço! Talvez eu devesse usar saias compridas, e dar risadinhas, e te trancar no meu quarto e esconder a chave em baixo do meu... corpete, ou seja lá o que era! Isso funcionaria para você?"

A dor e a inveja e a raiva estavam me dominando e elas trouxeram lágrimas selvagens que eu não podia controlar, e nem ao menos tentei.

"Bella, por favor..." Edward esticou uma mão na minha direção novamente, sua voz refletindo o seu tormento. Afastei sua mão.

"Não!"

Ele se sentou em seus calcanhares de novo e colocou suas mãos no rosto.

"Bella..." ele gemeu. Ele estava completamente imóvel.

Deixei os soluços saírem. Eu não conseguia parar. Em certo ponto eu escorreguei pela grama, sentando na terra, descansando minha cabeça na base do tronco caído enquanto minha dor tentava sair na forma de lágrimas. Depois de um bom tempo minhas lágrimas começaram a parar e ceder. Minha garganta estava dolorida e meus olhos inchados. Havia marcas crescentes na palma das minhas mãos onde eu havia enterrado minhas unhas. Eu nem ao menos as havia sentido. A inveja e a dor que havia nublado meu coração e mente começava a clarear, o fogo perdendo um pouco da sua força. Talvez eu estivesse exausta demais para sentir mais alguma coisa – eu não sabia. Fechei meus olhos.

"Você deu a ela uma parte de você que deveria ter sido minha," Sussurrei. "Minha."

E então dei um longo suspiro.

"Eu _sou_ seu, Bella."

Senti seus dedos gelados tocarem a minha mão, tão gentilmente.

"Não," falei baixo.

Instantaneamente seus dedos pararam. Abri meus olhos. Edward não estava mais lá.

Levantei minha cabeça e o vi andar furiosamente pelo lugar, por entre um conjunto de rochas juntas as raízes das árvores. Ele rosnava, eu podia ouvi-lo, e suas mãos estavam cerradas ao seu lado. O assisti enquanto ele parava próximo às rochas. Ele parou com as pernas abertas, puxou o braço para trás e depois bateu com o punho nas pedras. Houve um barulho de algo se quebrando e o granito partiu-se ao meio. Edward colocou o braço para trás e bateu na pedra novamente. E de novo. E de novo. A força era óbvia, pois a rocha se partia e destroçava a cada soco. Por baixo de sua camisa pude ver os músculos de suas costas e ombros enquanto eles se contraíam e ficavam tensos a cada pancada realizada pelo punho. Outro rosnado, outro soco. De novo. De novo. De novo.

Um momento depois houve silêncio, a rocha se tornou grãos pelo chão. Ele estava parado, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade. Seu peito estava tenso enquanto suas mãos se abriam e fechavam, de novo e de novo, ao seu lado.

Me levantei. Nunca havia visto Edward perder o controle assim, tão irritado, e tão frio. Um tremor de choque me atravessou e seguido a isso o começo da realização – comecei a ver quanta dor ele estava sentindo, também.

Sua mandíbula estava rígida, seus olhos queimando, enquanto ele se virava para me olhar, lentamente.

"Eu _sou_ seu, Bella." A emoção na voz dele, em seus olhos, me fez perder o ar. "Com _tudo_ o que sou, eu sou _seu_." Ele caminhou de volta pelas árvores e parou a minha frente. Seus olhos estavam nos meus, queimando em mim. "Até o tempo parar, até eu deixar de existir. Eu. Sou. Seu."

Senti mais um pouco da inveja e da dor diminuir. Suspirei e esfreguei meus olhos. Eles estavam úmidos, as pálpebras, na verdade, pareciam encharcadas.

Eu não queria dizer nada, minha garganta doía demais, mas depois de um longo momento de tanta intensidade eu precisei quebrar o silêncio.

"Você tem certeza que essa criança era sua?" Minha voz estava rouca.

Ele deu um suspiro e assentiu. "Até onde sei. Todas as datas combinam."

Suponho que, sendo Edward, ele havia checado isso milhões de vezes antes de me dizer.

"E o Carlisle sabe, obviamente." Ele assentiu de novo.

"O resto da sua família?"

"Carlisle se oferecer para contar a eles quando ele chegasse em casa. Ele já devem estar sabendo nesse momento."

Me sentei no tronco novamente.

"Então todas aquelas coisas nas aulas de educação sexual não eram apenas táticas para assustar." Dei uma risada e fiquei surpresa pelo quão áspero soou.

Edward colocou as mãos no fundo dos seus bolsos e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu conversei com Carlisle assim que fiquei sabendo. Eu sabia que essas coisas podiam acontecer, mas Carlisle confirmou que era inteiramente possível." Tentadoramente, ele se sentou no tronco, ao meu lado.

Não olhei para ele, focando, ao invés disso, em um inseto lutando para conseguir passar por um nó da árvore. Por que ele simplesmente não dava a volta? Inseto estúpido.

"Então, essa era a parte da sua vida humana que você precisava me contar?"

"Sim."

Esfreguei meu rosto com o braço.

"Essa é a pior parte das suas notícias, então?"

"Acredito que sim," sua voz era baixa, nervosa. E então um pensamento me ocorreu.

"Ele ainda está vivo... o seu filho?"

"Sim, ele está."

Inalei profundamente. Isso fora outro chute no estômago. Havia evidências da noite com Lucy. A prova viva que Edward havia estado com outra pessoa. Minha cabeça girou e comecei a fazer contas rápidas, mentalmente, para distrair a imagem deles juntos. "Ele tem oitenta e sete anos?"

Edward assentiu.

"Qual é o nome dele?"

"George Rigby."

Engoli, duro. George.

E então outro pensamento passou por mim e eu tive que lutar com a inveja que surgiu de novo.

"Então deve haver toda uma dinastia sua em algum lugar por aí?" Tentei dar uma risada. Não funcionou.

Ele hesitou. "Eu... eu não sei."

Isso me surpreendeu. Pensei que ele já teria investigado tudo nesse momento.

"Por que você não sabe?"

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente de novo, seus olhos fixos aos meus. Sua expressão era dura, sua mandíbula tensa, como se ele estivesse se preparando para um grande impacto.

"É sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você. Eu tenho _algumas_ informações, mas não todas. Eu não queria dar nem mais um passo a frente, antes de falar com você. Isso envolve a nós dois, Bella. Pelo menos eu espero que envolva."

Seu rosto estava implorando. Seus longos dedos apertavam suas pernas. O olhei profundamente e pude ver o amor verdadeiro em seus olhos. Ele ainda era o homem que eu amava. Ainda era meu Edward. E ele estava assustado. Ele não havia me traído. As circunstâncias estavam longe de ser românticas, e isso havia sido há um longo tempo atrás. Eu acreditei nele quando ele disse que ele não havia mantido essa memória humana em particular. Eu sabia que ele me amava. Eu sabia que ele me queria como eu o queria. Eu podia ver tudo isso ali.

E eu sabia como meu mundo seria sem ele. Respirei profundamente.

"Sim, nos envolve," falei simplesmente e estendi minha mão para ele. A mão que usava seu anel.

A cabeça de Edward pendeu para trás e um gemido de alívio escapou dele. Ele deixou sua cabeça cair para frente de novo enquanto estendia sua mão e muito gentilmente pegou a mão que eu havia lhe oferecido.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Não há palavras... eu não vou pedir seu perdão, só espero..." ele parou quando balancei a cabeça.

"Não há realmente alguma coisa para perdoar, há Edward? Não _realmente_." Minha voz soava tão exausta. "Não é como se você tivesse me traído."

"Não. Isso _jamais_ aconteceria." Suas palavras eram intensas.

"Eu sei." Acariciei, com o meu dedão, a parte de cima da mão dele. "Eu sei disso. Eu só me _senti_ traída." Seus olhos desmoronaram e o vi estremecer. "Não por você, pelas circunstâncias, eu acho."

Enxuguei meus olhos. Eles voltariam ao normal algum dia? Eu voltaria?

"E eu sei que você não se lembrava da... Lucy." O nome dela ficou preso por um momento na minha garganta. "Eu acredito nisso." Suspirei. "Eu acredito em _você_."

Ele me olhou e a dor ainda estava evidente em seus olhos. Sorri e estiquei o braço para acariciar sua bochecha. Ele apoiou seu rosto em minha mão.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei."

Ele deu um longo suspiro e se ergueu dos joelhos, se sentando ao meu lado no tronco. Mesmo segurando minha mão, ele deixou um espaço entre nós. Não me mexi para diminuí-lo. O pior já havia passado, mas eu ainda estava em carne-viva. Ao nosso redor a vida na floresta continuava. Eu conseguia ouvir pássaros e o vento ocasionalmente passando pelas folhas ao chão. Tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se esse fosse apenas um dia normal.

"O que acontece agora?" Perguntei após um momento.

Edward engoliu antes de responder. "Tudo depende," ele falou suavemente, mas não elaborou. Coloquei a minha mão livre sob seu queixo e ergui sua cabeça para que ele olhasse para mim. Seus olhos estavam pretos.

"Acho que você deveria ir caçar. Hoje."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não agora..."

"Na verdade Edward, acho que seria melhor se você _fosse_ agora." Ele ficou sobressaltado.

"Quero dizer, apenas por algumas horas. Você precisa caçar, Edward. As coisas sempre parecem piores com o estômago vazio, sabia." Um dos cantos de sua boca se moveu um pouco.

"Você iria para a minha casa me esperar lá?" ele perguntou, mas balancei minha cabeça.

"Não. Acho que prefiro ir para a casa do Charlie. Você sabe, ficar um pouco sozinha." Ele olhou para baixo de novo e passou os pés pela terra. Apertei sua mão.

"Foi um choque, Edward. Para nós dois eu sei, mas você tece três dias para pensar nisso. Eu vou precisar de um tempo."

Seus lábios se pressionaram com força. "É claro. Eu entendo."

Continuei a acariciar as costas de sua mão com o dedão.

"Talvez você pudesse ir até lá amanhã?"

Ele sorriu um pouco e seus olhos pareciam estar um pouco mais em paz quando ele me olhou.

"Eu adoraria. Obrigado."

* * *

Eu estava feliz por Charlie não voltar para casa até tarde. Não que ele fosse querer conversar, mas eu queria apenas ficar sozinha. Me sentei na minha cama e olhei para o meu quarto. Era o mesmo de sempre, mas tinha algo diferente. Edward tinha um filho. Me deitei sobre meu travesseiro. Isso sempre ficaria entre nós agora. Essa parte do passado dele havia entrado no nosso presente e sempre estaria ali. Ugh. Eu os imaginaria juntos todas as vezes que nos beijássemos? A memória estaria ali na noite do nosso casamento? Ele faria comparações? Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça e bati meu pé na ponta da cama.

Como as outras pessoas lidam com as ex dos seus noivos? Imaginei se deveria falar disso com alguém, mas minhas opções estavam limitadas a... zero. Jacob era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia me abrir, sem ter que esconder o fator vampiro, mas ele estava me evitando em algum lugar selvagem do Canadá. Como sempre fazia, meu coração começou a acelerar com a memória da última vez que nos encontramos. E então eu imaginei o que ele diria sobre esse último acontecimento e talvez fosse melhor que ele não estivesse aqui para conversar, apesar de tudo.

Talvez eu pudesse ligar para a Angela. Eu poderia apenas dizer que Edward teve uma namorada antes de mim – como eu poderia lidar com isso? Mas eu sabia que eu não iria ligar. Eu não era do tipo de pessoa que procurava ajuda de outros ou opiniões para os meus problemas. Eu os guardava dentro de mim e cuidava deles sozinha.

De repente a casa estava quieta demais, muito parada. Eu precisava sair. Peguei minha bolsa, subi na caminhonete e saí da cidade.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois eu estava em Port Angeles e a mudança de ambiente já estava ajudando. Longe de Forks, longe do Edward, eu era capaz de pensar com mais clareza. Andei para baixo de uma árvore e encontrei um lugar onde eu poderia simplesmente me sentar e olhar para os barcos.

No começo, não me permiti pensar em Edward. Ou Lucy. Ao invés disso foquei na água, nas gaivotas e nos raios fracos de sol que tentavam passar entre as nuvens. Os barcos, subindo e descendo suavemente na água. O cachorro latindo perto do cais. Famílias brincando no parque ali perto. Famílias. Filhos. O filho do Edward. E eu havia voltado ao começo novamente.

Deixei um suspiro escapar e pressionei meus dedos nas minhas têmporas. Por que Edward não podia me transformar agora, e então _eu_ poderia esquecer essa memória humana.

Passei meus braços pelo meu peito e me abracei, tentando amenizar um pouco da dor que estava ali. Esse tinha sido um grande choque. Nós havíamos ficado trancados em nossa pequena bolha por tanto tempo, acreditando que não existia mais ninguém, apenas nós dois. Agora nossa bolha havia estourado.

Nós estávamos prestes a nos casar em apenas seis semanas. Eu não sabia se poderia fazer isso. Eu não achava que poderia ficar ali de pé e me comprometer com ele com a memória de Lucy rondando por entre nós. E se a memória humana dele tivesse uma falha? E se houve mais entre eles do que ele se lembra – ou se permitia me contar. Seis semanas eram cedo demais. Havia tanto a superar.

Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse. Passar por cima disso. Lidar com tudo isso e ficar do outro lado de novo. Eu queria estar do outro lado! Dei uma risada, pensando de repente na piada da galinha que atravessou a rua. _Por que Edward e Bella brigaram? Para chegar do outro lado!_ E se nós iríamos chegar ao outro lado, primeiro teríamos que começar a atravessar a rua.

E então me senti mais calma. Nós passaríamos por tudo isso, nós apenas tínhamos que começar.

* * *

Cheguei a Forks na hora do jantar. Charlie já tinha voltado da pescaria e nós comemos silenciosamente e depois, enquanto ele estava sentado na frente da TV de tela plana, subi as escadas para estudar a etiqueta do século 20.

Eu havia passado algumas horas me acalmando durante a tarde em uma das livrarias de Port Angeles e na seção de livros de segunda mão, um em particular me chamou a atenção. As páginas estavam com orelhas e a capa amarelada, mas o título estava gravado forte e claro; _Os Hábitos da Boa Sociedade: Um Guia de Maneiras e Etiquetas para Jovens Damas e Cavalheiros_. Ele fora impresso em 1912. Achei que isso me ajudaria olhar dentro dos olhos humanos de Edward.

Pelas próximas horas aprendi que era rude retirar as luvas durante uma visita. Uma dama solteira e um cavalheiro nunca poderiam ficar juntos dentro de um quarto, sozinhos. Um casal nunca deveria mostrar nenhum tipo de afeto em lugares públicos. Damas e cavalheiros não tinham permissão para dançarem juntos a menos que eles tenham sido introduzidos um ao outro por uma terceira pessoa. Submissão e modéstia eram consideradas grandes virtudes da mulher. Um cavalheiro poderia beijar delicadamente as mãos de uma dama, a testa, ou no máximo, a bochecha. Uma dama nunca deveria permitir ser beijada nos lábios ou conversar, de forma alguma, com um cavalheiro que não fosse seu marido. Um cavalheiro não deveria se sentar ao lado de uma dama que não conhecia. Luvas deveriam ser usadas o tempo todo em uma dança para evitar o contato entre as peles.

E a lista continuava crescendo. As regras eram estritas e imperdoáveis e devem ter sido integradas durante o crescimento de Edward. As ações de Lucy devem ter sido um choque para ele, mas suas próprias ações devem ter sido ainda mais, ao pensar que ele havia cruzado as linhas de uma propriedade social e potencialmente danificar a reputação de uma menina tão jovem. Senti uma dor passar por mim. Não por mim, dessa vez, mas por Edward. Fiquei imaginando se sua auto-repugnância havia começado _antes_ dele se tornar vampiro.

De repente, eu precisava vê-lo. Eu queria começar a atravessar a rua. O relógio me mostrou que era 12:03 da madrugada. Tarde demais para dirigir até ele, Charlie ouviria a caminhonete e eu imaginei o que aconteceria. Mas não era tarde demais para ele vir até mim. Peguei meu telefone e disquei. Tocou apenas uma vez.

"Bella!" Pude ouvir um forte alívio em sua voz.

"Um, oi," de repente me senti estranha.

"Está tarde. Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Não. Eu só... bem, mais cedo, quando dissemos tchau na floresta..."

"Sim?"

"Você concordou em voltar amanhã."

Silêncio.

Me mexi e olhei para o relógio novamente. 12:04 da manhã. "Bem, já é amanhã, Edward..."

Seu telefone desligou. Coloquei minhas costas contra o travesseiro, surpresa. O que havia acontecido, nós havíamos terminado? Ele desligou na minha cara? Lentamente me virei e coloquei meu telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Talvez ele ainda não quisesse me ver.

As 12:06am Edward entrou pela janela do meu quarto. Seu cabelo bagunçado pelo vento por ter corrido e mesmo na luz fraca do meu abajur eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam de uma cor dourada suave.

"Bella?" ele falou suavemente, sua expressão cautelosa. Sorri para ele de onde eu estava sentada na cama.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou pausadamente e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer com essa questão simples. Estendi minha mão.

"Eu vou ficar, Edward." Um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima em um sorriso e hesitante ele pegou minha mão. "Estou melhor do que estava pela manhã."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou com a cabeça, suavemente, para a cama, pedindo permissão para se sentar ao meu lado. Me movi, dando espaço, e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Boa caçada?" perguntei, casualmente.

"Não foi má." Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Bella, me descul..."

Eu o cortei rapidamente. "Não Edward, sem mais desculpas, por favor. Se vamos trabalhar para superar isso, então temos que passar essa parte. Eu sei que você sente muito." Ele balançou a cabeça e eu sabia que ele queria falar algo de novo.

"Mas eu também sei que você me ama. E sei que eu te amo." Sua cabeça se ergueu rapidamente e havia tanta ternura e esperança em seus olhos quando ele me olhou. Senti meu coração acelerar um pouco. "E essa é a coisa mais importante, não é?"

"Sim," ele sussurrou.

"Então vamos esquecer as desculpas e seguir em frente." Respirei profundamente depois do meu pequeno discurso. Edward me olhava atentamente.

"Eu só quero ter certeza ao que você quer dizer com 'seguir em frente'," ele falou lentamente.

Mordi meu lábio e fiquei em pé em um salto, com sapato e tudo.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos descobrir o porquê do George estar te procurando."

Ele inspirou lentamente e deixou o ar sair pelos seus dentes. "Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou.

Minha vez de inspirar lentamente. "Sim, tenho certeza. Por onde começamos?"

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Tenho alguns papéis que meus advogados me deram. Ainda não olhei todos eles, eu estava esperando que..." ele hesitou. "Suponho que devemos começar dali."

Assenti. "Okay, começaremos dali. Amanhã." Sua mão apertou a minha. "Serei honesta, Edward. Isso não será fácil. Eu ainda estou... ferida." Ele abriu a boca e eu ergui minha mão para pará-lo. "Mas eu _quero_ trabalhar nisso com você." Eu apertei sua mão de volta e então bocejei assim que uma onda de extremo cansaço me atingiu. Depois do dia que mais me drenou em toda a minha vida, meu corpo estava finalmente me dizendo para parar e agora, de repente, eu mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos.

Imediatamente, Edward se levantou.

"Você está cansada. É melhor eu ir agora," ele se virou para a janela. Hesitei brevemente e quase pedi que ele ficasse. Mas não, ainda não. Era cedo demais. Eu não conseguiria deitar com ele na minha cama sem imaginar se ele teria se deitado dessa forma com Lucy.

"Te vejo pela manhã, então?" perguntei ao invés.

"Sim, se você desejar," ele me deu um sorriso triste.

"Eu desejo."

* * *

Acordei com dor de cabeça e meus olhos pareciam pesados e inchados. A memória do dia anterior retornou e um nó pesado se formou no meu estômago. Algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos meus olhos e o sal ardeu.

Tomei um banho, me vesti e peguei uma torrada e cereal antes e Edward chegar, como prometido. Apesar do nó dentro de mim, me encontrei sorrindo quando abri a porta e o vi ali. Eu tinha certeza que ficaríamos bem, eventualmente.

"Bom dia," ele falou combinando com meu sorriso, mas ele não se moveu para me beijar como normalmente faria. De alguma forma ele parecia mais inseguro de si do que no dia anterior. Seus olhos ainda estavam ansiosos.

"Oi." Respondi e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Vi suas mãos se curvarem para mim, mas então ele parou e as colocou no bolso, ao invés.

"Então, você está pronto?" perguntei.

"Para o que?"

Dei um grande suspiro. "Bem, pensei que nós podíamos ver aqueles papéis que você falou a noite passada." Engoli com dificuldade. Eu havia trabalhado muito para manter minha voz normal e tentei me lembrar o porquê essa era uma boa idéia, em primeiro lugar.

Edward observou meu rosto cuidadosamente. "Bella, eu estou mais grato do que você possa imaginar, por você está disposta a seguir a diante nisso comigo," ele deu seu meio sorriso, "mas não precisa ser hoje."

Engoli e depois ergui os ombros.

"Não, vamos fazer isso agora." Me movi, passando por ele, na direção da porta e depois para o Volvo.

A casa dos Cullen estava quieta quando chegamos.

"Ninguém está em casa," Edward explicou assim que entrei pela enorme porta da frente. "Carlisle achou que isso deixaria as coisas mais fáceis para nós. Sem interrupções."

"Muito esperto," falei enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"No entanto, não sei por mais quanto tempo consigo manter Alice afastada. Ela está desesperada para te ver, mas ela também entende que você... nós... precisamos de espaço."

Eu estava curiosa agora. "Como o resto da sua família reagiu?"

Ele deu um suspiro cortante enquanto entrávamos no seu quarto.

"Bem, todos chocados, esperadamente. Alice tem me dado apoio, e Esme. Emmett tem sido, bem, o Emmett – você pode imaginar. Ele está tentando dar apoio, mas honestamente,se ele me der mais um tapinha nas costas eu vou arrancar os braços dele." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Jasper tem me dado apoio silenciosamente. Rosalie... tem sido vocal."

"Vocal?" me sentei na cama enquanto ele permanecia na entrada.

"Você sabe que os instintos maternais dela são muito fortes? Bem, ela está tendo problemas em lidar com a idéia de que..." ele fez uma pausa sugestiva.

"Entendi," falei, salvando-o de ter que falar alguma coisa. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, ele ainda estava na entrada.

"Bem, podemos começar? Antes de eles voltarem?" Pareci mais prestativa do que sentia.

Edward assentiu e caminhou até a sua escrivaninha. Ele abriu a gaveta e tirou um grande envelope branco. Ele veio até mim e suavemente se sentou na cama, sobre as pernas. Seus longos dedos abriram o envelope.

"Edward pare!" Sua cabeça se virou instantaneamente para me olhar e suas mãos congelaram no envelope.

"Na sua cama não. Eu não acho que eu possa... quero dizer, eu não acho que eu queira estar na sua cama enquanto estivermos falando de Lucy. Podemos nos sentar no sofá?"

"É claro," ele se moveu rapidamente para o sofá de couro preto que ficava ao lado da prateleira de livros e eu me juntei a ele.

Edward abriu o envelope e puxou um conjunto de documentos, os espalhando pelo sofá, entre nós.

Ali havia o email que ele recebera na última quarta-feira, avisando-o que George Rigby estava procurando por descendentes de seu pai, Edward Anthony Masen, que havia ficado noivo de Lucy Catterall em 1918. Havia uma cópia da certidão de nascimento de George Rigby, nomeando Jonathan Rigby como pai. A data era 2 de fevereiro de 1919. Havia uma cópia da certidão de nascimento de Edward, o que era interessante. E uma cópia da de Lucy – que não era. Olhei feio para essa última. Havia também uma cópia da certidão de casamento de Lucy com Jonathan Rigby, datada de 31 de agosto de 1918.

Mesmo sabendo que eram apenas cópias, Edward as manejava delicadamente. Eu não toquei em nada.

Então eu a vi. Uma fotocópia de um aviso de casamento, retirado de um jornal arquivado na livraria de Chicago.

_Noivado_

_Ellen e Albert Catterall anunciam o noivado de sua jovem filha,_

_Lucy Ellen_

_com Edward Anthony Masen,_

_filho único de Elizabeth e Edward Masen Sr._

Estava ali em preto e branco. Achei que eu ia começar a passar mal.

"Bella?" a voz de Edward parecia estar longe. "Bella, nós podemos parar." Ele começou a recolher os papéis e a colocá-los de volta no envelope rapidamente. Respirei e coloquei minha mão na dele.

"Está tudo bem, Edward."

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça e se mexeu para guardar o envelope de volta na escrivaninha.

"Edward," ele parou e me olhou. Eu sabia que a dor em seus olhos completava a minha própria. "Não ficará melhor se nós simplesmente ignorarmos."

Lentamente ele voltou. Muito lentamente ele colocou gentilmente, mal podia ser sentido, um beijo na minha testa.

"Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço," ele falou suavemente.

Depois ele puxou um envelope menos. Dentro havia uma carta escrita a mão.

_Caro Sr Masen,_

_Essa carta vem a ser uma surpresa para você. Por favor, deixe-me deixar claro desde o início que não desejamos reivindicar nada de você ou de qualquer membro da sua família. _

_Estou escrevendo em nome do meu avô, George Rigby. Ele está tentando encontrar qualquer vestígio familiar de Edward Anthony Masen que nasceu em Chicago em 1901._

_Meu avô acredita que seu nascimento foi resultado de um noivado breve entre sua mão, Lucy Catterall Rigby, e Edward Masen em maio de 1918. Anexei documentos que acreditamos suportar essa idéia._

_Meu avô tem agora 87 anos e não está com boa saúde. Seu único desejo é encontrar alguém da família de Edward Masen e esperamos aprender um pouco sobre o pai que ele nunca conheceu._

_Qualquer ajuda ou informação que você puder dar a ele será de grande apreciação._

_Sinceramente_

_Rebecca Rigby_

Edward estava completamente imóvel, achei que ele não estava nem ao menos respirando. Então percebi que suas mãos tremiam, bem discretamente.

O nó em meu estômago apertou, mas isso não fora tão mal quanto ver a anúncio com o noivado. Eu já havia me preparado para netos.

"Você tem uma bisneta," Sussurrei, tentando manter a tremulação longe da minha voz.

"Sim," seu sussurro era ainda mais baixo do que o meu.

Silêncio.

"Então agora nós sabemos exatamente quem, e por que, eu acho."

"Sim."

"Você está bem?" perguntei. Eu queria lhe perguntar o que ele faria a respeito, mas era muito cedo. Eu sabia que qualquer resposta à Rebecca Masen precisaria de muita consideração. Apesar de tudo, ele não podia arriscar expor quem ele era.

Ele não respondeu a princípio e então, muito lentamente, ele assentiu. Peguei sua mão e a apertei. Ele apertou de volta. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo,absorvendo essa nova informação.

"Tem mais alguma coisa aí?" apontei para o envelope.

Ele exalou pesadamente.

"Só isso." Ele guardou o envelope e retirou um pequeno livro com capa de couro. A palavra _Diário_ estava escrita com letras de ouro na frente. Eu não conseguia retirar os olhos disso.

"Esse é..." Eu não consegui terminar.

"O diário da Lucy. Sim."

"Oh." O nós no estômago se apertou ainda mais. "É o original. Estou surpresa que eles não tenham te mandado apenas uma cópia."

"Eu não deveria ter o diário. Ele foi deixado com os advogados para que eu pudesse olhar apenas no escritório deles. Mas Carlisle os persuadiu para me deixar trazê-lo comigo." Ele abriu um sorriso bem pequeno. Eu podia imaginar Carlisle deslumbrando um advogado jovem.

Nenhum de nós se moveu para abrir o pequeno livro. Ele estava ali, como uma granada sem o pino.

"Você já..."

"Não, eu ainda não li. Até agora eu apenas olhei para os certificados de nascimento e casamento." Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu não sei se posso."

Entendi o que se passava na sua mente. "Você está com medo de descobrir coisas sobre si mesmo que você não quer."

Ele olhou para mim com alívio e assentiu. "Estou com medo, Bella. E se..." ele começou a falar tão rápido que precisei me concentrar para entender. "E se não for como eu me lembro? E se... e se fui eu quem começou com isso? E se eu simplesmente..." ele segurou sua cabeça com as mãos.

Me movi até ele e coloquei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros. Ele ficou completamente imóvel.

"Eu sei que você não fez, Edward. Esse não é você," falei suavemente. "Você nunca iria..."

Ele se sentou repentinamente, me surpreendendo com a agilidade de seu movimento. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o pequeno livro. Lentamente ele o abriu e começamos a ler.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**N.t.:**__ Nhoiii!! Esse é o capítulo 2, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que recebi, muito obrigada meninas! ^^ Obrigada pessoal, espero que essa fic se torne a favorita de vocês, assim como é a minha. Espero conseguir tocar o coração de vocês com essa história. Obrigada por toda a força e apoio que vocês estão me dando! Sem vocês eu não teria feito nem 1/10 do que fiz._

_Aqueles que gostam de ler fics ouvindo música, eu traduzi essa ouvindo a música "Cut"cantada pela "Plumb". Se encaixa direitinho com o primeiro capítulo e com o começo desse. Espero que vocês gostem da indicação! ^^_

_Sei que a fic ainda está bem no comecinho, mas, por favor, deixem seus comentários com a sua opinião ou até mesmo de como você se sentiu ao ler o capítulo, ou só pra falar como foi o seu dia! XD_

_Muito obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler até aqui!!_

_Beijos!_

_Rosette Cullen_


	3. O Diário de Lucy

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer é a dona de todas as coisas de Twilight! Nenhuma intenção de infringir o copyright.**

**Blood Lines**

**Capítulo 3: O Diário de Lucy**

_**By: **__**windchime**__** Tradução: Rosette Cullen**_

O diário começava em Janeiro de 1918. A princípio a maioria das palavras delicadas e apagadas de Lucy eram desconexas sobre vestidos e fofocas e festas e concordei com a avaliação de Edward de que ela não era muito complexa. Líamos com dificuldade, silenciosamente, monotonamente, tivemos sorte de ela não escrever todos os dias e Edward não havia sido mencionado até chegarmos ao dia 3 de abril. Fiquei tensa ao ler a primeira linha. Então vi que as páginas haviam começado a chacoalhar sutilmente, e percebi que as mãos de Edward tremiam. Ele estava assustado. Ele precisava de suporte. Ele precisava de mim.

Gentilmente peguei o livro de suas mãos e o coloquei sobre o sofá, ao lado dele. Ele me olhou, surpreso.

"Bella?"

"Ssh." Cuidadosamente, para que eu não fosse desajeitada e estragasse o momento, subi em seu colo e segurei seu lindo rosto entre minhas mãos. Eu queria que ele soubesse que, seja lá o que o diário nos falasse, eu o amava.

"Juntos," falei, olhando em seus olhos. Eles suavizaram, perdendo um pouco da ansiedade, e um suspiro baixo escapou pelos seus lábios. Gentilmente, ele se olhou para frente e nossas testas se tocaram. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele virava o rosto para beijar a palma da minha mão e seus lábios murmuraram um 'obrigado'.

Depois de um momento deixei que minhas mãos caíssem ao meu lado lentamente e me virei para ficar sentada confortavelmente no espaço por entre as suas pernas com minhas costas contra o seu peito. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

"Pronto?" Perguntei, virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele assentiu rapidamente e eu peguei o diário enquanto ele gentilmente passava os braços ao meu redor, os deixando ali.

_3 de Abril de 1918_

_Papai está arranjando um noivado com Edward Masen. Ele e a mamãe me disseram essa manhã. Os Masen são muito ricos, como nós, então será um bom partido. Edward é jovem, mas ele trabalhará no escritório de seu pai enquanto estiver estudando direito na universidade. Papai disse que ele comprará uma casa para nós como presente de casamento._

_Estou tão empolgada. Por um tempo pensei que eu seria a única das minhas amigas que não iria se casar. Eu sei que papai também andou considerando Benjamin Grey, mas a família dele não é tão rica quanto à dos Masen. Além disso, Benjamin tem olhos pequenos e apertados e o Edward é muito atraente – mesmo que ele não fale muito. Na verdade, tantas garotas admiram Edward, tenho certeza que todas terão ciúme de mim assim que o noivado for anunciado. Harriet Stanley principalmente. Ela está sempre falando dele e flertando toda vez que o vê, mas ele nunca prestou atenção. Ele nunca presta atenção a ninguém, agora que eu pensei nisso._

_Será um grande casamento, maior do que o da Charlotte Barry com o James Parker. Mal posso esperar para dizer à Caroline Markham. Ela não tem falado de nada a não ser do casamento dela desde que ficou noiva no mês passado. Ela se casará em setembro – talvez Edward e eu possamos nos casar antes, isso certamente a faria parar de ser vaidosa!_

_Mal posso esperar para contar à Maryanne, mas papai falou que nós temos que esperar até que mais detalhes estejam firmados – como a data._

As anotações continuavam sobre seus planos de casamento, vestido, bolo, flores, e o quão aliviada ela estava de estar se casando.

"Ela parecia mais interessada no casamento do que em você," falei suavemente.

Senti Edward assentir atrás de mim.

"Devia estar. Eu era apenas um parceiro conveniente. O mundo estava começando a mudar, mas encontrar um marido conveniente e se casar ainda eram assuntos principais para a maioria das mulheres naquele tempo. Isso cimentava o status social delas."

Balancei minha cabeça enquanto virava a página. Eu não entendia isso.

_5 de Abril de 1918_

_Edward está sendo difícil. Ele acha que é jovem demais para se casar e quer ir à guerra ao invés disso. Espero que os pais dele não permitam – isso atrapalharia o casamento. Papai e o Sr Masen estão tentando fazer um acordo._

_Eu os ouvi conversando na sala de jantar esta tarde. Aparentemente o Sr Masen está insistindo para que os desejos de Edward sejam considerados tanto quanto os meus._

_10 de Abril de 1918_

_Más notícias. Edward conseguiu o que queria e vai à guerra. Ele pode ficar longe por meses, talvez anos! Minhas amigas estarão tendo seu segundo bebê antes que eu me case! Perguntei ao papai se era tarde demais para reconsiderar Benjamin Grey – eu sei que ele não era tão rico, mas pelo menos eu poderia me casar logo – mas ele disse não._

_Mas pelo menos eu tenho o anel agora. O pai de Edward o enviou essa manhã. Tem uma grande perola rodeada por várias menores. E isso significa que eu posso contar às pessoas! Na verdade, eu contei á Julia Wilkes esta manhã quando nos encontramos no parque. Devo dizer que fiquei desapontada pela sua reação. A primeira coisa que ela perguntou não foi sobre como meu vestido seria ou onde nós iríamos viver, mas o quanto eu o amava! Percebi que suas luvas estavam desfiando nas pontas._

_Pelo menos Maryanne estava empolgada por mim. Ela entendia a importância de um bom partido. Eu espero que Edward não se machuque na guerra. Eu odiaria ter que casar alguém que perdeu um olho ou um braço ou uma perna. Com certeza papai não me faria._

Fiz um som de deboche.

"Bella?" Edward virou o rosto para olhar para mim.

"Não era do tipo que tinha compaixão, era?"

"Não," ele concordou, e seus braços se apertaram um pouco ao meu redor.

_17 de Abril de 1918_

_A família dos Masen veio jantar conosco esta noite. Nossas famílias acham que Edward e eu deveríamos passar mais tempo juntos. Eu não vejo o porquê realmente, se ele vai para a guerra. Ele tentou falar comigo sobre livros, mas eu não gosto muito de ler. Mostrei-lhe um bordado que eu estava fazendo e ele educadamente sorriu, mas não acho que ele estivesse realmente interessado. Será diferente depois do casamento, tenho certeza. Ele terá que ficar interessado._

_Depois do jantar nós estávamos todos no salão e mamãe perguntou ao Edward se ele tocaria piano. Edward me perguntou se havia alguma peça musical em particular que eu gostaria que ele tocasse, o que foi legal. Mas eu lhe disse para escolher ele mesmo porque eu preferia dançar a música a ouvi-la. Pensei que ele riria, mas ao invés ele franziu a testa e se virou para as teclas._

_A senhora Masen estava muito quieta a tarde toda, e não elogiou meu vestido, mesmo sabendo que ele era novo e me vestia muito bem. Mas ela sorriu apenas quando Edward começou a tocar._

_23 de Abril de 1918_

_Edward veio me buscar hoje. Ele é tão formal. Beijou minha mão mesmo sabendo que agora já pode beijar a bochecha. Sugeri uma caminhada no parque. Eu sabia que Harriet Stanley estaria lá e eu queria que ela nos visse juntos. Seu rosto parecia uma tempestade de raios quando nos viu, acho que ela tentou disfarçar. Cruzei meu braço com o de Edward e sorri para ela, mas ela não sorriu de volta, o que foi muito rude._

_Edward não falou muito e só eu falei na maior parte do tempo. Ele apenas sorria ou assentia e fazia comentários ocasionalmente. Perguntei-lhe por que queria ir à guerra e se não preferia ficar e casar comigo. Ele disse algo sobre o mundo e experiência... o que era mesmo? Algo de que não consigo me lembrar agora. Eu não estava realmente ouvindo._

_Tentei falar sobre o casamento e quais flores deveríamos escolher e qual comida deveria ser servida. Eu esperava que isso aumentasse seu interesse e o fizesse mudar de idéia, mas não. Seu rosto ficou ligeiramente pálido e ele perguntou se não era cedo demais para começarmos a falar sobre isso._

_A caminhada estava ficando chata, então pensei que poderia provocá-lo um pouco. Disse-lhe que não gostava do seu chapéu e então comecei a rir e a correr. Eu esperava que ele risse também, e corresse atrás de mim pelo insulto, mas ele apenas sorriu e pediu desculpas se seu chapéu havia me ofendido._

A imagem de Edward caminhando de braços dados com Lucy mexeram com meu coração, mas gradualmente meu ciúme estava começando a sumir, sendo substituído por um desprezo por Lucy que crescia mais forte a cada minuto.

_1º de Maio de 1918_

_O jantar de casamento será essa tarde. Estou tão empolgada. Usarei um vestido longo rosa claro com rosas de seda ao redor dos ombros. Teremos ostras de entrada e frango como prato principal. Mamãe e eu colocamos arranjos de flores por toda a sala e sobre as mesas. Meu anel ficava adorável com o meu vestido. É uma pena que não terei o anel de casamento por um longo tempo, porém eu tenho um plano que deve funcionar. Este é um grande segredo. Maryanne falou que o modo para que eu pudesse fazer Edward ficar, e se casar agora, era se eu tivesse um filho dele! Então essa noite, durante a festa, quando todo mundo estiver ocupado, ficarei sozinha com Edward e..._

_Então ele não poderá ir à guerra e nós nos casaríamos imediatamente! Ainda mais breve do que o esperado! Definitivamente antes de Caroline Markham! Não acho que será fácil, no entanto. Edward é muito correto. Devo me lembrar de trancar a porta e Maryanne me ensinou todos os jeitos de convencê-lo. As coisas a dizer e como e onde tocá-lo. Isso funcionou para ela com Charles e eles estavam casados há apenas seis semanas! Devo admitir, estou um pouco nervosa com isso – não parece a melhor das atividades. Maryanne disse que provavelmente será rápido, mas é sujo e desconfortável e devo esperar que ele seja barulhento. É melhor eu apenas continuar pensando em como será o casamento enquanto tudo está acontecendo. Suponho que seria mais fácil se eu amasse Edward, mas não importa. Pelo menos ele é atraente._

"Oh, Edward!" encarei as letras finas e pontuadas. Ela tinha _planejado_ ficar grávida! Tentei me virar para olhá-lo, mas seus braços ficaram rígidos ao meu redor e eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu sabia que naquele momento provavelmente não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para ajudar, então permaneci quieta. Pude sentir a tensão em seu corpo então tirei uma das mãos do livro e comecei a acariciar seu braço. Lentamente, o senti relaxar um pouco, o bastante para que eu conseguisse me virar para olhar seu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam escuros e a mandíbula tensa.

"Ela me usou." Sua voz era quase um sibilo.

Ergui a mão para acariciar seu rosto gentilmente e ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

"Eu tinha quase certeza que ela não me amava," ele exalou lentamente, "mas pensei que seus avanços tinham algum tipo de afeição ou consideração." Ele esfregou uma mão em seu rosto, asperamente. "Estive pensando em mim como um mostro por tirar vantagens de seus sentimentos quando eu sabia que não poderia correspondê-los."

Ficamos parados por um tempo, digerindo esse novo pedaço de informação. Lucy não era a rival com quem eu estava me atormentando. Ela não tinha amado Edward. Lucy era uma mercenária, calculista e manipuladora. Senti nojo.

Depois de um momento senti um pouco da tensão deixar o corpo de Edward e o olhei. Seus olhos ainda estavam escuros.

"Tudo bem?" perguntei. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele assentiu amargamente.

"Pronto para virar a página?"

E então ele hesitou, curvando o rosto com incerteza. "Er... Bella, você realmente... você tem certeza que quer continuar lendo comigo? Você não precisa fazer isso."

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele poderia ouvir meu coração batendo – maldição, _eu_ podia ouvir meu coração.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. De verdade." Eu falei que faria isso com ele e vou fazer.

Ele ainda não parecia confortável. Ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e fechou os olhos. "O que quero dizer é... não tenho certeza do que está escrito, mas se for o que eu espero... eu não sei se _eu quero_ que você leia."

"Oh." Meu coração acelerou mais uma batida. "Hm, por quê? Tem mais alguma coisa que você não tenha me contado?"

"Não! Não, eu te disse tudo que me lembrei. De verdade."

"Então o que?"

Ele falou baixo. "Eu só acho que não vai ser muito... legal... para você ler sobre _mim_... dessa forma." Pude ver vergonha e constrangimento em seu rosto.

Ontem de manhã eu teria concordado com ele. Eu não teria querido ler isso. Mas agora, eu me sentia diferente. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas ficaria tudo bem.

"Juntos, lembra?" falei firme e sorri para ele. Ele sorriu de volta timidamente e seus olhos suavizaram um pouco. Ele apertou os braços ao meu redor e beijou minha testa. Estendi uma das minhas mãos e entrelacei meus dedos aos dele, e então virei a página.

_2 de Maio de 1918_

_Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia, apesar de tudo. Demorou muito para convencer Edward, eu quase desisti. Ele continuava me afastando e não me beijava. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito e na parte de trás do seu pescoço e me esfreguei contra ele, como Maryanne me disse para fazer, mas ele continuava tentando me afastar e passar por mim. Ele estava preocupado com a minha reputação. Ele exigiu a chave. Fiz de conta que a colocaria no chão e quando me abaixei o toquei entre as pernas, como Maryanne falou. Ele quase voou para o teto! Ele pulou para se afastar de mim e seu joelho me acertou no queixo, me derrubando de costas. É claro, logo depois ele ficou preocupado se havia me machucado e me ajudou a me sentar na cama. Não machucou muito, na verdade, mas fiz de conta que estava chorando e eventualmente ele se sentou na minha cama ao meu lado. Ele continuou se desculpando. Depois de pouco tempo me curvei um pouco sobre ele e pedi desculpas. Ele colocou os braços em meus ombros e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ele pareceu desconfortável, mas permitiu, e então aproveitei a chance. O empurrei com força no peito e ele caiu sobre a cama. Isso lhe pegou de surpresa e ele bateu a lateral da cabeça no poste de metal da cama. Ele caiu de volta nos travesseiros, acho que ele estava zonzo. Aproveitei a chance e o toquei entre as penas novamente e abri sua calça tão rapidamente que achei que alguns dos botões haviam caído. Eu sabia que eu deveria estar em baixo, mas pensei que essa poderia ser minha única chance e esperei que funcionasse. Fiquei sobre ele rapidamente. Maryanne sugeriu que eu tirasse minha roupa de baixo. Mas uma vez que eu estava sobre ele, eu não sabia o que fazer. Então fiquei me mexendo sobre ele, esperando que algo acontecesse. Ele parecia tão chocado, mas eu continuei me mexendo e ele começou a gostar. Pelo menos! Ele ainda estava claramente surpreso, mas ele começou a se mexer um pouco e então eu o senti, lá. Fechei meus olhos e pensei no casamento. Era desconfortável e ele estava, na verdade, muito quieto, nenhum som, mas depois de alguns segundos começou a doer e eu entrei em pânico. Pedi que ele parasse e ele parou. Ele me afastou e estava do outro lado do quarto antes mesmo que eu pudesse abaixar minha saia. Ele começou a se desculpar de novo e de novo. Eu comecei a chorar porque todos os meus planos estavam arruinados, mas acho que ele pensou que eu estava machucada. Pedi a ele para não contar para ninguém e não acho que ele vá contar. Depois de tudo, se ele morresse na guerra, seria difícil achar outro marido se as pessoas achassem que eu tinha um mau comportamento._

_Ele saiu do meu quarto e me deu privacidade enquanto eu arrumava a saia. Quando saí, ele estava me esperando de pé ao lado das escadas e me escoltou até o andar de baixo, na festa. Seu rosto estava muito sério._

Percebi que eu estava afundando meus dedos na mão de Edward enquanto lia e minhas articulações estavam doloridas enquanto eu as flexionava. Eu estava segurando o ar também, e agora minha cabeça havia começado a girar. Inspirei rapidamente. Me senti mal e engoli, tentando empurrar a náusea de volta para baixo.

A tensão havia voltado ao Edward novamente. Seu peito estava ainda mais parecido com uma parede de pedras, seus braços pareciam cabos de aço.

Eu estava cera, havia sido difícil ler, mas não inteiramente pelas razões que eu pensava que seriam. Era difícil ler sobre Edward dessa forma, havia um fogo circulando em meu peito, mas o comportamento de Lucy me deixava doente. Ela era vil.

"Edward?" tentei me virar para olhá-lo, mas ele flexionou os braços e me manteve no lugar. Ele não falou. "Edward?"

Silêncio.

"Edward, por favor, não consigo me mexer." Instantaneamente ele me libertou. Soltou minha mão e deixou seus braços caírem. Me virei para olhar em seu rosto. Ele não me olharia, seus olhos estavam focados na parede de vidro. Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas - ele fez uma careta, mas não me parou.

"Me desculpe, Bella."

"Nada de desculpas, lembra?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou, finalmente virando seus olhos para mim. Os dele estavam tão tristes.

"Oh Edward, ela era horrível, nojenta. Eu... ugh." Tentei encontrar palavras para expressar o que eu estava sentindo, mas não consegui. Terminei apenas balançando a cabeça. "Você está bem?"

Ele ergueu os ombros. "A maior parte é como eu me lembrei. Me esqueci sobre tê-la chutado ou de ter batido minha cabeça." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Pelo menos agora eu entendo os motivos por trás disso, mas isso ainda não muda o fato de o que eu fiz foi errado. Eu nunca deveria ter me permitido ficar sozinha com ela, em primeiro lugar." Ele sorriu tristemente e cautelosamente passou as costas de sua mão em minha bochecha. Peguei sua mão na minha e a apertei.

"Foi Lucy quem fez a coisa errada, Edward. Não acho que você tenha tido muitas escolhas na ocasião."

"A pessoas sempre tem escolhas, Bella. Eu deveria ter ido embora."

"Você tentou! E você foi. Você foi embora quando importava, Edward. Você parou quando ela pediu."

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para a parede de vidro.

"Honestamente, você realmente acha que existem muitos garotos de dezessete anos que resistiriam ao tipo de encorajamento que ela te deu?" Ele não se moveu, seus olhos ainda fixos na janela. "Eu acho que a maioria teria desistido muito antes de você, Edward. Você já leu mentes o bastante para saber disso."

Eu realmente estava tentando fazer o meu noivo se sentir melhor por ter estado com outra pessoa? Eu realmente devo amar esse homem.

"Talvez," ele falou, finalmente. "Mas ainda sim foi errado. Eu não a amava." Ele apoiou sua cabeça na prateleira de livros atrás dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Esse não é quem eu pensava ser. _Eu _não sou que eu pensava ser." Ele fechou os olhos e não falou mais nada. Seus braços estavam completamente imóveis ao seu lado. Peguei sua mão e a segurei em meu colo, suavemente acariciando a pele das costas dela, como naquele primeiro dia na clareira. "Você é o Edward," falei suavemente. Os cantos de sua boca de curvaram um pouco em um quase-sorriso.

Depois de um tempo o ouvi suspirar.

"A pior parte disso tudo," sua voz estava sufocada, "é a dor que eu te causei."

De repente, senti as lágrimas começarem a voltar aos meus olhos e engoli com dificuldade, tentando pará-las. Eu estava tão focada nas reações e sentimentos de Edward que eu havia deixado os meus para trás. Eu pude senti-los começar a emergir.

"Assim que eu descobri sobre George, meus únicos pensamentos eram em como te contar..." ele inspirou profundamente e exalou afiadamente. "E então ontem, ao ver o que isso lhe fez... o que _eu_ havia feito com você... simplesmente não há palavras," Ele baixou a cabeça, sua voz falhando na última palavra. "Eu queria, _desesperadamente_, te segurar e te confortar."

Sua mão descansando solta na minha se fechou entre meus dedos e os apertou. Uma lágrima escapou pelos meus olhos e correu pela minha bochecha.

"Foi difícil," sussurrei. A lágrima escorreu e caiu em sua pele. Eu a limpei.

"E ainda sim você ficou comigo," ele falou. Ele levantou a cabeça e um olhar maravilhado preencheu seus olhos. "E agora, hoje, você me deu força e conforto, mesmo depois de eu tê-la machucado tanto. Você é mais forte do que eu teria achado possível." Mais algumas lágrimas caíram sobre as minhas mãos. Antes que eu pudesse limpá-las, Edward levou minha mão até os seus lábios e as beijou. Seus olhos prendiam os meus. "Você me deixará de segurar?"

Sua voz estava nervosa e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer – eu estava preparada para me abrir para ele novamente? Eu o deixaria me dar o conforto que eu não permiti por tanto tempo? Meus lábios começaram a tremer enquanto retirei minha mão da dele e coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Sim," falei.

Seus braços estavam ao meu redor e ele me puxou gentilmente contra seu peito. Meu rosto encontrou um lugar em seu pescoço assim que minhas lágrimas começaram a cair livremente. Ele tinha uma mão nas minhas costas e a acariciou, suaves carícias, de novo e de novo. Sua outra mão estava em meus cabelos, seus dedos se movendo pelo meu escalpo em círculos gentis. Não chorei compulsivamente como no dia anterior. Agora minhas lágrimas estavam levando para fora de mim o excesso de tensão e ansiedade do dia anterior. Deixando sair a raiva que eu sentia por Lucy tê-lo usado do jeito que tinha e por se intrometer em nossa vida agora.

"Ssh, ssh," ele sussurrou na minha orelha. Sua voz era calmante e me senti dissolver sobre ele. Ele nunca havia segurado _ela_ assim. Seus lábios nunca haviam tocado os _dela_. Ela nunca tocou seu coração. Ele realmente era _meu_.

De repente, eu não tinha o bastante e pressionei meu corpo mais forte contra seu peito. Ele pareceu entender e aumentou a pressão de suas mãos às minhas costas. Meu choro continuou e seu pescoço logo estava encharcado pelas minhas lágrimas enquanto eu me grudava a ele. Depois de alguns minutos as lágrimas começaram a parar e afastei meu rosto de seu peito. Acomodei minha bochecha contra a dele e passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Tomei um fôlego calmante e profundo e fiquei imóvel.

O sol estava mais alto ao céu.

"Eles voltarão logo," ele suspirou. Nós havíamos ficado sentados, curvados um sobre o outro, por algum tempo – perdi a conta de quanto. Me sentei e limpei meu rosto na manga da minha roupa. Olhei para Edward. Ele sorriu e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Acariciei seu rosto. Depois reassumi minha posição de leitura entre suas pernas e peguei o diário novamente.

"É melhor terminarmos, então," falei enquanto folheava as páginas. Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

"Tem certeza que quer continuar?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, imagino que já tenhamos passado pelo pior agora, não é?"

Ele assentiu, mas suas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando ele franziu a testa. "Vamos terminar logo com isso, Edward. Então nós saberemos tudo o que precisamos e poderemos seguir em frente."

Me virei para frente e continuei a ler.

_3 de Maio de 1918_

_Maryanne disse que eu deveria tentar de novo. Não acho que eu vá._

Bufei.

"O que?" Edward perguntou

"Estou feliz que ela não tenha tentado de novo. Não acho que eu poderia cooperar." Edward me apertou e senti seus lábios roçarem contra minha bochecha.

_7 de Maio de 1918_

_Acabamos de ouvir – o pai de Edward está doente, com a influenza! Imagino o que acontecerá com o casamento se ele morrer?_

_15 de Maio de 1918_

_Agora Edward e sua mãe estão doentes. Seu pai morreu ontem. Sei que é triste, mas imagino o que acontecerá agora. Isso pode mudar tudo._

Olhei para Edward. Ele deu um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão para virar a página ele mesmo.

_20 de Maio de 1918_

_Estou preocupada. Meu período está atrasado esse mês. Com certeza eu não posso estar grávida com o pouco que aconteceu com Edward? Talvez eu esteja doente._

Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido. Edward percebeu e começou a acariciar minha mão gentilmente com seus dedos gelados.

_21 de Maio de 1918_

_Papai foi ao hospital hoje para saber de Edward. A Sra Masen morreu ontem._

_Ele falou com o Dr Cullen que disse que Edward está muito doente e provavelmente não se recuperará, então papai me libertou do noivado. Isso será um problema se eu for ter um bebê._

Engoli com dificuldade. Senti Edward ficar tenso. E então eu sorri quando nós dois nos movemos ao mesmo tempo para acariciar o braço do outro em conforto.

_24 de Junho de 1918_

_Alívio! Estou noiva de Jonathan Rigby. Ontem consegui fazê-lo me beijar no jardim quando o Reverendo e a Sra Oliver estavam nos visitando e fiz o máximo para que eles pudessem ver! Então, é claro, ele me fez a proposta. Depois de tudo, minha reputação é muito importante. Ele parece um pouco feliz com isso. Lhe pedi para o casamento ser em breve – disse ao Jonathan que mal posso esperar para ser sua mulher._

_26 de Junho de 1918_

_Me entreguei ao Jonathan ontem a noite. Ele ficou surpreso, mas felizmente ele não me afastou! Agora há menos chances dele suspeitar que o bebê não é dele quando nascer muito 'cedo'._

_E dessa vez foi exatamente como Maryanne descreveu. Foi barulhento, sujo e doeu. Mas não foi tão rápido como eu gostaria que tivesse sido._

_31 de Agosto de 1918_

_Estou casada! O casamento foi um pouco pequeno por causa da correria para organizá-lo. Graças ao meu corpete minha barriga não apareceu, embora eu tenha certeza que minha mãe saiba da verdade. Estamos em lua de mel na Europa e ficaremos longe por um bom tempo. Espero que eu possa ter o bebê lá, e dessa maneira nós poderemos manter o nascimento em segredo por um tempo. Ninguém aqui precisa saber a data real do nascimento do bebê, precisa? Ninguém precisa ver a certidão de nascimento._

_Amanhã escreverei para Caroline Markham e lhe contar todos os detalhes do meu casamento. Ela ficará com tanta inveja. Queria poder estar lá para ver sua cara!_

O diário terminava ali. Obviamente como uma mulher casada Lucy estava ocupada demais para manter o diário.

Fechei o livro e o coloquei sobre o sofá. Edward estava em silêncio, seus braços ainda apertados com força ao meu redor, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Então, eu acho que Lucy foi bem sucedida ao passar o bebê como filho do Jonathan." Tive um pouco de dificuldade para pronunciar a palavra 'bebê'. Eu estava me sentindo bem mais forte em relação à Lucy agora, mas toda a idéia de Edward ter um filho ainda era difícil.

"Parece que sim." A voz de Edward estava sem emoção. Seus dedos acariciavam suavemente os meus.

"Então, o que você pensa em fazer?" perguntei, focando em seu dedão enquanto este trilhava um caminho pela lateral da minha mão e então retornava. "Agora que você sabe exatamente o porquê de George estar te procurando."

"Eu acho..." ele começou e depois fez uma pausa. "Eu acho que vou contatar meus advogados e pedir a eles que digam à Rebecca Rigby que, infelizmente, não tenho informações para passar adiante." Seu dedão continuava pela minha mão. Assenti.

"Então é isso?" perguntei. Edward estendeu a mão e colocou seus dedos de baixo do meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

"Então é isso," ele falou e me deu um beijo gentil na testa.

Ele se afastou e rolou os olhos.

"Minha família voltou," ele falou. Nos desatamos e Edward colocou o diário e os papéis de volta no envelope e o guardou na gaveta da escrivaninha. Eu sabia que ele devolveria o diário aos advogados – fiquei pensando no que ele faria com os papéis.

De mãos dadas descemos as escadas. Sua família estava reunida na sala de estar, nos olhando com expectativas. Eu estava completamente drenada, mas ainda sentia uma risada se formando – parecia que eles estavam aguardando os números da loteria serem anunciados.

Um por um eles disseram 'oi' educadamente, quase nervosos. Era quase como o primeiro dia que eu havia vindo aqui. "Oi pessoal," falei. Eu sabia que Edward estava rígido ao meu lado, provavelmente incerto do quão confortável eu me sentiria com suas demonstrações públicas de afeto. Para tirar todos de seus sofrimentos tirei minha mão da de Edward e, ao invés, passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e me apoiei nele. Senti ele expirar longamente.

"Ah!" a mão de Esme voou na direção de seu pescoço e um sorriso alegre surgiu em seu rosto.

"Viram, eu disse pra vocês!" Alice começou a dar pulinhos e então veio até mim, atirando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Cuidado, Alice," Edward alertou.

"É bom te ver, Bella," Carlisle falou carinhosamente, seu sorriso complementando o de Esme.

"Woo hoo!" Emmett deu um soco no ar. Jasper deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para mim enquanto Rosalie permanecia parada com seus braços cruzados, com a testa franzida. De repente, ela andou até mim.

"Isso deve ser muito difícil pra você," ela falou bruscamente.

"Hm, bem,..."

Um olhar de entendimento cruzou seu rosto, o que me surpreendeu. "Sim, é, hm..." eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Rosalie, por favor..." ouvi o tom cauteloso na voz de Edward. Os olhos de Rosalie se viraram para o rosto dele, atrás de mim.

"Estou feliz que tenha decidido ficar. Eu acho isso muito... corajoso, da sua parte." Ela caminhou de volta ao sofá, cruzou a perna e pegou uma revista.

"Hm, obrigada," falei incerta.

Edward me puxou para a cozinha, ele parecia ansioso para me tirar de lá.

"Vamos apenas pegar algo para comer," ele avisou. Os Cullen sempre faziam questão de ter comida na cozinha para mim.

Sua família começou a dispersar e a ir fazer suas atividades variadas exceto por Alice, que nos seguiu.

"Então Bella, sobre o casamento..."

O casamento! Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Eu não sabia se poderia nesse momento.

"Hm..."

"Alice! Agora não," Edward a interrompeu. Sua voz era firme enquanto pegava um pacote de macarrão.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Está tudo bem, Edward, veja." Um flash de concentração passou pelo seu rosto, obviamente ela estava lhe mostrando uma visão. Os ombros dele relaxaram e um olhar de alívio passou por seu rosto rapidamente. Ele engoliu.

"Obrigado Alice," ele falou mais gentilmente.

"É só quanto ao tempo que não tenho certeza. É sobre isso que eu queria..."

"Mas não agora," ele a cortou novamente. "Bella te avisará quando fizer alguma decisão."

Alice encolheu os ombros. Mesmo que nenhum deles tenha me dito especificamente, imaginei que ela havia visto que o casamento ainda estava em pé, o pensamento de realmente cancelá-lo nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça. Me encontrei sorrindo.

Alice puxou um banco e se sentou ao meu lado enquanto Edward preparava o meu almoço. A ouvimos nos contar entusiasticamente sobre um passeio ao shopping em Los Angeles que ela havia planejado e que queria que eu me juntasse a ela. Normalmente isso não prenderia minha atenção por muito tempo, mas hoje permiti que minha mente viajasse com a dela, e me senti bem em pensar em outra coisa por um tempo. Eu estava certa de que Lucy e George voltariam a me perturbar mais tarde. Pude sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, cuidadoso. Lhe mostrei um sorriso.

* * *

A viatura de Charlie estava parada na entrada de casa quando Edward me deixou lá ao final daquela tarde. A atmosfera de repente ficou tensa entre nós.

"Te verei mais tarde?" Seus olhos procuravam pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia que ele estava desejando profundamente poder ler minha mente agora.

"Mm," não pude evitar provocá-lo, só um pouquinho.

Ele franziu a testa. "Isso é... um sim?"

Sorri para ele. "Sim."

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro e um sorriso. "Ótimo. Hm, quando?" seu sorriso desapareceu novamente.

Não respondi imediatamente. Minha provocação havia parado. Quando eu _gostaria_ de vê-lo de novo? Hoje à noite, no meu quarto, ou amanhã? Os eventos do dia passavam rapidamente pela minha cabeça e eu fiz uma decisão.

"Você gostaria de vir esta noite? Depois de Charlie ir para a cama?" Meu coração estava martelando.

Ele encolheu os ombros, seus olhos ainda atentos aos meus. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. A menos que você não queira..." Provoquei de novo.

"Não! Eu quero... só não quero te pressionar."

Sorri. "Você não está pressionando. Então de vejo esta noite?"

"Sim, por favor."

Me inclinei sobre ele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha antes de sair do carro. Da porta da frente acenei e vi o Volvo desapareceu pela rua.

Charlie e eu caímos em nossa velha rotina da noite. Uma breve discussão sobre as atividades do dia, jantar, e depois esportes na TV para ele, enquanto eu esperava por um vampiro no meu quarto.

Me sentei na minha cama, olhando meus CDs, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que me desse vontade de ouvir. Pensei mais um pouco sobre o diário de Lucy. Meu ciúme estava diminuindo, mas eu ainda sentia raiva todas as vezes que pensava no que ela havia feito com Edward. Respirei profundamente. Amanhã Edward iria contatar seus advogados e colocar um fim nessa história e isso ficaria para trás de nós. Mas alguma coisa estava me incomodando. Eu fiquei imaginando agora se Edward estava curioso sobre George. Apesar de tudo, não seria normal querer vê-lo? Talvez Edward _quisesse_ vê-lo. Talvez ele não quisesse manter contato por causa de seus sentimentos por mim. Balancei minha cabeça tentando clareá-la. Decidi que eu já havia tido o bastante de Lucy e George por um dia enquanto eu continuava rejeitando um CD após o outro.

Queria ter a coleção de músicas do Edward aqui – era enorme e eu poderia encontrar alguma coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir. Imaginei as centenas de caixinhas de plástico alinhadas nas prateleiras do seu quarto. Na verdade, ele tinha várias coisas nas prateleiras. Eu as estava olhando hoje enquanto estávamos sentados juntos no sofá. Havia bolas de baseball, uma delas era vermelha. Havia uma caixinha de madeira com dobradiças de metal que parecia muito antiga, havia um troféu com um amassado. Havia infinitos livros e um microscópio. Havia a foto de um cachorro! Na parede havia um esboço de barcos em um porto e na parede próxima à porta havia uma coleção de tacos de baseball antigos. Por que eu nunca havia lhe perguntado sobre essas coisas? Eu as via em seu quarto todas as vezes – essas coisas eram todas parte de quem ele era, elas obviamente dignificavam algo para ele, e eu nunca havia perguntado sobre elas! O quanto eu realmente sabia sobre Edward? Ele não me contou muito sobre seus anos antes de me conhecer. Mas também eu não havia perguntando muito também. Agora, pensando nos bastões e nas bolas, o rabisco e o troféu, a caixa e o microscópio, _o cachorro_, comecei a pensar sobre todos aqueles anos, todas as escolas e universidades. Que outras coisas ele havia feito?

De repente fui invadida pela curiosidade. Eu sabia que era uma idéia estúpida, mas ainda sim isso não me parou. Liguei o computador, entrei na internet e digitei na caixa de procura: _Edward Cullen_.

Havia alguns resultados. Olhei a lista. Um artista contemporâneo em Outback na Austrália, um premiado chefe em Londres, uma empresa familiar em Dayton, o guia de uma companhia de aventuras aos feriados na Nova Zelândia. Tinham diversos Edward Cullens, mas nenhum era o meu. É claro. Idéia estúpida. Como se um vampiro tivesse sua história na internet! Bufei.

Balançando a cabeça, eu estava prestes a desligar o computador quando um aviso no canto da tela chamou minha atenção. Eu cliquei.

_Alguém sabe onde foi parar Edward Cullen? É como se o cara tivesse sumido do planeta!_

Ali havia uma foto do Edward. Meu Edward! Era uma foto de cabeça e ombros, ao estilo escolar. Seus cabelos estavam ajeitados diferentemente, caía mais sobre seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo, mas não parecia que ele realmente queria sorrir.

Eu estava num desses sites de reencontro de velhos amigos de escola e organizações de reuniões. Sandra Jackson e Bethany Veltman estavam tentando organizar uma reunião da classe de 1973 do Colégio North Colchester na Nova Escócia. Havia atualizações sobre os preparativos, mensagens de pessoas que iriam e daqueles que não poderiam comparecer. E uma lista, com fotos antigas, das pessoas que eles ainda não haviam conseguido localizar. Edward era um deles. Meu coração estava quase saltando do meu peito enquanto eu descia pela barra de rolagem a procura de algo mais.

_Lembram-se do maravilhoso, misterioso Edward Cullen?_ _ Bem, ninguém o viu ou ouviu falar dele desde a formatura. Sei que todas nós meninas amaríamos vê-lo na reunião. Se você souber onde ele está, nos avise! E o avise que a música que ele gravou ainda existe!_

Havia mais duas fotos, pequenas. Uma era de corpo inteiro, ele estava usando roupas de educação física. Percebi que eu nunca havia visto suas pernas antes. Elas eram lindas. Na outra foto ele estava parado sob uma árvore, segurando um violão ao seu lado. Oh meu... ele estava usando uma camiseta do Snoopy? Minha boca estava aberta, completamente e totalmente absorta nas fotos a minha frente. Tão absorta, na verdade, que quase caí da cadeira quando ouvi sua voz, divertida, atrás de mim.

"Bella? Você está me procurando no _Google_?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**N.t.:**__ Oieeee!! Aqui pra vocês o capítulo 3!! Gostaram de ler o diário da Lucy?? Dá um ódio mortal dela, né? ù_u_

_Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que recebi! Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic! Espero que a cada capítulo gostem mais e eu consiga passar para vocês as minhas emoções. O Edward e a Bella ainda vão amadurecer muito tanto como pessoas (ou vampiro XD) quanto como um casal._

_Muito obrigada gente! Obrigada comentarem, por tirarem um tempinho para ler._

_Bom gente então vou ficando por aqui! XD Espero conseguir colocar o próximo aqui em breve!!_

_Obrigada novamente à todos!!!_

_Beijão!_

_Rosette Cullen_


	4. Tudo sobre Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer é a dona de todas as coisas de Twilight! Nenhuma intenção de infringir o copyright.**

**Blood Lines**

**Capítulo 4: Tudo sobre Edward**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**By: windchime**_

_**Tradução: Rosette Cullen**_

Fui pega no flagra.

"Hm, eu estava apenas olhando... coisas." A foto de Edward ainda estava na tela e eu tentava usar meu corpo de escudo para o monitor enquanto apertava o botão de fechar. Eu não estava tendo sucesso então pensei em distraí-lo.

"Você chegou cedo. Charlie ainda não foi dormir." Ajustei meu corpo à frente do computador.

"Eu não consegui esperar para te ver – espero que não se importe." Ele sorriu hesitante. Meu coração pulou uma batida.

"Não, não me importo." E eu realmente não me importava, embora cinco minutos a mais teriam sido bons – teria me dado a chance de desligar isso. Seus olhos deslizaram de mim para o computador atrás de mim.

"Então o que você encontrou?" Havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto ele assentia para o monitor.

"Hm... eu, nada... eu não estava..." Eu deveria saber que negar era inútil. Tirei os ombros da frente, como se isso demonstrasse minha vergonha. "É apenas um desses sites de reuniões. Alguma escola na Nova Escócia está te convidando para a deles. Tem fotos..."

Ele fechou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

"Bella?" sua voz era rigorosa.

"Sim?"

"Eu estava usando uma camiseta do Snoopy, não estava?"

De repente minha vergonha passou com sua pergunta, e segurei um riso. "Sim," assenti e parei praticamente deitada na escrivaninha. "Você está."

Edward olhou diretamente para a tela agora. Ele revirou os olhos e soltou um grunhido.

"O que?" falei. "Eu achei que ficou fofo. Você ainda a tem?"

"Não!" ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Isso era um desafio. Apenas a usei uma vez." Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, exasperado.

"Quem te desafiou?" Olhamos um para o outro e respondemos ao mesmo tempo, "Emmett." Eu ri.

"Posso?" ele apontou para a tela.

Saí da cadeira. Edward tomou o meu lugar e depois de olhar o site por um momento, e balançar bastante a cabeça, ele começou a digitar algo no teclado.

"Você estava segurando um violão. Eu não sabia que você tocava." Fiquei parada atrás dele, assistindo seus dedos se moverem graciosamente sobre as teclas.

"Prefiro o piano, mas todos estavam tocando violão naquela época. Era parte do disfarce para me misturar."

"Você é bom?"

Ele me olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Revirei os olhos – okay, ele era bom.

"E quanto à música que você gravou? Aparentemente eles ainda a tem. Você tem pernas lindas, aliás."

Ele sorriu, "Obrigado,"

"E a gravação?"

"Bem, eu estava apenas tentando ganhar um ponto, de verdade."

Pulei em minha cama. "Que ponto?" estava me sentindo mais leve agora. Lucy e George estavam longe, trancados em um lugar apertado, no fundo da minha memória.

Ele deu de ombros. "O treinador não tinha muita paciência com estudantes que não estavam interessados em esportes e eu me encaixava nessa categoria. Era chato fazer esportes com humanos e, obviamente, eu tinha que esconder minhas habilidades sobrenaturais. Na verdade ele nunca _me_ seu uma bronca, ele era cauteloso demais para isso, mas ele certamente tornou a vida difícil para alguns outros – muito difícil. Ele costumava nos chamar de princesas." Ele balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada baixa. "Então, um dia quando tivemos que fazer uma corrida com obstáculos, e ele estava sendo particularmente barulhento, decidi me abrir só um pouquinho e lhe mostrar o que uma _princesa_ podia fazer."

"Edward!" eu estava chocada. Os Cullen sempre eram tão cuidadosos.

"Obviamente eu não mostrei muita coisa. Eu só... fui um pouco mais rápido do que os outros." Ele sorriu.

Seus dedos longos continuavam a se mover rapidamente pelas teclas, quase rápidos demais para eu conseguir ver suas batidas. O que ele estava fazendo? As fotos tinham desaparecido e longas linhas de bobagens – letra, números, símbolos – apareceu em uma tela preta. Ele estava...?

"Edward, você está hackeando?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

Edward apertou uma última tecla e a tela ficou vazia. E então se iluminou de novo, o site reaparecendo, menos as fotos e informações dele. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos enquanto se virava encostado nas cotas da cadeira, para me olhar. "A internet se tornou um problema real para nós. Ela nos faz mais rastreáveis." Ele se levantou e andou até a minha cama, erguendo um pouco as sobrancelhas, pedindo permissão para se sentar nela. Assenti, percebendo que antes de anteontem ele iria apenas se sentar e me puxar para o seu colo. Essa noite ele se sentou em um espaço mais afastado de mim, com suas pernas cruzadas.

"Fazemos revistar regulares e apagamos tudo o que encontramos. Tivemos todos que adquirir habilidades de hackers." Ele sorriu. "Não aparecemos com muita freqüência, mas precisamos ser cuidadosos. Não queremos ninguém imaginando como Edward Cullen estava no Colégio North Colchester nos anos setenta, e em Forks High em 2006. Jasper mantém um registro de todos os sites onde aparecemos. Vou lhe dizer sobre esse último quando chegar em casa."

Dei um suspiro. Eu estava aprendendo muitas coisas hoje.

"Mas estou curioso agora, Bella?" O sorriso em seus olhos diminuiu e foi substituído por preocupação. "Por que você estava me procurando na internet?"

"Hm..." eu pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem e olhei para baixo, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. "Acho que percebi que tem muitas coisas que não sei sobre você."

Ele franziu a testa, suas sobrancelhas se uniram. "Bella, eu juro, não tem mais nada..."

"Não quero dizer sobre isso," pulei rapidamente quando vi a dor aparecer em seus olhos. "Quero dizer, sobre os últimos oitenta e sete anos." Estávamos sentados lado a lado sem nos tocar. Coloquei uma mão sobre sua perna. Depois de um momento ele a cobriu cuidadosamente com a sua mão. Ele me olhava intensamente, confuso, e minhas palavras saíram de uma vez.

"Você tem tantas coisas no seu quarto e eu as vi tantas vezes, mas não sei o que elas representam na sua visa." Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus. "Quero dizer, acho que estive tão concentrada em... nós... que não pensei em descobrir coisas sobre _você_."

Um sorriso começou a se abrir em seu rosto.

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

Olhei para nossas mãos, juntas sobre sua perna, imaginando por onde começar. "Qual foi o seu primeiro carro?"

Seu sorriso aumentou. "Foi um Bugatti Type 57S Atalante Coupe 1937. Preto." Sua voz era melancólica. "Sé existiam 17 desse."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Simplesmente ficou gasto demais. Foi difícil me desfazer dele, mas eu ainda tenho a insígnia do pára-choque.'

"Você já esquiou?"

"Sim. Na Áustria e na Finlândia."

"Você sabe andar a cavalo?"

"Animais não se aproximam de mim. Mas eu cavalgava quando era humano."

Assenti, pensando em mais perguntas.

"Você já ficou bêbado?"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e ele começou a rir, claramente surpreso com a minha pergunta. "Vampiros não ficam bêbados, Bella."

"Quando humano?"

"Hm, na verdade eu acho que fiquei uma vez." Ele estava franzindo a testa, olhando para o edredom, tentando se lembrar. Ele riu de novo. "Posso me lembrar vagamente de uma garrafa de whiskey e... havia três de nós..." Ele balançou a cabeça e riu novamente. "É muito confuso. Não sei se por ser uma minha memória humana ou porque eu _estava_ bêbado."

"Teremos que trabalhar nessa," gargalhei. "O que aconteceu com o violão?"

"Quebrou."

"Como?"

"Ele ficou no meio do caminho durante um campeonato de luta entre Emmett e Jasper."

Ri de novo e ele se juntou a mim. Ele parecia estar gostando da minha sessão de perguntas e respostas.

"Você já conheceu alguém famoso?"

"Eu conheci Pablo Picasso em uma de suas primeiras exibições. Eu gosto do trabalho dele."

"Mais alguém?"

"Na verdade não. Não saímos de nossos caminhos para conhecer pessoas, Bella. Na verdade, grande parte do meu tempo foi gasto em salas de aula ou em seja lá que casa estivesse vivendo."

Assenti, mas continuei.

"Cor preferida?"

Ele se virou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, seu meio sorriso em seu rosto. "Marrom."

Me senti corar e olhei para baixo para nossas mãos novamente.

"Melhor e pior concerto musical que você já esteve."

"Oh, bem, tiveram vários." Ele falou, suas sobrancelhas franzindo um pouco. "Mas um concerto em particular que eu gostei muito foi Dizzy Gillespie em 1953."

Eu não sabia quem era esse, mas o nome me era familiar.

"Acho que já ouvi falar nele."

"Provavelmente já. Ele era um brilhante músico de jazz." Os dedos de sua mão livre começaram a batucar um ritmo no colchão.

"E o pior?"

Ele contraiu seu lindo rosto, concentrado em seus pensamentos.

"Acho que, provavelmente, foi o dos Beatles no Estádio Shea em 1965."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério? Pensei que você não gostasse das músicas dos anos sessenta."

"E não mesmo. Mas Alice queria muito ir. Jasper achou que um grande número de humanos gritando seria demais para ele, então ela me convenceu a ir com ela. Você sabe o quão persuasiva ela pode ser."

Dei uma risada. Eu realmente sabia.

"Como foi?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Em uma palavra – alto. Os fãs gritando, quero dizer. Eu mal conseguia escutar a música, mesmo com audição de vampiro. Saímos na metade do show, estava ficando demais para nós dois. Aquele público enorme, tantos aromas juntos em um só lugar, tantos corações batendo loucamente. E quase tive uma enxaqueca tentando bloquear milhares de pensamentos históricos."

"Não pareceu muito divertido."

"E não foi. E pelos pensamentos que eu conseguia captar de cima do palco, eles também não estavam se divertindo muito."

Eu estava tentando imaginar Edward em um concerto dos Beatles. Eu estava tentando imaginar Edward nos anos sessenta.

"Você usava calças boca de sino?"

"Todo mundo usava boca de sino."

"Você usou flores no cabelo?" Eu estava brincando agora, mas ele olhou para baixo e começou a cutucar seu jeans.

"Você usou?" perguntei novamente. Ele limpou alguma poeira invisível do joelho.

"Você usou! Você usou flores no cabelo!"

"Tudo bem, sim. Mas somente uma vez."

"Oh, somente uma vez! Como a camiseta do Snoopy! Eu aposto que se eu abrisse seu armário eu encontraria o Snoopy e colares de contas e túnicas..." Nós dois estávamos rindo, tentando nos controlar para que Charlie não nos ouvisse. Me joguei de costas na cama, meu corpo vibrando com a imagem na minha cabeça de Edward vestido com uma beca e com margaridas em torno da sua cabeça. Ele estava se deitando ao meu lado, rindo quase tanto quanto eu.

"Bella, eu prometo, você nunca vai achar um único vestígio de túnica no meu armário," ele sorriu.

"Então você não era um hippie?" Arfei por ar.

"Não, nunca."

"Então porque você usou flores no cabelo?" tive que conter uma nova onda de risos.

"Novamente, Alice. Fomos a uma exibição de esculturas em um parque. Ela achou que precisávamos nos enturmar."

Nossas risadas começaram a parar, mas eu ainda estava sorrindo com a imagem da minha cabeça do Edward hippie. Estávamos deitados, olhando um para o outro. Meu coração tinha, antes, batido rapidamente por causa de toda a risada, mas agora estava martelando por causa dos olhos de Edward nos meus. Eu podia ouvi-lo.

"Você me mostra amanhã as coisas do seu quarto?" Sussurrei.

"Sim," ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, estávamos apenas respirando na proximidade um to outro. Então ele se sentou repentinamente.

"Charlie está vindo." Ele se moveu para a janela.

"Você vai embora?" Pude ouvir o desapontamento em minha voz.

"Só por um tempo. Ele quer conversar com você, mas não estarei longe." Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar minha bochecha e eu me entreguei ao seu toque. "Estarei de volta em meia hora?" Isso era uma pergunta.

Assenti. "Meia hora." E ele se foi, assim que Charlie bateu em minha porta.

"Pode entrar." Fui em direção do computador e o desliguei antes que Charlie entrasse. Ele parecia estranho, como geralmente parecia quando estava no meu quarto.

"Hey, qual é o problema, pai?"

Ele levou um tempo para responder. "Apenas vim dizer boa noite." Ele estava olhando pelo meu quarto e eu imaginei se ele tinha me ouvir rindo com Edward. Depois de um tempo ele limpou a garganta, olhando pela janela.

"Eu apenas estava pensando... está tudo bem, Bella? Quero dizer, entre você e o Edward?" Ele falou estranhamente e então virou o olhar para o chão. "É só que... não tenho visto ele por aqui desde que voltou de Chicago e, você não tem me parecido feliz." Encolhi os ombros. Ele era mais perceptivo do que eu imaginava. Mas o que eu podia dizer? _Na verdade pai, eu descobri que meu noivo de 18 anos tem um filho de 87, que ele não sabia ter. E, além disso, meu noivo não tem realmente 18, ele é um vampiro de 105 anos_. Sim, como se ele não fosse me mandar para um manicômio depois disso.

"Tudo está bem, pai." Tentei lhe mostrar um sorriso confiante. "Estou apenas cansada."

Ele me olhou por um momento enquanto eu mantinha meu sorriso no lugar. "Bem, se você diz," ele falou, andando para a porta. "Mas se você não estiver cem por cento feliz, não é tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Lembre-se disso." Ele olhou para o chão novamente e assentiu para si mesmo. "Só... lembre-se disso." Respirei profundamente. "Eu me lembrarei, pai." Ele assentiu novamente e me deu boa noite antes de sair, fechando a porta assim que saiu.

Me levantei da escrivaninha e me joguei na cama, exalando longamente. Eu não tinha mudado de idéia sobre me casar com Edward, mas eu não tinha certeza ainda se o casamento aconteceria no dia planejado. Olhei para o relógio – vinte minutos até que Edward retornasse. Peguei meu nécessaire e fui para o banheiro, deixando todos os pensamentos sobre o casamento para trás. Eu não precisava pensar nisso agora.

A água morna foi uma ótima sensação nos músculos do meu pescoço e das costas. Eu poderia ficar lá um bom tempo, mas eu estava ansiosa para ficar pronta para quando Edward retornasse. Eu o estava imaginando esquiando ladeira a baixo na Áustria, ou ouvindo jazz em um clube em algum lugar. A risada tinha ajudado muito e eu estava me sentindo melhor desde que Lucy e George caíram na minha vida. Isso fora há apenas dois dias? Balancei minha cabeça e desliguei a torneira, prendi a toalha ao meu redor e cruzei o corredor de volta ao meu quarto. Abri meu guarda-roupa e peguei um pijama azul que eu sabia que Edward gostava. Me vesti rapidamente e tentei deixar meu cabelo menos parecido com um ninho de passarinho. Satisfeita por parecer tão bem quanto poderia, guardei a escova e fechei o guarda-roupa.

Enquanto eu o fechava, vi uma das minhas sacolas de tecido que eu mantinha ali. Meu coração quase deu uma cambalhota. Peguei a bolsa e a esvaziei na minha mão, deixando o bracelete que havia dentro cair na minha palma com um suave _chink_. Passei meus dedos delicadamente por ele. O lindo coração de diamante, o perfeito lobo de madeira esculpida. Me sentei na cama e suspirei ao olhar para eles. Eu não os usava o tempo todo. Agora que eu sabia que o coração não era cristal, fiquei preocupada em perdê-lo. Mas me lembrei da noite em que fiz minha escolha e disse adeus à Jacob Black. A noite em que um pedacinho do meu coração se partiu. A noite em que Edward me confortou enquanto eu chorava, com o coração partido, por um outro homem. Um homem que estava vivo, e me amava, e parte de mim o amava também. Um homem que havia me beijado apaixonadamente e que cujo beijo eu correspondi. E Edward sabia disso tudo, havia visto isso tudo. Eu o havia feito passar por tudo isso. Lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos. Eu estava me lembrando de como Edward me trouxe de volta naquela noite e me impediu de tirar o bracelete do meu braço. Ele me disse que isso era parte de mim. Jacob era parte do que eu sou. Eu sabia que Edward não gostava do Jacob. Eu sabia que ele se sentia ameaçado por ele, até hoje. Mas ele havia aceitado que Jake sempre faria uma parte da minha vida. Comecei a entender o profundo ciúme e dor que Edward deve ter sentido.

Respirei profundamente, limpei o rosto e coloquei o bracelete de volta na sacola. Olhei pelo quarto. De repente eu precisava tomar um ar, eu precisava sair e precisava pensar. Meu corpo ainda estava quente graças ao banho e não parei nem ao menos para pegar uma jaqueta enquanto corria escada abaixo e depois para o jardim dos fundos. Fiquei parada sob a luz da lua, respirando profundamente enquanto uma realização me atingia.

A situação de Lucy e George não era exatamente a mesma, mas de alguma maneira, era. E percebi então que George não era apenas uma lembrança do lapso de Edward trancado em um quarto com Lucy. George era uma parte de Edward. O sangue de Edward não corria mais por sua própria veia, mas corria na de George. E enquanto George vivesse e tivesse uma família, a corrente sanguínea de Edward continuaria. George era uma parte de Edward, e por esse fato sozinho, ele não deveria ser deixado de lado. Grunhi quanto percebi o que eu iria fazer.

"Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Você vai congelar." Edward estava atrás de mim. Meus pensamentos se dispersaram por um momento.

"Ssh, estou pensando," e estendi minha mão para pará-lo.

O ouvi murmurar alguma coisa, mas era baixo demais para que eu conseguisse entender. Houve um barulho de tecidos roçando e de repente sua jaqueta foi colocada nos meus ombros, seus dedos parando suavemente na minha cintura.

"Pude ouvir as batidas do seu coração da rua. No que você está pensando?"

Respirei profundamente. "George."

Os dedos de Edward apertaram minha cintura um pouco mais forte.

"O que sobre George?" sua voz era preocupada. Encolhi os ombros e decidi falar tudo de uma vez.

"Eu estava pensando que... você deveria conhecê-lo."

Ele me virou para que eu olhasse para ele, seu rosto desacreditado.

"O que? Bella... não!" Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa mais, mas tropeçou sobre as palavras. Suas mãos estavam ficando mais tensas em mim.

"Me escute, Edward..." mas ele não escutaria.

"Bella, eu já te causei dor demais." Ele falava por entre os dentes. "Não vou aumentar essa dor. Não permitirei. Está tudo terminado, já está feito." Ele olhou para o chão, balançando a cabeça. Ele ainda me segurava.

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e esperei que ele olhasse para cima. Eventualmente, ele o fez.

"Por favor, escute, Edward." Ele deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Depois de um tempo ele os abriu e olhou para mim. A dor estava lá de novo. Acariciei seu rosto com o dedão.

"Não terminou ainda," falei suavemente. "Isso não termina somente por ter lido o diário da Lucy." Senti um aperto no coração. "Nós achamos que terminava, mas agora, eu não acho que possa."

Seus olhos se fecharam de novo e ele virou seu rosto para o outro lado.

"George é parte de você, Edward. Isso o faz parte de nossas vidas."

Ele baixou a cabeça. "E eu acho que você deve estar curioso quanto a ele, isso seria natural. Curioso sobre ele e... os filhos e netos dele." Respirei bem fundo. "_Seus_ netos." Deixei o ar sair. "Mas há mais uma coisa..." Sua cabeça levantou.

"George não é imortal. Você tem um tempo limitado para conhecê-lo e não quero que você passe a eternidade pensando sobre ele. E _eu_ não quero passar a eternidade pensando se _você está_ pensando."

Ele estava franzindo a resta e sua mandíbula estava tensa. Fiquei imaginando o que ele diria. Então ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco.

"Eternidade?" reconheci o olhar que passou pelo seu rosto naquele momento. A dor de pensar em terminar com a minha vida, combinada com o prazer de saber que ele nunca teria que me perder. Eu tinha visto esse olhar muitas vezes anteriormente, todas as vezes que eu mencionava minha transformação. Mas esta noite, minhas palavras o asseguraram de que eu queria que ficássemos juntos para sempre.

"Sim, eternidade. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão fácil." Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o abracei apertado. Ele me puxou para ele, meu corpo pressionado contra o dele.

"Então você vai conhecê-lo?" Minhas palavras estavam abafadas pelo seu peito.

"Não sei Bella. É que... não quero mais te fazer sofrer..."

"Edward, acho que somos fortes o bastante para isso, você não acha?" Assim que falei essas palavras eu sabia que elas eram verdadeiras.

"Sim," ele suspirou.

Estávamos parados sob a luz da lua, nos abraçando silenciosamente, quando o sussurro de Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"O que você disse, sobre imaginar..."

Me afastei para poder olhar em seu rosto. Ele parecia nervoso, incerto de como continuar.

Eu sorri e ele respirou.

"Imaginei, vagamente, sobre o tipo de homem que ele deve ser."

Assenti, deixando-lhe saber que estava tudo bem em continuar, mesmo sabendo que ele escutaria meu coração acelerar. "Imaginei até onde ele é um reflexo do que eu seria se continuasse humano." Ele suspirou. "E... espero que minhas indiscrições de 1918 não tenham causado um impacto negativo no mundo. Espero que ele seja um bom homem."

Senti lágrimas começarem a brotar em meus olhos novamente. Meus dedos acariciaram sua nuca quando ele baixou a cabeça.

"Ele tem seu sangue nas veias, Edward. É claro que ele é um bom homem."

Depois de minhas palavras ele inalou asperamente e roçou seu rosto em meu cabelo. "Oh, Bella," ele sussurrou enquanto me puxava mais para perto.

A noite estava fria e eu estava ficando com frio agora, depois do banho. Antes que o primeiro tremor pudesse encontrar um caminho pelo meu corpo, Edward se afastou repentinamente e me ergueu em seus braços.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Você está gelada. Estou te levando pra cama."

Embora eu soubesse o que ele queria dizer, suas últimas palavras me enviaram tremores pelo corpo gelado. Ele me carregou pela casa e subiu dois degraus de cada vez na escada. No meu quarto, ele deu um chute leve para que a porta fechasse antes de me deitar gentilmente em minha cama e puxar as cobertas sobre mim.

"Posso?" ele perguntou, assenti da cama. Fui para o lado deixando mais espaço e ele tirou os sapatos e ficou sob as cobertas comigo. Olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, cuidadosamente me deu um abraço me puxando para o seu peito.

"Tudo bem ficar assim?" ele perguntou. Ele ainda estava hesitante em me tocar, me segurar.

Assenti, sorrindo, "Uhum." Percebi que não havíamos ficado assim desde que ele saíra para Chicago na quarta-feira. Fazia quatro noites que ele não me segurava. Me aconcheguei, feliz por estar de volta. O ouvi suspirar enquanto ele me puxava mais para perto. Empurrei Lucy e George para o fundo da minha cabeça e os tranquei lá, em um canto.

"E não se esqueça, amanhã você vai me falar sobre as coisas do seu quarto." Falei em meio a um bocejo e meus olhos começaram a se fechar.

"Não me esqueci;" Sua voz era veludo em meus ouvidos. Senti seus dedos gelados acariciarem delicadamente minha mandíbula.

Me deitei em seus braços e pensei no quanto eu o amava, e o quão difícil esses dois dias haviam sido, essa última meia hora, havia sido. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza – nós éramos fortes o bastante para lidar com isso. Senti o sono começar a me dominar e, de repente, uma risadinha escapou pelos meus lábios.

"Do que você está rindo?" ele sussurrou.

"Snoopy." E caí no sono ouvindo Edward grunhir.

* * *

Acordei quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram pelas cortinas. Edward estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado da cama.

"Bella," ele sussurrou. Sorri e estendi as mãos pra ele, meus olhos semi-abertos. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as beijou. Por que ele não estava na cama comigo?

"Charlie está acordando." Assenti sonolenta, entendendo. " Eu não queria que você acordasse e não me encontrasse."

"Você vai voltar?"

"Depois do café da manhã" ele encostou sua testa na minha e suspirou. "Eu te amo, Bella." Senti um arrepio me atravessar.

"Eu te amo, também." Sussurrei.

Um sorriso radiante surgiu em seu rosto. Ele hesitou e depois me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Uma onda de calor começou em meu peito e correu pelo meu corpo. Me ajeitei para poder passar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, quando ouvi a porta do quarto de Charlie abrir. Edward se afastou rapidamente. Ele acariciou minhas bochechas antes de desaparecer pela janela.

Fiquei na cama mais um pouco, me lembrando da noite anterior. Descobri muitas coisas sobre Edward, e eu estava planejando aprender mais ainda hoje. Mas também demos um grande passo. Falamos sobre ele conhecer seu filho. Imaginei como isso mudaria nossas vidas, se ele decidisse seguir em frente.

Eu estava vestida e pronta quando Edward bateu a porta poucas horas depois.

"Está pronta?" ele perguntou enquanto andava pelo hall. Ele estava maravilhoso, meu ar ficou preso em meu peito.

"Eu deveria te perguntar isso," sorri enquanto pegava sua mão e o puxava para o lado de fora. "Porque tenho várias perguntas para fazer."

* * *

Me sentei, de pernas cruzadas, no meio da cama de Edward. Ele parou ao lado da porta, olhando para o seu quarto.

"Bem, o que primeiro?" ele perguntou. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Hm, o microscópio." Falei.

Ele o pegou da prateleira e o trouxe até a cama. Ele o colocou em minhas mãos e se sentou ao meu lado.

Estava claro que era antigo, feito de metal, e o tubo das lentes era mais comprido e fino do que as versões modernas. Era muito pesado.

"Era de Carlisle," Edward começou. Suas pernas estavam esticadas e ele parecia relaxado enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça e se deitava sobre elas "Foi feito em 1850. Ele me deu quando ganhei meu primeiro diploma em medicina." Passei os dedos pelos tubos metálicos. "Eu não precisava realmente de um microscópio, a universidade os tinha. Esse foi um gesto puramente simbólico. Ele estava orgulhoso de mim." Ele deu de ombros enquanto dizia essas palavras naturalmente, mas pude perceber alegria em sua voz.

"É lindo," falei. O examinei por um tempo, e depois o entreguei de volta pra ele. Ele o colocou de volta na prateleira.

"Qual é o próximo?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. Eu ri.

"Você está tão empolgado," falei.

Vergonha o atingiu e ele me mostrou seu meio sorriso, encolhendo os ombros.

"Só estou feliz em te mostrar," falou. "E estou feliz que queira saber." Ele passou os longos dedos pelos cabelos. "Antes, eu achava que, talvez, te falar dessas coisas deixaria a nossa diferença de idade mais óbvia. Pensei que, talvez, você não quisesse ser lembrada disso."

"Oh, Edward," me virei para ele. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu passei meus braços ao seu redor. Me ergui e coloquei meus lábios suavemente em sua orelha, como se fosse beijá-la.

"E a foto com o cachorro?" sussurrei, ao invés.

Ele riu e se afastou do meu enlace. Pegou a foto antiga, em preto e branco, da escrivaninha e a trouxe para a cama. Estava em uma moldura simples e prateada.

"Estávamos vivendo em Appalachia por alguns anos depois da minha transformação. Eu não era mais um recém-nascido, mas ainda estava me adaptando ao que havia me tornado." Ele respirou profundamente. "Um dia, esse velho cachorro simplesmente apareceu na cabana em que estávamos morando." Ele sorriu com a memória. "Fiquei surpreso, porque os animais geralmente fogem de nós, mas esse não fugiu. Ele apenas andou em volta e, para a sorte dele, nenhum de nós sentiu qualquer vontade de... comer... então ele praticamente se tornou um bicho de estimação" Edward estava sorrindo. "Ele vinha e ia, algumas vezes ficávamos dias sem vê-lo. Mas eu gostava quando ele estava lá. Nunca tive um bicho de estimação antes e ele me deixava fazer carinho nele. Acho que ele fez eu me sentir menos um monstro."

O cachorro era fofo, pelo curto com uma orelha preta e a outra branca. Ele estava sentado, olhando diretamente para a câmera.

"Ele tinha um nome?"

"Eu o chamava de Renfield." Ele deu uma risada baixa. "Esme estava começando a se interessar por fotografias, na época, e tirou essa um dia."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Um urso o pegou."

"Oh não! Pobre Renfield."

Edward assentiu. "Pobre Renfield. Mas eu o vinguei," ele falou. Olhei para cima, confusa.

Ele sorriu, "Eu peguei o urso."

"Oh!" eu ri, surpresa pela referencia casual a sua dieta.

"Mais alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, recolocando a foto na escrivaninha.

"Várias," olhei para o quarto. "O desenho com os barcos."

Cuidadosamente Edward pegou o papel de seu lugar na parede. Não era grande, e ele o colocou na cama, à nossa frente.

"Esse é o Porto de Lyttelton na Nova Zelândia."

"Nova Zelândia?" Isso ficava do outro lado do mundo.

"O clima na parte sul da ilha era muito bom para nós. Nós vivemos lá por pouco tempo durante os anos quarenta. Antes estávamos em uma cidade pequena no Alaska, mas as pessoas começaram a suspeitar de nós e estavam muito perto de descobrir a verdade. Então, tínhamos que ficar o mais longe possível por um tempo. Lyttelton pareceu perfeito." Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e focou no desenho. "Eu gostei muito do porto. Quando queria um pouco de paz eu ia até lá para ver os barcos. Eu achava isso calmante."

Assenti quando pensei em dois dias antes, em Port Angeles, quando me sentei para assistir os barcos sobre a água.

"Barcos são ótimos," concordei. "Calmantes."

Edward me olhou, curioso. Me senti corar e apontei novamente para o desenho.

"Então você comprou isso enquanto estava lá?"

"Não, eu que desenhei,"

"Você que desenhou?" Olhei novamente para os detalhes de luz e sombra, traços suaves e escuros de carvão, o modo como a luz representava perfeitamente o balançar das águas. Deixei escapar um longo suspiro.

"Uau, Edward, eu não fazia idéia. É realmente um trabalho lindo."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Obrigado."

"Você tem outros?"

"Não. Eu costumava desenhar bastante, mas não tanto nas últimas décadas. Esse foi o único que mantive." Ele levantou uma mão e seus dedos acariciaram gentilmente meu rosto. "Pensei em te desenhar uma vez, no entanto." Senti minha pele formigar sob o seu toque. "Mas eu não acho que você gostaria. Acho que te faria se sentir estranha ficar focada nisso." Ele me mostrou um sorriso radiante. "Não que você precisasse posar. Eu poderia te desenhar de memória sem problemas. Mas eu sabia que não faria justiça a sua perfeição."

Eu havia me perdido em seus olhos nesse ponto. Eles estavam fixos nos meus, a profundidade do seu amor se mostrando clara e fazendo meu coração acelerar.

"Você está certo," Sussurrei, finalmente, depois percebendo o como isso soaria. Limpei minha garganta em um esforço de limpar minha cabeça. "Quero dizer, sobre me sentir estranha, não sobre a perfeição. Você está certo em dizer que eu me sentiria estranha."

Ele riu baixo enquanto se levantava da cama e colocava o desenho de volta na parede.

"O que agora?" ele perguntou.

Olhei pelo quarto. "Os bastões e bolas."

Ele assentiu e caminhou até a prateleira e pegou uma bola suja e velha.

"Essa é a bola com a qual meu pai e eu jogávamos. Ele me deu ela com uma luva de pegador no meu nono aniversário. Eu falava que era minha bola da sorte. Eu dormia com ela debaixo do travesseiro e nunca brinquei de apanhar com nenhuma outra. Não sei o que aconteceu com a luva," ele franziu a testa.

"Essa é uma memória forte pra você, não é?"

"Muito," ele falou, colocando a bola de volta no lugar antes de pegar outra bola velha e suja. Nessa havia um grande **#1** escrito em preto com caneta permanente.

"Essa," ele deu uma risada. "Essa eu peguei do topo da Torre Eiffel em uma tarde enquanto apostava corrida com Emmett e Jasper."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "O que?"

Ele riu de novo.

"É um jogo que temos. Começou em 1963 em Paris. Foi no meio da noite, estávamos saindo do clube de jazz e estávamos apenas andando por ali, olhando para as luzes – as luzes são muito bonitas em Paris. Eu gostaria de te mostrar um dia, se você quiser?" Ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo para mim. "De qualquer forma, Jasper encontrou uma bola velha de baseball em uma sarjeta. Ele a pegou e estava brincando com ela e quando chegamos perto da Torre Eiffel, Rosalie a roubou dele e a atirou, então ela ficou presa no deck de observação ao topo. Depois ela nos desafiou a ver qual de nós seria o primeiro a pegar a bola e trazer de volta ao chão. Os perdedores teriam que fazer qualquer coisa que o vencedor quisesse e o vencedor poderia ficar com a bola até o próximo desafio."

Minha boca ainda estava aberta.

"Você escalou a Torre Eiffel?"

"Sim."

"E você venceu?"

"É claro," ele estava sorrindo. "Embora Emmett tenha tentado me derrubar durante metade do caminho, na subida. Ele estava desesperado para se exibir para a Rose." Ele riu e eu ri com ele. "Depois disso, isso se tornou meio que uma tradição entre nós. Toda vez que estamos visitando um novo lugar, nós tentamos fazer algum tipo de desafio para encontrar a bola de baseball. Não é sempre possível. Apenas fazemos isso durante a noite e temos que ter certeza de que não há humanos ao redor. Essa primeira vez em Paris foi, na verdade, um pouco arriscada."

Fechei meus olhos, tentando imaginar Edward escalando a Torre Eiffel em busca de uma bola de baseball.

"Onde mais vocês jogaram?"

"Além da Torre Eiffel, jogamos no labirinto do Kew Garden em Londres, a bola também foi escondida em uma praia na Finlândia e jogada de alguns penhascos na costa da Escócia. Essa última provavelmente foi a mais difícil, tentar encontrá-la do chão do Mar do Norte. Teve uma vez que Rosalie a jogou do topo das Cataratas do Niágara e da última vez Alice a atirou de um ponto turístico do Grand Canyon."

Ele estava sorrindo enquanto rodava a bola com os dedos.

"Você sempre vence?"

"Geralmente. Só perdi uma vez. No Kew Garden. Emmett me derrotou." Havia um pouco de amargura em sua voz.

"E o Emmett te desafiou a usar a camiseta do Snoopy, não foi?" A realização me acertou repentinamente.

Edward assentiu e suspirou. "Ele me desafiou a usar a camiseta do Snoopy no dia da foto da próxima escola que começássemos."

Eu ri. "O que ele mandou o Jasper fazer?"

"Jasper teve que comer uma torna de carne e rins." Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto colocava a bola de volta na prateleira e pegava outra, vermelha.

"Essa é uma bola profissional. Jogamos um pouco quando estávamos na Inglaterra."

Ele estava rodando a bola em sua mão.

"Você gosta tanto assim de baseball?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Hm, em alguns pontos, mas este pode ser um jogo muito lento. Mantive a bola porque gosto da sensação dela. E é boa para atirar na cabeça do Emmett algumas vezes. Aqui." Ele a entregou a mim. Era bem mais pesada do que uma bola de baseball norma, e muito mais dura também. Sua superfície era plana e brilhante.

"E esse é um bastão profissional." Ele atravessou o quarto e pegou um velho bastão, o mais comprido dos bastões de baseball. "Este veio com a bola," ele deu de ombros outra vez "Os outros são obviamente bastões de baseball. Eu os uso quando jogamos. São velhos, mas são confortáveis."

"E o troféu?"

"Eu o ganhei em um debate na primeira vez que fomos à escola no Alasca. Mas agora eu o uso para guardar as chaves do carro." Ele pegou do bolso a chave prata e a jogou na taça de metal. Eu ri. Nunca havia percebido isso antes.

"E a caixa de madeira," apontei para onde ela estava na prateleira.

"Essa," ele falou a pegando e trazendo para mim, "pertenceu ao meu avô, o pai da minha mãe." Passei a mão pela madeira. Era muito lisa, quase como vidro. Era de uma cor vermelha forte, muito bonita.

"Ele era arquiteto na Inglaterra. Veio para a América em 1830 e se acomodou em Chicago. Algumas de suas construções ainda estão de pé na cidade hoje em dia. Me lembro da minha mãe as apontando para mim quando eu era pequeno."

Continuei passando os dedos pela madeira, fascinada por ouvir a história da família de Edward antes que ele existisse.

"É difícil se lembrar de tudo isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade não." Eu ainda estava acariciando a caixa, tocando um cadeado de metal, o pequeno metal estava trancado com uma pequena chave. "Logo depois de ser transformado Carlisle me explicou que minhas memórias começariam a sumir e eu precisava trabalhar duro para mantê-las. Ele sugeriu que eu escrevesse as coisas mais importantes para mim e as lesse todos os dias. E foi o que fiz."

Ele estendeu a mão e abriu o cadeado da caixa. Delicadamente, ele retirou vários pedaços de um frágil papel amarelado e cuidadosamente os colocou em minhas mãos. Eu arfei. Ali estava a letra de mão de Edward, elegante e formal, a tinta se apagando pela idade. No topo ele havia escrito seu nome, _Edward Anthony Masen_, e abaixo disso... _Nasci no dia 20 de junho de 1901_.

"Seu aniversário," sussurrei e olhei para ele. Seus olhos eram suaves e ele encarou o papel. "Pareceu importante na época. Mas logo descobri que aniversários não significam a mesma coisa quando se é imortal," ele falou baixo. Olhei novamente para o papel.

Ele havia escrito sobre seus pais, seus avós, as histórias que sua mãe havia lido para ele quando era criança, a música que ela tocava, os jogos que ele gostava de jogar com o pai, que aprendera a andar de bicicleta, um pic-nic em família, jogos de baseball e corridas atrás de carrinhos de frutas com seus amigos, tentando pegar qualquer fruta que caísse, antes de atingir o chão. Havia mais coisas sobre músicas, presentes, concertos musicais, Natais.

"Ainda tenho algumas memórias gerais sobre minha vida humana, do tipo como era viver naquela época, mas essas são coisas específicas para mim que eu queria que permanecessem afiadas na minha memória."

Corri os dedos pelas palavras, sentindo as marcas no papel.

"Depois de alguns meses as memórias estavam fixas e eu não precisava mais ler, mas uma vez ou outra eu pegava os papéis para vê-los. Algumas vezes eu ainda faço, até hoje."

Não conseguia tirar meus olhos das páginas.

"Vocês todos fizeram isso?"

"Carlisle deve ter sugerido isso aos outros... mas se eles fizeram ou não, eu não sei. É meio que... algo pessoal." Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama, ao meu lado. "Você é a única pessoa para quem eu já mostrei essas coisas."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Aqui estava a vida humana de Edward, resumida bem na minha frente. Meus dedos traçaram suas palavras novamente.

"Mantenho algumas outras coisas na caixa. Você pode olhar se quiser." Eu não queria soltar as páginas. Meus olhos passaram pelas palavras uma última vez antes de entregá-las de volta para ele. Ele as organizou cuidadosamente e as colocou na cama, ao seu lado. Respirei profundamente enquanto mexia dentro da caixa e puxava uma pequena insígnia de metal. Era retangular, embora tivesse as pontas arredondadas. Era esmaltado com vermelho e havia uma escrita em prata, _Bugatti_.

"O carro?" estava me lembrando do que ele havia me contado na noite passada. Ele assentiu e eu sorri.

Depois puxei uma foto com as pontas dobradas. Era uma foto de um homem e uma mulher. Ela estava sentada e ele estava de pé atrás dela.

"Meus pais," Edward falou simplesmente. Prendi a respiração enquanto encarava seus rostos. Pude ver Edward no formato dos olhos de sua mãe e na mandíbula de seu pai.

"Porque você não os coloca na prateleira?" Perguntei, incapaz de tirar meus olhos da foto.

"Não sei. Algumas vezes fico imaginando o que eles iriam pensar de mim agora, se soubessem o que me tornei. Acho que eu não gostaria de olhar para os seus rostos todos os dias, sabendo que haveria desapontamento neles."

"Eles nunca ficariam desapontados com você, Edward, você sabe disso. Eles te amam."

Ele encolhei os ombros e abaixou a cabeça. Gentilmente, coloquei a foto em suas mãos. Vi ele passar seus dedos sobre ela suavemente.

Sua ação despertou minhas lágrimas e eu precisei piscar e respirar fundo para pará-las. Respirei profundamente e voltei a caixa enquanto Edward colocava a foto cuidadosamente sobre as páginas amareladas que contavam a história da sua vida.

Mexi na caixa novamente e peguei um par de quadrados de ouro com um pedra verde no meio. Cada quadrado tinha uma pequena corrente com pequenos prendedores na parte de trás, prendendo-os a uma pequena barra de metal.

"Abotoaduras," ele falou baixo. "Não havia botões nas mangas das camisas masculinas na minha época. Nós usávamos isso."

"São lindas." E realmente eram.

"Minha mãe me deu em meu aniversário de dezessete anos."

Passei meus dedos pelas bordas. "Que pedra é essa?"

"Jade."

Sorri. "Ela queria que combinassem com os seus olhos."

Ele me olhou, suas sobrancelhas erguidas de surpresa.

"Eu... eu nunca havia pensado nisso." Pude ver uma forte emoção passando pelo seu rosto. Ele inspirou e expirou pesadamente enquanto olhava para as abotoaduras na palma da minha mão. Gentilmente as coloquei de volta na caixa.

A última coisa que retirei foi a tampa de uma garrafa de refrigerante. Instantaneamente ele ficou envergonhado.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei rindo. Ele suspirou.

"Essa é a tampa da garrafa que você bebeu na primeira vez que nos sentamos juntos na cafeteria da escola." Ele falou rapidamente.

Eu sabia que minha boca estava se abrindo. Ele me mostrou seu meio sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

"Oh, Edward. Sério?" Aquilo estava em sua caixa de coisas especiais. Passei meus braços ao seu redor e o beijei suavemente nos lábios antes de me afastar e olhar para o seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falou.

"Então, satisfiz sua curiosidade sobre o meu passado?"

"Nem chegou perto, mas é um começo."

Ele me puxou e beijou meu cabelo antes de se levantar da cama. "E temos a eternidade para eu descobrir." Acrescentei enquanto ele colocava a caixa de seu avô na prateleira.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo quarto, olhando todos os seus livros, todas suas músicas. Devia haver história atrás de todas essas coisas também. Olhei para sua escrivaninha. Era antiga e imaginei se era nela que Edward estudava quando era pequeno. Estava prestes a perguntar quando percebi que sobre ela estava o envelope branco que continha o diário de Lucy e os outros papéis. Olhei para o outro lado, tentando fazer Lucy e George não se intrometer, mas ao mesmo tempo pensei se Edward havia decidido se faria contato. Quando me virei para olhar para o Edward, ele estava me observando cuidadosamente. Seus olhos se moveram para o envelope e depois de volta para mim. Lentamente ele veio até a cama e se sentou, pegando minhas mãos nas suas.

"Você pensou no assunto?" Perguntei baixo, focando em suas mãos nas minhas. Seu dedão acariciando minha pele.

"Pensei. Pensei nisso ontem a noite enquanto você dormia," ele me deu um sorriso, "Antes de você começar a falar sobre o Snoopy usando flores nas orelhas." Revirei os olhos e senti minhas bochechas corarem. "Eu te amo, Bella," ele falou carinhosamente, e então hesitou antes de continuar. "E... decidi que você está certa."

Eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Engoli com dificuldade quando as mãos de Edward apertaram as minhas.

"Acho que eu deveria conhecer George, e gostaria que você viesse comigo quando eu o fizer."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**N.t.:**__ Oiiii genteee!! Tudo bem com vocês??_

_Aqui está o capítulo 4! Espero que tenham gostado, foi um capítulo para 'amenizar' um pouco as tensões... Porque eles ainda terão que conhecer o George, como vocês puderam ver! E também foi um capítulo para conhecermos um pouco mais da vida de Edward antes da Bella._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários que vocês estão me mandando! Fico muito feliz por saber que estão gostando! Alguns dos nomes eu já conheço das minhas outras fics, então muito obrigada por estar me acompanhando sempre, gente! E aos novos leitores, sejam bem vindos e espero que estejam gostando! ^_^_

_Peço desculpas pela demora para postar o capítulo, mas eu estava viajando e por isso não pude postar. Me desculpem!_ _Prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo!_

_Beijos!!_

_Rosette Cullen_


	5. George

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer é a dona de todas as coisas de Twilight! Nenhuma intenção de infringir o copyright.**

**Blood Lines**

**Capítulo 5: George**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**B**__**y: windchime**_

_**Tradução: Rosette Cullen**_

O sol estava entrando pela janela, dançando sobre a pele de Edward e luzes como as de diamantes voavam pelo quarto. Ele estava estonteante. Me deitei ao seu lado na cama, nossas mãos ao redor um do outro, seus lábios se movendo suavemente nos meus. Meu peito estava pressionado contra o dele, mas ele mantinha uma pequena distância, como sempre, entre o resto de nossos corpos. Tentei puxá-lo mais para perto, esperando sentir seu corpo todo contra o meu, mas ele se afastava, se movendo levemente, sempre mantendo o espaço ali.

Eu o senti ficar tenso e suas mãos me apertaram gentilmente onde estavam na minha cintura. Ele estava prestes a se afastar. Me inclinei para mais um beijo, traçando seus lábios com minha língua, quando uma mão firme agarrou meu ombro. Olhei para cima, surpresa. Lucy estava parada sobre mim, completa, com corpete e saia e cabelos ondulados. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto me puxava para longe de Edward.

"Não!" Gritei e tentei me soltar, mas ela era mais forte. "Edward!" Tentei olhar para ele, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. "Não me toque!" Gritei para Lucy novamente enquanto ela me derrubava da cama, me fazendo cair no chão.

"Deixe-me mostrar como é que se faz," ela falou. O sorriso ainda estava estampado em seu rosto enquanto ela se deitava ao lado de Edward e pressionava seu corpo firmemente contra o corpo dele. Ele não se afastou. O sonho foi desaparecendo conforme Lucy começou a gemer o nome dele.

"Bella! Bella!" A voz de Edward estava distante, mas ficava mais alta. Abri meus olhos na escuridão, aconchegada no banco de couro do Volvo, um cobertor de cashmere roxo me cobrindo. Eu estava confusa, então me lembrei, estávamos indo para Chicago. Estávamos indo conhecer George.

Afastei aquele sonho e olhei para cima para Edward. Ele estava me encarando, com a testa franzida, seu rosto ansioso. Sua mão estava no meu braço, mas ele a removeu rapidamente e a colocou de volta no volante.

"Pesadelo?" Sua voz era firme.

"Não. _Só_ um sonho," respondi. Não iria explicar que meus medos mais profundos começaram a se manifestar na forma de sonhos onde eu era deixada de lado por causa da Lucy. Além de ser impossível, eu sabia que isso era irracional e iria chatear Edward. Mas ele ainda estava me olhando.

"Sobre o que era?"

"Hm, não consigo me lembrar." A mentira era em vão. Seus sentidos de vampiro capturariam minha vergonha no escuro.

"Onde estamos?" tentei distraí-lo.

"Estamos na metade do caminho."

A estrada à frente era escura e cercada de árvores. Parecia que estávamos no meio do nada.

Chicago normalmente ficaria a mais de um dia de viagem de Forks, mas não para Edward. Saímos de casa ao final da tarde da quarta-feira e estávamos dirigindo durante a noite, na _velocidade do Edward_ com os faróis apagados, então chegaríamos mais ou menos na quinta-feira de manhã. Edward havia arranjado para nos encontrarmos com Rebecca e George na quinta-feira a tarde.

"Deve ter sido um sonho e tanto." Edward ainda tentava arrancar algo. Então percebi, devo ter falado enquanto dormia.

"Eu falei alguma coisa?" tentei parecer casual enquanto me esticava e bocejava. Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam em mim. Ele não respondeu a princípio, mas quando o fez pude ouvir tristeza em sua voz.

"Você disse, _Não Edward, não me toque_."

A realização me acertou. Ele havia entendido errado. Ele pensou que eu não o queria.

"Não! Não, você entendeu errado. Não era com você que eu estava falando." Sorri para ele.

"Então com quem era? Você parecia muito chateada."

Ótimo. Eu havia ido direto pra isso. E pude ver que ele não me deixaria escapar.

Mas eu não queria realmente dar voz a esse medo que estava me rondando como uma dor de dente da semana passada.

Já havíamos passado por tanta coisa juntos, mas eu sabia que Edward estava se sentindo muito ansioso com essa visita, e principalmente, como isso me afetaria. Ele estava preocupado que ficar cara a cara com George poderia ser demais, e eu finalmente o deixaria. Alice me disse que ele passou os últimos dois dias alternando entre cancelar a viagem e maravilhado com o quão incrível eu era. _Ele é simplesmente cheio de ficar imaginando_, ela falou. _E de medo_. Eu não queria aumentar a sua ansiedade e estava quase certa de que lhe contar sobre os sonhos com Lucy faria exatamente isso.

A princípio, quando descobri sobre Lucy, eu _não_ queria que ele me tocasse. Eu estava machucada e brava demais. E com ciúme. Mas agora, estávamos acertando as coisas aos poucos, beijos gentis, carícias e abraços leves. Ele estava me dando o espaço que eu precisava e estávamos gradualmente voltando até onde estávamos... antes. De volta para onde estávamos lentamente criando a intimidade física que viria com o casamento. Mas depois de tudo isso, descobrimos outra intimidade, e era tão poderosa. Edward dividiu alguns dos seus sentimentos mais pessoais e detalhes de sua vida comigo e de várias formas, nós nunca estivemos tão próximos quanto nesses últimos dias.

E sinceramente, eu não estava mais com inveja de Lucy. Eu havia lido seu diário, eu sabia o que ela era. Mas uma pequena parte de mim continuava se perguntando se ela sempre estaria entre nós. Edward se lembraria dela enquanto estivesse comigo, e eu ficaria pensando se ele estava se lembrando? Como a visita à Chicago foi muito repentina, essa pequena parte estava gradualmente ficando maior e mais alta e agora estava encontrando voz em meus sonhos.

Edward ainda esperava que eu falasse. Em um minuto o volante ficaria em pedaços. Suspirei.

"Uma coisa está me preocupando e... Acho que sonhei com isso. Por favor, olhe para a estrada." Acrescentei, percebendo que seus olhos estavam em mim já há algum tempo.

"Bella, não preciso olhar o tempo todo para a estrada."

"Por favor?" Será mais fácil dizer se não estiver me olhando.

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado e se virou para olhar pelo pára-brisa. Ele esperou pacientemente, mas pude ver sua mandíbula ficar tensa. Suas mãos estavam fechadas no volante novamente.

"Então você vai me contar o que é que está te preocupando?" pude ouvir a tensão em sua voz.

"Sim." Fiz uma pausa, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

"Quando?"

"Apenas me dê um minuto," falei, respirando algumas vezes. Eu queria deixar isso mais fácil para ele e para mim. Eu também não sabia como fazer isso. Pude ver que ele estava tentando ser paciente, mas agora a ansiedade estava começando a escapar dele em ondas.

Sua mandíbula ficou ainda mais tensa e vi o volante começar a afundar sob a força de suas mãos.

Respirei profundamente, me acalmando. "Fiquei preocupada que... quando nós estivermos, você sabe,... juntos... você vai pensar na Lucy." Esperei por sua reação, mas nada aconteceu. Sua mandíbula continuava tensa, suas mãos continuavam apertando mortalmente o volante. O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo e fiquei pensando se ele havia me ouvido. Finalmente, ele falou.

"Bella, isso não faz sentido." Sua voz era dura e severa, ele estava lutando para controlá-la.

"Eu sei que você me ama, Edward, mas, eu só... parece que você não... _responde_ a mim do jeito que você fez com ela. E, eu fiquei pensando se você se lembraria disso." Parei. Nenhuma reação de Edward. Eu queria parar, esqueceu que havia dito alguma coisa, mas por alguma razão seu silêncio teve o efeito opostos e eu continuei. "Acho que me sinto como se só eu ficasse, você sabe, excitada, quando estamos juntos." Senti a vergonha atravessar meu peito, passar pelo meu pescoço e chegar às minhas bochechas. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu estava respirando fundo para tentar acalmá-lo. Ainda sim, não houve nenhuma ação real de Edward. O vi abrir a boca, fechá-la, e então abrir novamente para finalmente falar.

"Você está falando sério?" Seu tom era plano, parecia mais com uma constatação do que com uma pergunta.

Encolhi estranhamente os braços. "Eu... é só que parece tão fácil para você parar. Parece que eu nunca te excito." Sussurrei, afundando ainda mais no bando, tentando fazer a mim, e a toda essa conversa, desaparecer. Eu estava completamente corada.

Edward estava rígido ao meu lado, olhando fixamente para frente.

"Bella, como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" Sua voz era chocada.

Suspirei e desejava nunca ter dito nada. Sonho estúpido com a Lucy. Tentei voltar a conversa.

"Eu sei que você me ama, Edward, de verdade. Sei que você para _porque_ me ama e está preocupado em me machucar e...,"

"Não. A última coisa que você falou..."

Engoli em seco com o seu tom. Ele estava bravo?

"Hm, que eu não... te excito?"

Alguma coisa em Edward despertou. Ele parou o carro ao lado da estrada, o colocando sobre a terra. Ele desligou o carro e saiu, deixando a porta aberta ao máximo. Ele andava de um lado para o outro na frente do farol do carro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Fiquei pensando se eu deveria ir até ele, mas depois de um momento andando ele se acalmou e voltou ao carro, deslizando em seu banco ao meu lado. Ele exalou afiadamente e se virou para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam queimando, mas sua voz era baixa.

"Realmente parece isso para você, Bella? Você não se acha desejável o bastante para ter _esse_ efeito em mim?"

"Hm, eu..."

"Você acha que eu não respondo a você dessa forma?"

"Bem, ..."

"Bella," ele balançou a cabeça e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, "... só de sentir sua presença ao meu redor quase me faz ficar de joelhos!"

"Oh!"

"Eu me afasto de você porque, se eu não fizer isso..." ele hesitou, engolindo antes de continuar, "... se eu não fizer isso, então acredite em mim, minha resposta física a você ficaria muito, muito óbvia." Cautelosamente, ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Seus olhos queimaram nos meus. "Você entende o que quero dizer, Bella?" ele respirou.

Eu estava prestes a assentir, mas não pude. Eu sabia que as palavras estavam além de mim naquele momento. Palavras, pensamentos – todos se foram. Eu estava mole. A sinceridade e a emoção nos olhos de Edward estavam queimando. Ele olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. Quando falou novamente sua voz era mais calma. "Mas não quero que pense que é só isso que eu quero. Eu te amo." Sues dedos acariciaram minhas bochechas.

Gradualmente senti que estava recuperando a capacidade de pensar racionalmente. Talvez logo minha voz voltasse também. Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam em mim. Seus olhar ainda intenso. "Mas meu controle ainda _é_ uma questão," ele continuou. "Sei que estamos trabalhando nisso, mas ainda não posso arriscar ficar muito perto de você, você sabe disso." Ele fez uma pausa. "E, apesar do que aconteceu em 1918, acho que o cavalheiro dentro de mim ainda sente que não é apropriado dividir _essa_ parte de mim com você até que seja minha esposa." De repente, pude ver que vergonha e constrangimento começavam a subir pelo meu rosto pela sua confissão.

Ele baixou as mãos, mas as peguei rapidamente e as segurei, com força.

"Edward, gostei por você ter me contado isso. Gostei muito." Ele parecia incerto, constrangimento misturado a confusão. "Eu sei que você pensa que não foi apropriado, ou cavalheiro, mas eu gostei."

Me inclinei sobre o câmbio e beijei Edward gentilmente. "Por favor, não esconda esses sentimentos."

Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados e ele baixou o rosto. "Bella, eu realmente quero você. Mais do que qualquer homem já quis uma mulher. E... eu _realmente_ respondo a você dessa forma. Eu só não te deixei saber. Ainda."

Meu coração quebrou atrás da parede do meu peito.

"O que você disse, sobre eu responder a Lucy... o reflexo físico que eu tive, quando ela fez o que fez, não se compara com o que sinto quando você simplesmente sorri para mim, ou segura minha mão." Ele encolheu os ombros, e levantou seus olhos para mim, olhando pelos seus longos e escuros cílios. "Seria como... comparar um formigueiro ao Monte Everest, e isso ainda não é o bastante."

Meus dedos estavam tremendo enquanto segurava os dele. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia dito o que havia dito. Isso era tão... não-Edward. Mas eu gostei tanto. De repente, a imagem que eu tinha de Lucy em minha cabeça, e nos meus pesadelos, evaporou. Senti um sorriso em meus lábios.

"Eu _sou_ o Everest, certo?" Perguntei.

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Everest."

Ficamos quietos por um momento. Recolhi meus braços, o puxando para mim e ele descansou a cabeça em meu peito. Sua respiração se acalmando enquanto ele escutava meu coração. Suas mãos descansando gentilmente em minhas costas.

"Edward, eu sei que dissemos que iríamos esperar até o casamento, e nós vamos, mas nesse meio tempo, quando ambos estivermos preparados, não teria problema dividirmos um pouco mais de nós, teria?" Meu coração começou a martelar de novo. Seu rosto estava enrugado enquanto decidia o que dizer.

Ele deu um suspiro longo e então riu suavemente, olhando para mim por entre os cílios de novo. "Estive preocupado que... pensei que você não iria me querer mais dessa forma."

Trouxe suas mãos para o meu rosto e as beijei. "Eu quero."

Edward ergueu seu rosto até o meu. Ternamente, ele pressionou seus lábios em minha bochecha, e então se moveu até o meu queixo onde ele deu outro beijo, antes de finalmente se mover para a minha boca. Nossos lábios se moviam juntos e entrelacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, sentindo-os suaves em meus dedos. Seus braços me rodearam, me puxando para mais perto. Quando precisei respirar, ele moveu o rosto para o meu pescoço, e roçou seu nariz em meu queixo. Acariciei sua nuca. Pude sentir seu hálito gelado em minha pele.

Suspirei. "Acho que deveríamos continuar." O relógio no painel marcava 2:12 da manhã.

Edward riu. "Você vai precisar especificar exatamente o que quis dize com isso."

"Para Chicago," sorri. "Provavelmente deveríamos continuar indo para Chicago. É um longo caminho." Senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso contra o meu pescoço.

"Provavelmente você está certa," ele falou se afastando e me dando um beijo suave nos lábios. Ele pegou meu cobertor e o colocou a minha volta. "E de qualquer forma, se vamos ultrapassar novas barreiras juntos, eu preferiria que não fosse dentro de um carro, ao lado da estrada, no meio do nada." Ele ligou o carro e riu enquanto meu coração dava saltos audíveis.

Enquanto tudo era escuro e floresta quando caí no sono novamente, agora quando eu abri meus olhos, havia uma fraca luz do sol e estava cheio de construções.

"Bom dia," Edward ergueu o braço e passou a mão em meus cabelos.

"Oi," murmurei em um bocejo, me esticando e piscando. "Já estamos lá, ainda?"

Ele riu das minhas palavras.

"Estamos em Chicago, sim."

Olhei para o relógio. Oito e quinze. O céu acima estava cinza e alguns pontos com relâmpagos piscavam.

"Clima de Forks," falei distraidamente e Edward assentiu.

"Deve chover e ficar nublado pelos próximos dias, então não teremos que nos preocupar com o tempo. Você está com fome?"

"Hm, sim."

"Então vamos pegar o café da manhã."

Edward parecia familiarizado com a cidade e logo paramos do lado de fora de um café com toldos listrados e mesas de metal e cadeiras ao chão. Letras douradas na frente diziam simplesmente, _Le Café_. Edward saiu do carro e veio até a minha porta.

"Espero que seja bom. Eles fazem café da manhã," ele falou enquanto me ajudava a sair do carro. O aroma de bacon e ovos me alcançou assim que coloquei os pés no chão.

"Hmm, o cheiro já é bom," falei, indo em direção a porta. Edward contraiu o nariz e eu revirei os olhos. É lógico que não cheirava bem para ele.

Ele se sentou e me assistiu enquanto eu comia um prato cheio de ovos mexidos e bebia o melhor chocolate quente que já havia experimentando. Ele se ergueu um pouco estendendo a mão para limpar a espuma que estava em meu lábio superior e eu peguei seu dedo com os dentes. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de surpresa então levantei as minhas em resposta. Ele riu e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, sorrindo para mim.

"Você gostaria de ver a minha casa?" ele falou repentinamente. Quase derrubei os ovos na mesa.

"Sim! Eu adoraria," esperava que ele tivesse entendido o que eu dissera de boca cheia. Seu sorriso pareceu indicar que ele tinha.

"Está cedo para darmos entrada no hotel, então pensei que poderíamos dar uma olhada por aí e eu poderia te mostrar algumas coisas." Assenti entusiasticamente. Eu estava ansiosa para ver e ouvir mais da vida humana de Edward.

Edward pagou a conta e voltamos ao carro. Ele dirigiu virando a esquina em uma rua cheia de árvores alinhadas e construções adoráveis. Ele diminuiu a velocidade na frente de uma que tinha um toldo cobrindo uma passagem de pedestres estendida até o outro lado da rua. No toldo estava escrito _Park Inn Hotel_.

"Aqui é onde iremos ficar," ele falou.

"Parece adorável." O hotel tinha apenas cinco andares e era feito de tijolos escuros, com grandes janelas arredondadas viradas para a rua.

"Eu estava pensando no Marriot, mas eu sabia que você ficaria infeliz se eu gastasse muito dinheiro," ele sorriu para mim.

"Você está certo. Este é muito melhor."

"Eu eu acho...," ele inclinou a cabeça sobre o volante, olhando para cima pelo pára-brisas, "... que o nosso quarto deve ser ali em cima." Me inclinei também, meus olhos seguindo a direção de seus dedos.

"No último andar?"

"Sim, isso nos dará uma vista do parque."

Olhei para frente e o vi, um pouco além da estrada, ali realmente havia um parque de diversões. Continuamos reto e viramos por mais algumas ruas. Ele apontou para a universidade onde havia estudado Direito, e a igreja aonde ia aos domingos. Dirigimos por mais algumas ruas e chegamos a uma longa avenida. Novamente, havia árvores alinhadas e as casas eram altas e grandes. Ele parou na frente do número quarenta e sete e saímos e caminhamos até o portão da frente. Olhei para ele, com expectativa.

"Essa é a minha casa," ele falou encolhendo os ombros. Era alta, três andares, tijolos escuros com grandes degraus até a porta reluzente da entrada, cercada por grandes janelas.

Eu estava sorrindo. "É linda," estiquei a mão a procura da sua e ele me puxou para o seu lado gentilmente.

"Eu costumava me pendurar nesse portão," ele passou a mão pelo poste de metal do portão que separava a calçada do pequeno jardim da entrada. "E aquele é o meu quarto, bem ali," ele apontou para uma janela a esquerda no segundo andar.

Eu estava fascinada. "Quem mora aqui agora?"

"Os Barclays. Eles estão aqui há quase dez anos agora. Espero que eles fiquem mais dez, são inquilinos muito tranqüilos."

"Antes deles?"

"Os Jacobsons e antes deles eram os Lipmans. Você quer que eu os nomeie até 1921?"

Eu ri. "Foi a primeira vez que você alugou a casa? Em 1921?"

"Sim. Demorou alguns anos até que eu colocasse minha cabeça no lugar sobre o que havia acontecido comigo. Carlisle me ajudou a assegurar minha herança, mas ela permaneceu vazia por um tempo até que eu me acertasse."

Continuei olhando para a casa, imaginando um Edward novinho brincando no jardim, pendurado no portão.

"Estou feliz por poder te mostrar isso," ele falou. A emoção em sua voz era clara.

"Eu também." Sorri para ele. "Está muito diferente de quando você vivia aqui?"

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Não mudou muito por fora, mas precisei modernizá-la por dentro. No começo do século vinte as cozinhas e banheiros não eram dos melhores."

Ele olhou para o relógio. "São quase 11:00. Podemos fazer o check in agora. Está pronta?"

Me afastei da cerca. "Podemos voltar aqui para olhar de novo, antes de irmos para casa?"

Edward sorriu, e um olhar de surpresa prazerosa cruzou seu rosto. "Sim, se você quiser."

"Eu adoraria olhar por dentro. Você acha que poderia fazer uma inspeção como dono da terra?"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram enquanto ele ria. "Eu não acho que possa, Bella. Pode até ser minha casa, mas os Barclays têm direito à privacidade."

Fiz uma carranca enquanto voltávamos ao carro.

Os braços de Edward enlaçaram minha cintura enquanto subíamos à moda antiga para o último andar do Park Inn Hotel. Nossa suíte não era grande, mas metade era classificada como quarto com uma cama king size e banheiro, enquanto a outra metade, ficando dois degraus abaixo, era designada como sala de estar com um sofá e uma unidade de entretenimento secreto escondida em um armário antigo.

"Você gostou?" O carregador havia saído e Edward, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava parado me olhando enquanto eu observava ao redor.

"É perfeito," sorri. Eu tinha certeza que provavelmente _era_ caro, mas não era _glamoroso_, era confortável e quente.

"Bem, o que você gostaria de fazer?" Ele olhou ao redor como se estivesse sendo inspirado pelos móveis. "Temos uma hora antes do encontro com Rebecca e George." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"Hm, está chovendo lá fora, talvez pudéssemos apenas relaxar e assistir a televisão?" Falei em forma de pergunta.

"Parece ótimo para mim." Edward se sentou no sofá, pegou o controle remoto e acenou para que eu me juntasse a ele. Não me importava com o que assistiríamos, então Edward colocou em um programa chamado _Top Gear_, um programa britânico sobre carros luxuosos e rápidos. Me sentei, enrolada ao seu lado, com seus braços ao meu redor. Às vezes sentia seus lábios roçarem em meus cabelos, ou seus dedos acariciarem suavemente meu braço. Não tinha certeza do que a tarde traria. Estávamos há apenas uma fora de nos encontrarmos com George e Rebecca e não sabíamos como isso afetaria nossas vidas. George e Rebecca estavam prestes a se tornarem realidades, não apenas um pedaço inesperado de novidade. Fiquei pensando em quanto envolvimento Edward iria querer ter com eles, ou o que eles esperam dele. Me movi para mais perto de Edward. O senti descansar seu rosto no topo da minha cabeça e me foquei nos carros dando voltas em alta velocidade por um circuito chuvoso em algum lugar na Inglaterra.

Encontraríamos Rebecca no hall de entrada na 'Casa de Enfermagem com vista para o Lago', que era grande e moderna com um lindo jardim. George estava internado lá desde que sofrera um derrame há seis semanas.

O hall parecia muito com um lobby de hotel com fileiras de cadeiras de plástico pelas paredes. Olhei ao redor, imaginando se ela já estava aqui.

"Aquela é a Rebecca, com cabelos loiros e óculos," Edward estava olhando para a direção oposta da mulher que ele havia descrito. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira no canto.

"Como você sabe?"

"Posso ouvir os pensamentos dela. Ela está pensando se somos nós, mas acha que parecemos jovens demais."

Comecei a me mover na direção dela, mas Edward me puxou de volta rapidamente. "Pareça hesitante. Seria estranho se andássemos diretamente até ela sem a conhecermos direito."

"Oh, sim, é claro." Essa era provavelmente uma regra básica do manual dos vampiros.

"Como está se sentindo?" Perguntei a ele, percebendo que ele havia acabado de colocar os olhos em sua bisneta.

Ele expirou lentamente. "Não sei ainda."

Apertei sua mão e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Ele sorriu para mim e, mesmo sabendo que ele estava nervoso, pude ver a ternura em seus olhos lindos.

Depois de um tempo ele deixou que Rebecca encontrasse seus olhos e ela se levantou para se aproximar de nós. Senti ele ficar tenso.

"Não sei o que dizer para ela," ele sussurrou, mal movendo os lábios. Fiquei surpresa com o nervosismo em sua voz.

"Hm, talvez deva apenas começar com um 'olá'?"

Ele assentiu, assim que ela nos alcançou.

"Oi, eu sou Rebecca Rigby. Você é Edward Masen?" ela perguntou educadamente. Sua voz era suave e seu rosto era claro e simpático. Chutei que ela deveria ter uns quarenta anos e não tinha certeza do porque, mas estava feliz por seus olhos serem azuis e não verdes. Ela estendeu a mão. Eu sabia que Edward temia isso, mas ele estendeu a mão sem hesitar em nenhum momento e apertou a dela. Vi ela prender a respiração enquanto tinha a experiência de sentir os dedos e palmas geladas de Edward. Ele agiu como se não houvesse nada fora do lugar – fazer a humana acreditar que não havia nada de errado.

"Olá," ele falou, nenhum traço de nervoso agora, sua voz estava estável e educada enquanto incorporava o personagem. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Rebecca. Essa é minha noiva, Bella." Sua mão estava na parte inferior das minhas costas. Apertei as mãos de Rebecca que pareceu aliviada ao sentir que minha pele quente.

"Muito obrigada por vir," ela estava sorrindo calorosamente. "George ficará tão feliz, mesmo se vocês não puderem dar muitas informações a ele."

"O prazer é nosso." A voz de Edward ainda era calma, mas sua mão estava na minha agora e seus dedos, apertando e soltando, de novo e de novo, deixou transparecer a verdade. De repente ele soltou minha mão e abriu seu casaco. De dentro de um bolso ele puxou um envelope. "Aqui estão os papéis e o diário. Fico feliz em poder devolvê-los pessoalmente." Ele voltou a segurar minha mão. Rebecca pegou o envelope e o colocou em uma grande bolsa pendurada em seu ombro.

"Obrigada. Uma leitura interessante, não é?"

Apenas eu reparei a expiração cortante que Edward deu. O mundo de fora não havia percebido e ele respondeu, "Sim, muito interessante."

Rebecca sorriu e apontou para o elevador ao lado do hall.

"Bom, podemos subir para ver George? Com sorte o encontraremos acordado. Ele tem dormindo muito esses dias. E devo lhes avisar, o derrame o deixou incapaz de se comunicar muito, mas ele entende tudo o que você diz." Ela apertou o botão para subir.

"Então, vocês vão se casar?"

"Sim," falei, apertando a mão de Edward na minha.

"Quando será o grande dia?"

"Nós ainda não acertamos a data," Edward devolveu o aperto em minha mão enquanto respondia a essa pergunta.

"Bem, vocês dois são tão novos, ainda há bastante tempo."

Assentimos juntos.

"De onde exatamente vocês vieram? Os advogados não mencionaram quando me contataram." Os advogados não sabiam. O único detalhe que tinham de Edward, era um email para contato.

"Washington." Edward não perdeu tempo. Manteve as coisas generalizadas, vagas. Não específicas.

A porta do elevador se abriu e nós entramos. Rebecca apertou o botão do terceiro andar.

"Entendo que não possa nos contar muito sobre o pai de George?"

"Não, não muito." Edward falou antes de começar a contar à história que ele e Carlisle havia cuidadosamente montado, assim encontrar os fatos seria quase impossível. "Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno e tenho vivido com minha família adotiva há alguns anos. Não me lembro de muitas coisas, mas posso lhe dizer que Edward Masen era primo do meu bisavô."

"Oh, entendo," Rebecca estava interessada.

Edward continuou. "Ele nunca se casou e, além de George é claro, ele não teve filhos. Nós éramos sua única família. Não me lembro dele pessoalmente, ele morreu quanto eu tinha dois anos, mas posso contar o que meus pais falaram dele quando fiquei um pouco mais velho."

A porta do elevador abriu e saímos, seguindo Rebecca por um corredor branco e esterilizado com números nas portas que seguiam por ele. No fim do corredor havia um grande painel de vidro que tinha vista para um lago ornamental e jardins cuidados. Ela parou em um quarto de número trinta e um e bateu a porta antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar.

Os olhos de Edward se viraram para mim. Pisquei para ele e apertei sua mão e um dos cantos de sua boca se curvou ligeiramente em um sorriso nervoso. Juntos, entramos no quarto trinta e um para conhecer o filho de Edward.

O homem deitado na cama estava dormindo. Ele parecia pequeno e frágil, curvado em baixo de um cobertor de lã azul, sua pele era fina e branca, mas suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas. Suas mãos descansavam no topo das cobertas e seus dedos eram compridos. Como os de Edward. Uma mecha de cabelo curto e prateado circulava sua cabeça, espetado para todos os lados. Percebi que eu estava sorrindo.

Esse era o filho de Edward. Esse homem na cama veio de Edward. Estava preocupada em como me sentiria quando finalmente desse de cara com George. Mas fiquei surpresa quando uma compreensão me acertou. Eu amava Edward, e algumas vezes amar alguém significa abrir espaço na sua vida para outras pessoas, também.

Rebecca se inclinou sobre a cama.

"Vovô?" ela sussurrou.

Me virei para olhara para Edward. Ele estava parado completamente imóvel, uma estátua de mármore, olhando para o homem na cama. Sua expressão era quase uma incógnita, sua respiração muito curta. Acariciei sua mão e passei meu braço ao seu redor e ele me olhou.

"Seu filho," murmurei, para que Rebecca não pudesse ouvir, e então sorri, esperando que ele pudesse ver a aceitação em meu rosto.

Suas testas ficaram ainda mais franzidas, e ele encolheu os ombros. Ele olhou de volta para George e mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento. Tentei adivinhar o que ele estaria sentindo, imaginei vagamente se ele estaria pensando em Lucy, mas muitas emoções estavam passando pelo seu rosto e pelos seus olhos. Então ele me olhou novamente, me estudando atentamente, como se estivesse tentando adivinhas os _meus_ sentimentos. Depois de um tempo ele assentiu.

"Meu filho," ele murmurou de volta para mim enquanto me puxava mais para perto. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e a emoção em sua voz me atravessou.

"Provavelmente ele acordará logo. Vocês gostariam de se sentar e esperar um pouco mais?" Rebecca se virou de costas para a cama e se virou para nós.

Edward assentiu e nos sentamos em cadeiras enquanto Rebecca se sentou na ponta da cama. Nossas mãos estavam ligadas por entre os braços das cadeiras e o dedão de Edward acariciava suavemente minha pele.

Olhei ao redor do quarto. Era limpo e brilhante, mas um pouco clinico. George estava dormindo em uma cama de hospital e havia cômodas de hospital e um armário de hospital. A janela dava para o teto e uma máquina de ventilação. Havia algumas plantas em vasos na beirada da janela e dos armários e alguns quadros pelas paredes. Imaginei se Rebecca estaria tentando deixar o quarto um pouco mais caloroso e amigável.

Depois de um tempo Edward falou, a voz plana e clara, mas pude sentir um esforço para mantê-la assim.

"Todos os quartos são como este?"

"Não, esse é um quarto básico. Têm outros muito melhores, mas não posso pagar por eles, infelizmente. Mas o atendimento é excelente, apesar do quarto." Ela olhou para trás, para George, por um momento. "Tive sorte por poder colocá-lo aqui, são instalações muito boas."

Edward assentiu e depois procurou algo em sua jaqueta novamente. "Pensei que se interessaria nisso." Ele pegou um pedaço de papel que eu sabia ser um certificado de óbito falsificado. Ele o entregou para Rebecca.

"Ah, então Edward Masen morreu em 1990," ela falou lendo a primeira página. "E ele era o primo do seu bisavô, como você disse. Então isso o faria seu...?"

Edward deu uma risada forçada. "Não sei exatamente, é muito distante para pensar. Acho que ele seria algo do tipo primo de segundo grau, multiplicado por seis."

Rebecca riu também e eu me juntei a eles.

"Então sua relação com George, e eu, seria... oh, eu nem consigo imaginar!" ela riu.

"Não, é complicada... e remota." Edward estava sorrindo, mas seu maxilar estava tenso.

Rebecca sorriu de volta, mas pareceu estudá-lo cuidadosamente, agora.

"E o seu nome foi dado em homenagem a ele?"

"Não, eu não acredito que tenha sido."

Rebecca sorriu novamente, sua cabeça pendida para o lado, seus olhos sem desviar do rosto dele. Eu estava começando a me sentir nervosa – era quase como se ela pudesse ver através da fachada.

Mas Edward, aparentemente, estava jogando conforme suas regras. Lentamente ela colocou as mãos no colo.

Então, ele falou algo que eu nunca esperaria ouvir. "Na verdade, estou sentindo um pouco fome. Tem algum lugar onde possamos pegar algo para comer enquanto esperamos?" Ele sorriu para Rebecca, com cuidado para não mostrar muito os dentes, percebi.

Senti minha boca se abrir, e depois a fechei rapidamente.

"Oh, é claro." Rebecca saltou da cama imediatamente. "Tem um quiosque na rua, podemos ir lá e então, quando voltarmos, George provavelmente já estará acordado. Boa idéia."

Ela se inclinou na cama. "Voltaremos logo, vovô," ela falou e passou a mão na testa dele.

Olhei para Edward, tentando lhe perguntar com os olhos o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele me mostrou um sorriso descompromissado. Nenhum dente. Tive que assumir que alguma coisa nos pensamentos de Rebecca estava além do seu comportamento não usual.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos sentados no quiosque _Pegue um Copo_. Edward pegou o cardápio e o entregou a mim. "O que parece bom, Bella?" ele sorriu. Olhei para o cardápio. Ele queria que eu escolhesse para ele?

"Er, hm, acho que o muffin de blueberry."

Rebecca segurava um cardápio também. "Hm, acho que vou pedir uma torrada francesa." Ela passou os dedos pela página.

Edward acenou para a garçonete, que estava atrás do balcão, olhando para ele desde que chegamos. Ela se aproximou rapidamente.

"Por favor, gostaríamos de um muffin de blueberry, uma torrada francesa, e eu vou querer um sanduíche de rosbife."

Tentei fazer meu rosto parecer o mais normal possível. Mas era difícil. Edward estava pedindo comida. Fiquei imaginando se ele realmente comeria. Eu sabia que ele _podia_ comer, se ele tivesse que fazer isso. Ele havia mordido uma pizza, uma vez, na minha frente. Mas eu estava mais concentrada no que o havia levado a fazer tudo isso.

A garçonete anotou lentamente, obviamente tentando ficar mais tempo perto de Edward. Esperamos pacientemente.

"Estou curioso em uma coisa," Edward começou casualmente depois de a garçonete finalmente se afastar. "Como George descobriu sobre Edward? Lucy contou para ele?"

Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Depois que Lucy morreu, George estava remexendo nas coisas dela e encontrou o diário em uma caixa com algumas outras cartas. Ficamos felizes pelo marido dela ter morrido alguns anos antes sem saber de nada. Ele ficaria devastado – ele adorava George."

Senti um pouco da tensão deixar o corpo de Edward. Apertei sua mão. Aqui estava uma resposta para um pouco do que eu sabia que o preocupava. Jonathan Rigby havia sido um bom pai? Por mais chocado e desolado que Edward estivesse com tudo isso, ele iria querer que o filho tivesse tido uma infância feliz.

Rebecca colocou um pouco da água de sua garrafa num copo e deu um gole antes de continuar.

"Foi um grande choque pro George. Quero dizer, você leu o diário, pode imaginar como ele se sentiu. Mas depois ele ficou curioso. Ele e sua esposa Marion, minha avó, decidiram tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre Edward Masen e ver se havia algum familiar restante. Ele ficou pensando se tinha meio-irmãos e irmãs por aí em algum lugar."

Edward assentiu.

"Mas foi muito difícil encontrar algo sobre Edward Masen, e George estava ocupado com seu trabalho, então se passou um bom tempo, anos até, e ele não conseguiu descobrir nada. Mas o desejo de descobrir algo sempre esteve lá. Depois do derrame não sabíamos quanto mais tempo ele teria, então decidi assumir a causa e descobrir o que pudesse." Ela tomou outro gole de água. "Ele ficará tão feliz, mesmo tendo somente esse pequeno pedaço de papel."

A garçonete se apreçou com nossos pedidos em uma bandeja. Ela colocou os pratos a nossa frente e se afastou lentamente. Fiquei desejando que ela mordesse a língua.

Rebecca deu uma mordida na sua torrada francesa e eu comecei a comer meu muffin. Ao meu lado, Edward começou a tocar em seu sanduíche de rosbife. Ele deu uma mordida e mastigou e exceto pelo leve tremor dos seus ombros na primeira vez que ele engoliu, você pensaria que ele havia comido durante sua vida vampira inteira. Tentei esconder minha surpresa e a conversa continuou enquanto comíamos.

"Que tipo de trabalho o George faz?" Edward perguntou entre mordidas. Eu sabia que isso era algo importante para ele. Saber o que George havia feito na vida.

Os olhos de Rebecca suavizaram.

"Ele era professor de música, mas quando se aposentou abriu uma escola de música para crianças carentes, aqui na cidade." Sua expressão se tornou apaixonada quando começou a falar do trabalho de George. "Essas são crianças que nunca poderiam participar de um concerto ou até mesmo ver um instrumento musical de perto. Muitas nunca nem ao menos tinham ouvido a palavra 'sinfonia'. Ele realmente acredita que a música transforma a vida de uma pessoa e ele tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso por quase vinte anos agora."

Edward havia se tornado uma pedra ao meu lado. Sob a mesa peguei sua mão e a segurei na minha como uma linha de vida. Ele engoliu e pude ver um traço de forte emoção cruzar seu rosto.

"Você está envolvida com a escola também?" perguntei rapidamente. Se eu a mantivesse falando, ela não perceberia o tropeço na fachada de Edward. Eu sabia o que o trabalho de George significaria para ele. Seu amor pela música havia sido transmitido e estava fazendo o bem para o mundo. Em minha mão seus dedos tremiam.

Do outro lado da mesa, Rebecca assentia.

"Estou, na verdade. Não tenho talento musical, mas sou assistente social, e tenho trabalhado com George há dez anos. Temos algumas das mais incríveis histórias de sucesso."

A compostura de Edward voltou. Ele respirou e sorriu.

"Você é a única família que George tem, agora?" ele perguntou baixo. Ele colocou seu prato vazio para o lado e pegou um pouco de água da garrafa que havia no meio da mesa. Observei enquanto ele virava o copo e deixava o fluido claro passar pelos seus lábios.

"Quase," ela falou. "Sempre fomos uma família próxima, mas meus pais morreram há pouco tempo, e meus irmãos vivos estão em outros países no momento, então éramos apenas eu e George e Marion. E meu marido, Marc." Ela deu um sorriso triste. "Mas Marion morreu há dois meses e isso acabou com George. Ele teve o derrame há duas semanas."

Vi os músculos do queixo de Edward ficarem tensos. Obviamente ele estava escutando os pensamentos que Rebecca não estava dizendo. Ela limpou a garganta e bebeu um pouco de água.

"Em todo o caso, antes que eu me esqueça," ela procurou algo em sua bolsa, "Não sei se você tem alguma foto de Edward Masen, então achei que gostaria de ver isso. Estava nas coisas de Lucy. Posso fazer uma cópia para você se quiser." Ela pegou uma foto e olhou para ela. "A semelhança é inegável. Vocês poderiam ser gêmeos," ela falou, levantando uma sobrancelha para Edward antes de colocar a foto sobre a mesa e a empurrar para nós.

Fiquei pensando por um momento no porque de Lucy manter a foto, mas uma onda de ansiedade passou por mim. Uma foto de Edward de quando ele era humano! Eu queria ver. Estiquei a mão para puxar a foto mais para perto, me inclinando para ter uma boa vista.

Oh. Mas eu não estava preparada para isso. Eu sabia que minha surpresa fora audível e senti uma onde gelada me atingir.

Não era apenas Edward. Eram Edward e Lucy juntos. Eles estavam de perfil, ele sentando em um grande piado, seus dedos nas teclas, seus olhos fixos para baixo, concentrado. Seu cabelo estava arrumado, puxado para trás, e talvez seu queixo não fosse como é hoje, mas ele era praticamente o mesmo. Ela estava parada atrás dele, sua mão descansando no ombro dele. Ela estava usando um brinco de pérola. Essa era uma foto de noivado. Uma foto tirada _naquela_ noite. Náusea passava por mim enquanto eu olhava para ela, sabendo o que ela havia planejado. Ela estava um pouco mais virada para a câmera e pude ver que suas bochechas eram altas e magras. Seu cabelo era louro e ondulava suavemente pelo seu rosto. Ela era pequena, sua postura era elegante e sorria gentilmente. Ela havia sido linda. Eu não estava atenta a reação de Edward ao meu lado até que vi seus longos dedos se estenderem e gentilmente empurrar a foto de volta pela mesa.

Em algum lugar distante eu podia ouvir vozes.

"Você quer uma cópia?"

"Não. Obrigado."

Respirei profundamente algumas vezes e estava lentamente me tornando consciente da mão de Edward apertando a minha debaixo da mesa.

"Talvez George esteja acordado, agora," ele falou educadamente. Nos levantamos e Edward me puxou para ele, me prendendo ao seu lado antes de me dar um beijo suave atrás da orelha e sussurrar "Everest".

George _estava_ acordado. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas especial, olhando pela janela para a máquina de circulação de ar. Uma enfermeira estava arrumando seus travesseiros e a cama. Rebecca a agradeceu enquanto ela saía do quarto.

"Olá vovô! Você está acordado agora." Ela foi até ele e beijou sua testa. "Trouxe Edward Masen para conhecê-lo."

Rebecca virou a cadeira de George para que ele pudesse olhar para o quarto. Agora que ele estava virado para nós e acordado, pude ver alguns traços de Edward em seus olhos tristes, cansados e verdes. Apesar de estar um pouco curvado, ele não parecia tão pequeno agora. Era difícil dizer isso, mas pensei que ele provavelmente tivesse a mesma altura de Edward.

George Rigby nos olhou, mas não pareceu perceber nossa presença a princípio. Suas mãos descansavam livremente em seu colo. Então, muito lentamente ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e pude ver a tristeza de seus olhos cansados ser substituída por curiosidade. Ele não precisava de palavras para se comunicar, Rebecca tinha razão. Ao meu lado, a mão de Edward estava apertada fortemente ao meu redor, seus olhos fixos no homem a sua frente. Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para frente. Depois suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele deu uma risada rápida que ele disfarçou como tosse. Fiquei imaginando qual pensamento ele havia ouvido e o que havia pensado.

Rebecca estava arrumando o cobertor sobre os joelhos de George.

"Como eu disse, ele não pode mais falar, ele tem muito poucos movimentos agora, mas basta olhar em seus olhos, eles lhe dizem tudo."

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Edward enquanto ele olhava para George. "Sim, com certeza eles dizem," ele sussurrou.

"Então venha e diga olá." Rebecca finalmente terminou de arrumar o cobertor de George e tomou seu lugar o fim da cama novamente. Edward e eu nos movemos para as cadeiras. Me sentei e Edward me olhou, sua expressão um pouco incerta.

"Talvez deva apenas começar com um 'olá'?" sussurrei, repetindo meu conselho de mais cedo. O rosto de Edward relaxou em um sorriso. Ele puxou uma cadeira, se sentou no lugar oposto ao do seu filho e respirou profundamente.

"Olá, George. Eu sou Edward, é um grande prazer conhecê-lo."

* * *

_**N.t.:**_ _Oiii genteee!! Gostaram do capítulo?? Ficou um suspensezinho pro próximo capítulo, né? XD_

_To tão feliiiiiz!! Passei na faculdade!! *-* O único triste é que terei que mudar de cidade! Mas voltarei todos os fins de semana pra minha casa! T__T Apesar de o meu curso ser integral, não deixarei de traduzir e nem de postar a fic. A postarei até o final, isso é uma promessa!!_

_Muitíssimo obrigada por todos os comentários lindos que tenho recebido!! Vocês são lindos! T___T Obrigada! Graças a vocês tenho estímulo para continuar traduzindo e trazendo essa fic para vocês!_

_Espero que estejam gostando!! Garanto que daqui pra frente só fica cada vez melhor!!_

_Beijão!!_

_Rosette Cullen_


	6. O que Edward ouviu

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer é a dona de todas as coisas de Twilight! Nenhuma intenção de infringir o copyright.**

**Blood Lines**

**Capítulo 6: O que Edward ouviu**

_**By: windchime**__** Tradução: Rosette Cullen**_

Nos sentamos com George por cerca de quarenta minutos. Edward explicou a falsa relação entre eles e George pareceu observá-lo atentamente. Apesar de seus olhos parecerem muito tristes quando chegamos, conforme a visita seguia eles pareciam começar a brilhar um pouco. Rebecca estava certa – seus olhos falavam tudo.

"Me desculpe por poder lhe falar tão pouco," pude ouvir um traço de tristeza na voz de Edward e percebi a sinceridade por trás daquelas palavras. "Eu sei que ele amava música, como você. Mas você deve ter percebido por si mesmo, pelo diário."

Edward se apoiou no encosto da cadeira, analisando George por um momento. Então seus olhos se moveram para Rebecca, que estava sentada na cama, claramente feliz pelo desejo de seu avô estar se realizando, o máximo que poderia.

"Edward, tenho certeza que George adoraria ouvir um pouco sobre _você_," ela falou, repentinamente.

Edward se mexeu na cadeira e moveu o braço casualmente para segurar minha mão. Relaxou. Se abriu. Nada a esconder.

"Não sou muito interessante, receio." Ele sorriu. "Acabei de me graduar na escola. Bella e eu iremos a Dartmouth juntos e planejamos nos casar futuramente." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Isso é tudo, de verdade."

Um tremor leve e repentino atravessou seus ombros e ele flexionou os dedos. Ele pareceu hesitar quanto a alguma coisa e eu fiquei imaginando de novo, que pensamentos ele estaria ouvindo.

"Mas eu compartilho um interesse em comum com George e Edward. Eu também adoro música." Ele engoliu. "Toco piano desde pequeno."

"E ele toca violão," acrescentei por impulso. Edward me olhou, um dos cantos de sua boca se curvando para cima.

"E violão," ele confirmou.

Rebecca estava sorrindo. "Deve ser genético. Piano é o instrumento musical preferido do vovô. Ele tocava lindamente, até antes do derrame." Ela estendeu os braços e os colocou sobre os ombros de George. "Mas ele ainda escuta suas músicas preferidas todos os dias. As enfermeiras as colocam para ele." Ela apontou para o pequeno CD player em cima de uma cômoda.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até a pequena pilha de caixinhas de CD empilhadas ao lado do rádio. "Muitos desses são meus preferidos também," ele murmurou quase que para si mesmo. Por um breve momento sua máscara caiu e vi uma forte emoção passar pelo seu rosto. Mas durou apenas um segundo, e então a máscara estava de volta e ele voltou ao personagem. Educadamente interessado. Eu podia apenas imaginar o quanto isso era difícil pra ele.

Os olhos de George ainda observavam Edward. Seu rosto estava parcialmente paralisado pelo derrame, mas pensei ter visto um sorriso tentando se formar em um lado de seu rosto. Edward esfregou a mão em seu rosto, então pareceu tomar uma decisão.

"Eu também gosto de jazz e blues," ele falou suavemente. Então ele tomou ar profundamente, e falou. "Como eu disse, eu era muito novo quando Edward morreu e não me lembro dele, mas me lembro de ouvir que ele gostava de baseball, e de livros."

A boca de George pareceu querer mostrar o mesmo meio sorriso novamente e Edward sorriu de volta. "E, não sei no que ele trabalhava, mas acredito que ele tenha estudado medicina por um tempo."

Ele voltou e se sentou, pegando minha mão. Rebecca o observava curiosa.

A porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja com medicações. Rebecca se levantou e pegou suas coisas. Aparentemente essa era nossa deixa para sair. Nos levantamos e Rebecca nos agradeceu novamente por ajudar a resolver o problema. "Isso significou muito para George, eu sei disso," ela falou enquanto apertava a mão de Edward, se preparando para a temperatura da pele dele, percebi.

E então era isso. Estávamos prestes a sair, e não voltaríamos mais. Edward fizera o que fora pedido a ele - ele conheceu George e o proveu com um pouco de informação sobre seu pai. Rebecca estava grata e não esperava mais nada. Edward não veria George novamente.

Eu não estava certa do como me sentia. Parte de mim estava aliviada – feliz por tudo isso acabar poderíamos voltar a sermos nós mesmos e em alguns momentos eu poderia perguntar ao Edward o que estava acontecendo que eu não podia 'ouvir'. Parte de mim esperava que agora nós pudéssemos colocar o stress das últimas semanas para trás e seguirmos em frente. Mas fiquei surpresa em descobrir que outra parte de mim estava triste. George nunca saberia que Edward era seu pai. Edward nunca veria o filho novamente. A história deles era tão... triste.

Eu estava encarando as escadas, franzindo a testa e mordendo meu lábio. Eu havia estado preocupada com Edward, comigo, sobre como iríamos ser afetados por George entrar em nossas vidas. Mas nunca havia considerado _o quão simplesmente triste_ isso era. Suspirei e olhei para Edward, para ver como ele estava se sentindo. Rebecca estava conversando com ele, mas ele estava me olhando e seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Então ele voltou sua atenção para Rebecca, a máscara no lugar, educado e cortês, enquanto assegurava novamente a ela que estava feliz em ter ajudado.

Então ele se moveu até George.

George não era capaz de dar um aperto de mãos, mas senti meu coração dar um pulo quando Edward se abaixou lentamente e muito gentilmente colocou os braços ao redor do filho. Ele ficou assim por um momento, olhando nos olhos de George. "Foi um prazer imenso te conhecer, George." Ele falou. E então sorriu, mas seu sorriso vacilou um pouco e ele tomou um longo ar. Um segundo depois o sorriso voltou. Ele recolhia os braços conforme se afastava e saímos do quarto.

Rebecca ficou um pouco para trás para discutir sobre um medicamento com a enfermeira. Nos despedimos novamente e descemos de elevador sozinhos. Edward não falou. Ele segurava minha mão como uma linha de vida, mas ele não olhou para mim. A porta do elevador se abriu e nós atravessamos o lobby e saímos para o estacionamento. A chuva caía e Edward me puxava rapidamente na direção do Volvo. Mas nunca fui boa em andar sobre superfícies escorregadias, e enquanto ele me puxava, meu tênis derrapou e eu comecei a cair. Antes que eu pudesse atingir o chão, ele me segurou em seus braços e me carregou pelo resto do caminho. Ele abriu a porta e me colocou no banco, ainda sem me olhar enquanto fechava a porta e dava a volta no carro para entrar no banco do motorista. Meus olhos nunca o deixando. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Ele colocou a chave na ignição, mas não ligou o carro. Seus braços estavam erguidos a sua frente, as mãos apertando o volante, e sua cabeça abaixada entre elas. Levantei uma mão e a coloquei gentilmente em seu braço.

"Edward? Você está bem?"

Ele assentiu ligeiramente, ainda olhando para baixo. E então ele suspirou e se virou para mim.

"_Você_ está bem?" ele perguntou muito baixo. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos novamente.

"Hm, acho que sim. Não cheguei a cair no chão."

"Eu não quis dizer isso," ele falou suavemente, "embora eu _esteja_ feliz por você não ter se machucado." Ele me mostrou um meio sorriso.

"Por favor, não poupe meus sentimentos, Bella. Me diga honestamente, você está bem... com tudo isso?" Seus olhos queimavam nos meus, com antecipação, sedento por respostas. "Eu vi seu rosto quando estávamos prestes a sair do quarto de George. Eu vou entender se..."

De repente entendi o que ele estava perguntando.

"Não vou a lugar algum, se é isso que você quer dizer. Bem, não sem você, de qualquer forma."

Ele ainda olhava dentro dos meus olhos, fixo. Depois de um momento um sorriso começou a cruzar seu rosto. Sua mão se levantou e acariciou meu rosto e a ansiedade em seus olhos se esvaiu, revelando uma ternura que fez meu coração saltar. Me inclinei e o beijei.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

O alívio era forte em seus olhos enquanto ele prendia os braços ao meu redor e me puxava contra seu peito, escondendo seu rosto em meu cabelo enquanto sussurrava meu nome. Sua respiração era lenta e profunda e apesar de eu saber que tinha tantas perguntas, elas teriam que esperar um pouco.

Ele se afastou de repente. "Vamos para algum lugar para conversar," ele falou enquanto dava a partida.

Edward dirigiu por um tempo, saiu da cidade e entrou em uma área de parque nacional. Dirigimos por estradas cercadas por uma floresta densa e isso me lembrou Forks. Havia uma placa indicando uma área para picnic onde havia mesas e bancos de madeira que estavam molhados pela chuva. Como era dia de semana, e estava chovendo, o lugar estava vazio. Edward parou o carro e nós caminhamos, de mãos dadas, até uma área que estava seca sob uma grande quantidade de árvores na ponta da clareira. Um riacho corria audível há pouca distância dali, eu podia vê-lo pelas árvores. Nos sentamos na grama macia. Os joelhos de Edward estavam para cima e ele descansou a cabeça neles, os braços abraçando as pernas. Ele não falava desde que havíamos deixado o estacionamento na casa de repouso.

Algo me dizia que o silêncio era a coisa certa no momento, e que Edward falaria quando estivesse pronto. Eu apenas tinha que estar aqui. A água caía lentamente das folhas, formando um anel molhado ao nosso redor. Mas nós permanecíamos secos.

Depois de um tempo Edward falou.

"Eu _estou_ bem. Agora. Mas eu não estava antes."

Eu esperei.

"Quando estávamos esperando no lobby para conhecer Rebecca, eu quase fui embora. Eu queria te segurar e apenas... fugir."

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu a fechei rapidamente. Eu estava realmente surpresa por ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu sabia que ele estaria tão nervoso assim, mas não percebi que ele havia considerado fugir. O quanto ele estava escondendo? Sua cabeça ainda descansava em seus joelhos, mas ele virou o rosto para me olhar.

"Eu estava tão assustado, Bella." Pude ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de emoção. A ansiedade que ele obviamente havia escondido nos dias anteriores, talvez nas últimas duas semanas, estava vindo à tona. As palavras tropeçaram pelos seus lábios.

"Você tem sido tão... não há palavras para dizer o quão forte, quão incrível, você tem sido. Mas fiquei apavorado desde que decidimos vir para cá, que isso poderia ser demais para você."

Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Permaneci onde estava, apenas deixando a chance para ele falar.

"Eu estava com medo que quando você conhecesse George, quando você desse de cara com a prova, a realidade, da minha... do que aconteceu, você _iria_ me olhar diferente. E você me deixaria."

Alice me disse que ele se sentia assim. Mas nunca achei que ouviria isso dele.

Edward abriu os olhos. Eles pareciam mais calmos agora.

"Na noite passada no carro, enquanto você dormia, eu quase dei a volta e retornei pra Forks. Eu olhei para você, tão linda ao meu lado, sabendo o quanto tudo isso havia te machucado, e eu não podia nem ousar pensar em te causar mais dor."

Meu coração estava sofrendo por ele agora.

"Mas quando estávamos no lobby e eu vi Rebecca, comecei a sentir medo de verdade. Medo de te perder, principalmente, mas de repente, eu estava nervoso por _conhecê-los_. Nunca senti isso antes. De repente... eu estava preocupado com o que eles pensariam de mim. Se eles se sentiriam alerta, como a maioria dos humanos se sente." Ele encolheu os ombros, ainda abraçando as pernas. "Acho que parte de mim estava com medo de eles não gostarem de mim."

Eu não podia mais me controlar.

"Oh, Edward!" Estendi meus braços e os atirei ao seu redor, o abraçando com força. Ele descansou a cabeça em meu braço, e continuou falando. Permaneci daquela forma o escutando.

"E depois fiquei preocupado com o como _eu_ iria me sentir. Relembrar aquela noite havia sido doloroso, o meu comportamento havia me chocado, mas eu não sabia como eu me sentiria quando _visse_ George de verdade." Ele deu um suspiro afiado. "Eu me sentiria bravo por toda a... angústia, e dor, que sua aparição havia me causado – mesmo sabendo que a culpa era minha, não dele? Vê-lo iria compor a vergonha e a culpa e o desgosto que eu já sentia por mim mesmo? Eu iria gostar dele? Eu _deveria_ gostar dele? E se eu gostasse isso iria te causar ainda mais dor? Você veria isso como mais traição?" Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Eu não podia acreditar que tudo isso havia passado pela cabeça dele enquanto estávamos no lobby. Eu sabia que ele estava nervoso, mas não assim! Não havia nenhuma pista. Como ele havia se mantido inteiro, eu não podia imaginar.

A cabeça de Edward se moveu, encostada em meu peito agora, meus braços ainda ao redor de seus ombros. Minha mão direita acariciava gentilmente sua cabeça e senti que as batidas do meu coração estavam lhe fazendo sentir alguma paz.

"Quando nos entramos pela primeira vez no quarto dele, e o vimos... eu simplesmente não podia acreditar. Aquela pessoa tinha vindo de _mim_. Eu não sabia o que sentir. Eu continuei te olhando, tentando ler seu rosto. Então, quando você disse o que disse...," o tremor era claro em sua voz, "... quando você me olhou e disse 'seu filho', e eu vi o... amor, a aceitação, nos seus olhos, achei que meu coração fosse explodir." Agora havia um sorriso em sua voz. "Por mais impossível que possa ser, é assim que me sinto. Eu mal podia acreditar no amor que você estava demonstrando pra mim. E então, pela primeira vez desde que descobri sobre George, fui capaz de sentir algo mais do que vergonha e culpa. E é graças a você Bella."

Minha mão paralisou em seu pescoço enquanto a profundidade e a sinceridade em sua voz mexiam comigo a cada palavra, a cada ação.

Edward levantou a cabeça. Lentamente, ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Os dele estavam repletos de amor, senti minha respiração parar. Eu não sabia como uma pessoa podia ter tanto amor dentro dela. Sim eu sabia – porque eu sentia esse amor também. Por ele.

Ele respirou profundamente, seus olhos procurando os meus.

"Eu sei que nós não teremos filhos, Bella, e eu não acho que você saiba o quanto eu queria poder dar isso a você." Senti meu coração dar um giro. "E eu sei que isso tem sido difícil pra você, que Lucy... tenha tido meu filho." Seu rosto se contorceu e ele franziu a testa ao dizer o nome dela e aquelas últimas palavras. Fiquei surpresa por ele ter capitado aqueles sentimentos meus. Até _eu_ havia me recusado a dar alguma atenção a eles depois dos primeiros dias, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam lá, me cutucando de tempos em tempos. Mas hoje, conhecer George havia varrido tudo isso de mim. Quando vi George, apenas vi Edward, mais ninguém. Abri minha boca para lhe dizer, mas ele suavemente colocou os polegares sobre meus lábios. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e perdi o poder da fala. Ele moveu os polegares de volta para meu rosto e continuou a falar.

"Sei que isso te incomodou, mais do que você me deixou saber. Mas Bella, a Lucy não me deu um filho, você sim." Meu coração parou. "Você me deu o perdão, o amor, a aceitação e a coragem para fazer isso hoje. George chegou até mim por você." Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos na dele e beijou cada um dos meus dedos, nunca tirando seus olhos dos meus. "Essa é a única maneira que vejo tudo isso."

Eu não podia falar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia falar. As lágrimas começaram e apesar de eu não querer chorar, não havia como parar. Edward acariciou minhas bochechas com seus polegares, pegando minhas lágrimas quando passavam por eles. Pelos meus olhos embaçados eu conseguia vê-lo.

"Ssh, não chore, amor," ele falou suavemente enquanto me puxava para ele, me abraçando contra o seu peito.

Edward me segurou em seus braços, acariciando minha bochecha com sua mão. Eu estava perfeitamente calma satisfeita e percebi que não me sentia dessa maneira há algum tempo. Me aconcheguei mais nele. Ele parecia muito mais calmo, agora. Seus olhos estavam pacíficos. Ele havia se livrado da vergonha e da culpa que o estavam preenchendo. Depois de um tempo a cortina de nuvens começou a se afastar um pouco. Um raio de sol muito fraco atravessou a mata ao redor e deu um brilho suave nas mãos de Edward que estavam ao meu redor.

Funguei, me sentei e sorri para ele.

"Quero ouvir mais. Gostei de George. E de Rebecca. Ambos parecem ser pessoas muito boas, Edward," Estendi minhas mãos para passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ele encostou o rosto em minha mão e o abaixou para descansá-lo em meu peito, novamente.

"Ele realmente _são_ boas pessoas," ele estava pensativo. "Rebecca tem um coração e mente únicos. Ela é inteligente e realmente se preocupa com as pessoas. E George...," ele sorriu. "George é exatamente a mesma coisa. E ambos são apaixonados pela escola de música e pelas crianças com quem eles trabalham."

"Ele ama música," falei sorrindo.

Edward respirou e vi um pequeno sorriso cruzar seus lábios. "Sim, ele ama."

"E ele tem feito vários trabalhos bons. Viu, eu te disse que ele seria um bom homem." Fiz uma pausa. "Você deveria se orgulhar dele, Edward."

Ele deu um suspiro rápido e olhou para mim de novo. Seus olhos eram suaves ao falar.

"Eu estou."

E então seu sorriso sumiu e ele suspirou. "Mas ambos têm instintos muito aguçados e são muito perceptivos." Ele respirou profundamente. "Rebecca não percebeu, mas chegou bem perto de descobrir o que eu sou." Sua voz estava tensa agora e eu me sentei ereta, enquanto ele falava.

"Como?" Como? O que ele havia feito para ela pensar nisso? Não era como se ele tivesse prezas e uma capa preta. A descrença era clara em minha voz. "Como ela chegou perto? Foi por isso que fomos almoçar?"

Ele assentiu. Ele estava sentado agora, também, com as pernas cruzadas, ao meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão na dele e a descansou em sua perna.

"Como eu disse, ela é muito perceptiva. Ambos são. Quase imediatamente Rebecca percebeu que havia algo errado em mim."

"Não há _nada_ de errado em você."

Edward revirou os olhos. "_Diferente_, então. Ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa de diferente em mim. Assim está melhor?"

"Muito," apertei sua mão. "Mas por que ela pensou isso?"

"Bem, minha pele, a cor dos meus olhos. Minha... aparência. Seu pensamento inicial foi de que havia alguma coisa de _outro mundo_ em mim."

Okay, então a pele dele era gelada e seus olhos eram dourados, e ele era inumanamente atraente, mas isso não era simplesmente incomum? Isso não gritava _vampiro_, gritava?

"Mas além de sua mente perceptiva, ela tem uma imaginação muito fértil. Ela já havia pensado em várias possibilidades, apenas por diversão, de eu ser um fantasma, viajante do tempo, alienígena." Então ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e suspirou. "E então um pouco depois no meio da conversa, quando ela estava rindo, tentando entender minha relação complicada com George, eu sorri. Eu estava nervoso e devo ter mostrado dentes demais. De repente sua mente falou _vampiro_." Ele exalou asperamente. "Mas era o vampiro tipicamente Hollywoodiano...,"

"Prezas e uma capa," falei baixo.

Ele assentiu. "Ela analisou sua lista novamente,... pele branca, gelada, cor estranha de olhos. Ela não estava se levando a sério, mas isso levantou minha guarda."

"E foi quando você sugeriu o almoço?"

"Eu só achei que seria melhor parecer o mais normal possível."

Me lembrei dele comendo o sanduíche de rosbife.

"Qual era o gosto?"

"Revoltante," ele tremeu e eu ri, tirando minha mão da dele e colocando meus braços ao seu redor, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Então um pensamento me ocorreu. "O que acontece com o sanduíche agora? Você pode digeri-lo?"

"Er, não. Eu terei que lidar com isso mais tarde." Ele parecia distante, além do riacho.

"Hm, como?" Isso era algo que eu nunca havia pensado antes. Edward parecia um pouco sem jeito, de repente.

"Er, eu terei que, hm, colocá-lo para fora." Ele sorriu.

"Sério?"

"Uhum. Nada prazeroso, mas foi bom para mudar a direção dos pensamentos da Rebecca."

"Então funcionou?"

"Sim. Ela não voltou mais a esse assunto. Em suas próprias palavras, ela estava apenas sendo ridícula. Mas ela ainda estava curiosa a meu respeito. Ela me achou... intrigantes. E ela achou que era muito estranho eu passar por tantos problemas e viajar até tão longe quando havia tão pouco para contar ao George." Ele deu de ombros. "Pelo menos ela não ficou com medo e fiquei feliz por isso – ela não conseguia adivinhar o que havia de diferente. Ela gostou de mim, acho," ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

"É claro. O que há para não gostar?" Falei casualmente, mas fiquei feliz por ele.

Ele riu. "Ela gostou de você também." Seus braços passaram por mim e me apertaram conforme eu corava. "Ela acha que ficamos bem juntos."

Me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Eu sabia disso.

"Agora me conte sobre George?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto deixava escapar o ar. Suas primeiras palavras foram simples. "Gostei muito dele." Ele pegou uma folha da grama e rolou pelos dedos. "Ele tem estado tão triste desde que sua mulher faleceu, mas nossa visita o desviou um pouco disso, ele gostou de nos conhecer. Mas ele também percebeu que havia algo de diferente em mim, embora ele não tenha pensado em nada sobrenatural. No começo."

"No começo?"

Edward assentiu.

"Primeiro ele ficou surpreso pela forte semelhança entre eu e o homem na foto." Ele se virou para mim de repente, seus olhos preocupados de novo. "Sinto muito por isso Bella," ele falou rapidamente. "Eu não sabia que isso aconteceria. Quando vi a foto eu..."

Coloquei meu dedo eu seus lábios. "Está tudo bem. Sim, eu fiquei louca com isso. Mas está tudo bem. Sou o Monte Everest, lembra?"

Ele riu e seu rosto relaxou. "Sim, você é." Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e eu suspirei.

"Continue me falando de George."

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram quando sua testa franziu enquanto ele continuava.

"Assim como Rebecca, ele percebeu que eu era diferente, de alguma forma. E era quase como se ele soubesse que eu podia ler sua mente." O franzir da testa de Edward se intensificou, como se ele tivesse tentando decifrar isso. "Ele começou a pensar em algumas coisas vagas, começou a me perguntar coisas específicas. Ele percebeu que eu tenho dedos compridos como os dele. Ele ficou imaginando se eu tocava algum instrumento, e perguntou que tipo de música eu gostava. Foi difícil não respondê-lo diretamente." Suas sobrancelhas se uniram ainda mais. "No começo fiquei pensando se esse era só o jeito como ele processava os pensamentos, mas então, depois de eu terminar de lhe contar que eu era um primo distante, ele olhou para mim e disse _Eu gostaria de ouvir a história verdadeira algum dia_, e isso realmente me afetou." Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Bem antes de eu me levantar para olhar os CDs dele, ele falou mais uma coisa..."

Espetei, meu franzir de testa estava combinando com o de Edward.

"Ele falou, _Sabia, vivi um longo tempo e aprendi que há mais nesse mundo do que os olhos podem ver, ou que o cérebro possa admitir_. Era como se ele estivesse me encorajando, me dando permissão de lhe dizer a verdade. Foi quando decidi lhe contar como eu... como _Edward_, gostava de baseball e de livros. E estudou medicina. Eu queria lhe dar _alguma coisa_."

"Você acha que ele _sabe_? Quem você é, quero dizer."

"Não acredito que saiba. Não vi nada tão específico _assim_ na mente dele. Apenas que ele sabia que havia alguma coisa a mais." Ele franziu de novo e suspirou pesadamente. "De qualquer forma, ele ficou feliz em saber um pouco mais sobre o pai."

Edward encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça. "Mas quando saímos, quando eu disse adeus, ele estava grato por eu ter ido e em seus pensamentos... ele esperava... ele esperava que tivesse visto um pouco do pai refletido em mim." Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Isso é incrível, Edward." Ergui as mãos para pegar seu rosto, eu podia imaginar o que esses pensamentos de George havia significado para ele.

Ele assentiu. Depois de um tempo ele soltou uma risada.

"Sabe a primeira coisa que ele pensou quando me viu? Rebecca o introduziu a mim e ele me olhou diretamente e pensou _Não me importa quem ele seja, ele precisa de um corte de cabelo_."

Irrompi em risadas e Edward se juntou a mim enquanto eu passava minha mão pelo seu cabelo.

De repente seus braços me puxaram mais forte contra seu peito.

"Ele gostou de você. Ele acha que sou um garoto de muita sorte em ter você."

"_Eu_ é que sou a sortuda." Sorri quando ouvi Edward rir.

"Não chega nem perto," ele falou.

"Então, o que acontece agora?"

Edward suspirou e me mostrou meu sorriso favorito. "Acho que vamos para casa. Juntos."

Assenti, apertando sua mão.

"Embora tenha uma coisa que eu queira organizar antes de irmos."

Olhei para ele. O que?

"Eu gostaria de transferir George para um quarto melhor. Um com uma vista. Ele não tem muito tempo restando, eu gostaria que esse tempo fosse o mais prazeroso possível. Essa é uma coisa que eu _posso_ fazer por ele."

Sorri para ele, mas fiquei pensando.

"Você acha que pode fazer isso? A Rebecca não acharia estranho?"

"Tem alguns quartos vagos com vista para o jardim, ouvi isso nos pensamentos de uma enfermeira. Dinheiro não é problema e tenho certeza que poderei organizar com o gerente para transferi-lo," ele falou com um sorriso estonteante. Senti meu coração saltar e ele riu. "E farei com que Rebecca nunca descubra que fui eu."

Assenti, de repente me lembrando de uma das coisas que eu queria perguntar.

"Edward, o que acontece no almoço, quando Rebecca estava falando dos pais e do irmão? Você ficou muito tenso."

A boca de Edward se apertou em uma linha fina.

"Hmm, não foi bom," ele suspirou. "Não tenho certeza quanto ao que aconteceu aos pais dela, seus pensamentos passaram por eles rapidamente, mas tive a impressão de que eles estavam juntos quando morreram." Ele franziu a resta e pegou outra grama do chão, rasgando-a em tiras. "Consegui ver que o pai dela era o filho de George, acho." Coloquei a mão em seu ombro. "Mas o irmão dela..." O franzir de sua testa se intensificou. Esperei, novamente.

"Pelo que vi e ouvi o irmão dela, Paul, era um soldado. Ele foi para o Kuwait e não se adaptou muito bem quando voltou para casa. Parece que teve problemas com a polícia, mas não tenho certeza o que, exatamente. Acho que ele passou algum tempo na prisão."

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se levantarem de surpresa. Fiquei imaginando o que ele teria feito.

"Ele tem sido um mercenário na América do Sul nos últimos quatro anos, mas ninguém ouve falar dele há dois. Presumidamente ele está morto."

"Oh! Edward, isso é terrível!" Minha mão apertou seu ombro.

Ele assentiu. "Sim, é."

"Eu... eu sei que você não os conheceu, mas... sinto muito."

Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos estavam tristes. "Pensar nele deixava Rebecca chateada. Eu me sinto..."

Por favor, não se sinta responsável, por favor, não se sinta responsável. Fiquei repetindo essas palavras, para mim mesma, esperando que ele não colocasse a culpa em seu código genético e tomasse a culpa pelas ações e erros de seu bisneto.

"Me sinto triste por sua vida ter tomado esse rumo."

Alívio passou por mim quando percebi que ele não iria se culpar, ou aos seus genes. Sorri para mim mesma – talvez houvesse esperança para ele, depois de tudo. Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro novamente e fiz outra pergunta. Uma boa.

"Você vai querer continuar mantendo contato? Sei que George não tem muito tempo, mas com Rebecca?"

Edward pendeu a cabeça para um lado, seus olhos estavam pensativos.

"Acho que não. Ela tem a vida dela – seu marido e seu trabalho. E não há lugar para nenhum de nós na vida dos outros. Ela está feliz. E eu estou feliz. Acho que podemos deixar tudo como está." Ele sorriu para mim. "Posso sempre checar de tempos em tempos. Sem ela saber, é claro."

Sorri de volta e ele me abraçou.

Ele me beijou suavemente, então sussurrou em meu ouvir. "Venha, vamos voltar." Ele me ajudou a me levantar.

Começou a garoar de novo assim que Edward deu a partida no carro e voltamos para a cidade. Tocava música no rádio e nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas entre nós. O polegar de Edward fazia pequenos círculos nas costas da minha mão.

"Bella, se eu te perguntar, você me responde uma coisa?"

Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso.

"Talvez, provavelmente. Eu não sei, depende se você me estontear ou não."

Ele sorriu, mas depois seu humor ficou sério.

"Eu estava imaginando o que você estava pensando, no quarto de George, quando estávamos saindo." Ele soltou nossas mãos e passou um dedo pelo meu queixo. Seus olhos me estudando de perto. "Seu rosto estava com uma expressão dolorida."

"Oh," Fiquei pensando se eu deveria lhe contar. Respirei profundamente e encolhi os ombros. "Bem, no começo eu estava pensando o quão aliviada eu estava por tudo isso ter terminado. E depois em todas as perguntas que eu tinha para você." Suspirei, "Mas então comecei a pensar que era triste que George nunca iria saber quem você é. E que você provavelmente nunca mais o verá de novo."

O franzimento na testa de Edward aumentou e ele me olhou, confuso. Encolhi os ombros. "Quero dizer, isso é tão... triste."

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você nunca cansa de me impressionar." Sua voz estava carregada e ele olhou para longe, para fora da janela.

* * *

_**N.t.:**__ Oiiii gente!! Capítulo 6 pra vocês!! E aí, o que acharam??Não tivemos MUITA coisa sobre o George nesse capítulo, mas mais pra frente conversaremos mais com ele! =X_

_Mil desculpas pela demora, mas a faculdade está sugando minha alma e todo meu tempo. T_T Mas prometo postar a fic até o fim!! O próximo capítulo já está a caminho, e as coisas vão começar a esquentar entre a Bella e o Edward._

_Muito obrigada pelos parabéns!! Parabéns a todos que passaram também! Eu passei em Medicina Veterinária. To adorando, apesar de bem puxado! *-*_

_Agradeço a todos que estão lendo a fic. E peço que, se tiverem um tempinho, deixem seu comentário também. ^-^_

_Bem, por hoje é só gente!_

_Beijão!!_

_Rosette Cullen_


End file.
